


The Perfect Host

by manningstar



Category: Glee
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sharing a Body, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manningstar/pseuds/manningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a body-swap fiction with a twist. Sebastian finds a portal that allows him to enter Kurt's body and use it as though he is a puppet. He is unhappy at first, but soon finds lots of ways to make it fun. Set loosely in Season 4. Diverges from canon drastically, but contains season 4 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Please read the warnings before reading the story. This is a mind-control/body swap types story where Sebastian pays to have a sexual adventure by entering another real person's body where he can control them like a puppet. When he finds out it's Kurt, at first he wants his money back, but then realizes he can use this to have sex with Blaine and to humiliate Kurt. Kurt isn't aware while Sebastian is in control, but Sebastian likes to leave him right in the middle of humiliating situations and then Kurt can remember everything he did, but doesn't understand why. There will be multiple partners and a lot of kinks. Additional warnings will be listed as needed for future chapters.

Sebastian walks through the glass French doors and into the tasteful and understated, yet clearly expensively furnished and decorated offices of Seikley Enterprises. A middle-aged man with brown hair, a rounded face, and bright eyes emerges from the hallway with his hand outstretched.

"Welcome, Mr. Smythe. We've been expecting you," he says in a booming voice while pumping Sebastian's hand vigorously. "I'm Sid Johnson. I'll just walk you through the process and answer any questions you may have. I'm sure you're anxious to get started with your adventure."

Sebastian answers with a quick nod and follows Sid down the hallway and past several open arches leading to small meeting rooms with conference tables, each surrounded by doors Sebastian assumes lead to employee offices. Sid leads them into a room with a highly polished mahogany desk and gestures to the plush chair in front of the desk. Sid walks around the side of desk to a bar and asks, "Would you care for a drink?"

"I'll have a scotch, thanks," Sebastian replies.

Sebastian sips the brown liquid as Sid settles behind the desk. "You know, I was expecting you to be much older. The majority of our clients are closer to retirement age as our service requires both disposable income and plenty of vacation time."

Sebastian smirks and replies in a bored tone, "Yes, well I happen to have plenty of both. I finished all my class credits to graduate from Dalton in December and I have my early acceptance at Stanford, so I have some time to kill. I've already lived in Europe and visited most of the places worth seeing around the world. A few of my friends have bragged about going up in a space shuttle, but I wanted to spend this time having a truly unique experience."

Sid smiles and says, "Well, you certainly will get that here."

Sebastian sips his drink, rolling it around in his mouth and savoring the flavor. "I'm sure you've seen all the paperwork I had to fill out to get this appointment, so you already know I'm eighteen. I'm actually surprised you gave me the scotch without so much as a raised eyebrow."

Sid's smile grows wider as he replies, "Providing a small taste of alcohol to a minor is hardly the most ethically ambiguous aspect of this transaction. But you already know that. Shall we review the basics of how our adventures work?"

"By all means," Sebastian replies.

Sid continues, "You signed up for our unlimited six month package. This gives you a choice to enter and leave your host as often as you want and to stay within the host as often as you want for that time period. Our suggestion is that you pace yourself, as it takes some getting used to. We recommend a first visit of a few hours, followed by a break of a day or two. The second visit can be a few more hours, the next a day or two, etc. With a few weeks of this conditioning, you should then be able to stay for periods of any length you choose."

Sebastian arches a brow and asks, "What if this 'host' is boring? Am I able to switch to a new one? Or get a refund?"

"That's a common question," responds Sid. "As I am sure you are aware, this technology is new. I can fully guarantee your safety, your ability to enter and leave the host at will, and your ability to completely control the host while you are inside him or her. However, we are not yet able to allow you to choose exactly who your host will be. However there are some ways to influence the category of host you enter."

"I need a little more to go on than that," Sebastian huffs when Sid falls silent for a few moments. "What do you mean by 'influencing the category' of host? I thought I could pick someone I already know?"

"It will be someone you already know, but I wouldn't say that you get to pick exactly," Sid starts. He sees Sebastian's brow furrow and he rushes on. "This is the most exciting part of the adventure. You control the host once you're in there, but exactly who that host will be is a surprise. It will be someone you already know because part of the technology relies upon your own mental images during the preparation process. The scanner will discard anyone you haven't at least had some conversation or interaction with, even if you don't really remember that person in your conscious mind. However, we need to be careful as hijacking another person's body and life, however temporarily, is not strictly legal. Therefore, we blacklist members of your family, close friends, and others you know very well so that if there ever were an investigation, you will not be implicated. There is little fear of this, anyway, as this is such new technology that the general public doesn't even know it exists. Your host will be completely unaware during the time you are in control. When you leave them, they will remember the time when you were in control. Even if something seems odd to them about their own behavior in those memories, they would hardly suspect that they are being inhabited by another person and no doctor they spoke with would suggest it."

Sid pauses briefly to take a sip of water, then continues, "You asked about influencing the category of host. We will ask you to think about what you most want to accomplish during your time within the host and you also can think about broad physical traits that you prefer, such as male or female, tall or short, etc. Your subconscious mind will supply the people you know who fit those categories. Our scanner will filter out anyone on the blacklist and will find the most receptive host for you of the people who remain."

"Okay. So let's go back to my first question. What if he's boring?" Sebastian asked.

"We have found to date that the client's subconscious does a superb job supplying potential hosts for our scanners that will keep the client highly entertained," Sid says playfully, leaning slightly across the desk toward Sebastian. After a moment, sensing no response, he leans back and becomes more serious again. "You won't know who the host is until you have entered him or her for the first time. While you are in control you can look in the mirror, look at identification, or whatever you need to do to find out who it is. You can leave at any time and return at any time. You will not be able to change hosts. If you are unsatisfied after trying at least two sessions with the host, we will refund your money in full, minus the initial membership fee."

Sebastian mulls over this information in silence for a moment. Sid thinks about their conversation and realizes the best way to complete this sale. "I can tell that you are a man who isn't satisfied with the idea of an everyday, humdrum 'adventure of a lifetime'. After all, anyone can travel to Europe, see the seven wonders of the world, or even take a trip into outer space if you have the time and money. And as time goes on, the price of each of these things will come down until everyone in the city is able to do them. But here at Seikley Enterprises, we can promise you an adventure that only a very few will ever have. The more people who do this, the more expensive and exclusive it will become because we need to protect ourselves, our investors, and our clients from any consequences that might come if too many people knew about this technology or this side of our business. In fact, by the time your peers have the time and money to do this, the opportunity will be long gone. But you won't miss out on this adventure, will you?"

A slow, reluctant grin spreads across Sebastian's face. "You're good," he says. "Where do you need me to sign?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks of putting his affairs in order and several reams of release forms later, Sebastian is back at the offices of Seikley Enterprises to begin his first adventure controlling a host. He has become more and more excited at the prospect of being able to enter someone else's body and to have full control over it. He can have a chance to live out fantasies he could never experience as himself and then go back to his own life unscathed and without any consequences to face for his behavior. It almost doesn't matter who his host is, but he has definitely given some thought to what "goals" he wants to accomplish and what general characteristics he requires for his host so he can have the best experience possible.

Of course, being who he is, Sebastian's primary goal is to have the best and most prolific sex possible while in his host. Sebastian thought briefly about seeking an attractive female host so he could live out some of his fantasies of having amazing sex with straight guys. However, he rejects this pretty quickly because he really has no interest in trying to learn how to enjoy sex in a female body. He really likes being the one doing the fucking, at least most of the time, and he's heard enough rumors about girls who don't get much pleasure from intercourse that he decides to cross girls off the list. His host will definitely have to be male, attractive, and will need to live in a place that's accepting enough of gays that he will have lots of opportunities for sex. He decides not to get too much more specific than that. The company recommends that he keep the requirements general enough that first his subconscious provides the largest list possible to the scanners that will ultimately screen out potential problem hosts and find the best match.

Sid welcomes Sebastian back to the office and quickly hands him off to a perky red-headed technician named Shirley, who leads him back to another room, this one more reminiscent of an examination room in a doctor's office. Shirley reviews the procedure with Sebastian and runs him through several guided-meditation style exercises to practice the procedure for entering and leaving the host.

"This is for the scanning procedure. It will feel a bit cold," Shirley says cheerily as she attaches several electrodes to Sebastian's forehead. "We have your written list of preferred characteristics for your host. Now, I'm going to step out of the room and give you a few minutes to focus on the goal for your adventure. Just use the breathing technique we practiced earlier, clear your mind, and focus on your goal. When you're ready, press the black button on your armrest and the scanners will start running through the choices to select your host. Your first adventure will start shortly after that. You can remain here during the hour or two that you stay in the host. After that, you can use the techniques we taught you to enter or leave the host from the comfort of your own home, or wherever you choose." With that, Shirley marches out of the room, heels clicking on the linoleum.

Sebastian takes a few deep breaths, closes his eyes, and focuses on his goal. Incredible, hot, amazing sex with as many guys as possible. He thinks about some of his most recent escapades, but tries to focus less on the specifics of his various past partners and more on the sensations – the grip of a tight ass around his cock, the sound of a lover's moans, the feel of a heavy, throbbing cock in his hand, a smooth, wet tongue pushing teasingly in and out of his hole. Sebastian feels the blood rushing to his cock as it starts to harden. The sensations blend into a kaleidoscope of sound and images running through his mind – coy eyes glancing up through eyelashes, pink lips stretched around his cock, the curve of firm buttocks in his hand,

Suddenly, another image pops into his mind - a very familiar face with warm, golden brown, puppy dog eyes and framed by brown curls. Sebastian's eyes fly open in shock as he realizes two things. First, his fantasy for his adventure with a host has momentarily expanded from sex with lots of anonymous guys to sex with a very specific, previously unobtainable one. Second, startled by that unbidden image of Blaine, he had just pressed the black button. He panics for a moment, wondering if he had somehow screwed up his adventure. The panic doesn't last for long, though, because his surroundings quickly start to fade from his vision as the feeling of the chair beneath him and the electrodes on his forehead melt away.

It's an odd sensation, entering the host. It feels a little like falling in slow motion while being pleasantly buzzed. Sebastian hears sounds, but as if from far away and through a filter that makes everything a bit fuzzy.

While he waits for sights and sounds to come into focus, Sebastian reviews in his mind the mental techniques he will have to employ to control his host. He also wonders how long he should stay in the background observing the host before he shifts to controlling him. Shirley, the technician, had suggested that rather than trying to control anything at first, he should just observe within the host while he gets used to the feeling of inhabiting another's body. She had explained that some clients spend all of their time within a host observing. Others take enough time to learn a bit about the host, his daily life, and his interactions with others so that when they take control they don't draw too much attention to themselves with out of character behavior from the host. She was quick to explain, however, that the company did not place any restrictions on its clients. He was free to exercise control whenever he wished.

After a few minutes, the buzzed feeling starts to fade away and Sebastian's senses start to come into sharper focus. He feels a stiff plastic chair beneath him and the solid feel of a linoleum floor under his right foot. His left foot is dangling in the air, as his left leg is crossed demurely over his right thigh. Suddenly, the vague, underwater sounds he had been hearing sharpen into two voices, male and female, in dialog.

Female voice: How handsome he is, how witty, how I love him!

Male voice: Christian's very witty?

Female voice: My dear, more than you even!

Male voice: I'll agree!

Sebastian briefly wonders if this host thing also involves time travel because this dialog sounds a bit old-fashioned. Then just as the correct lens clicks into place during an eye exam, Sebastian's vision clears and he sees he is sitting in a semi-circle of plastic chairs in a classroom, facing a young man and woman dressed like typical art school students. The man is tall and broad chested with honey brown skin and hair buzzed short. The woman is medium height and slightly overweight, with long, straight dirty blond hair. They are facing each other only slightly, mostly turned toward their audience and Sebastian sees that they are each holding a sheaf of typewritten pages and are reading from it. As he listens, he realizes that he's heard these lines before.

The woman says with excitement, "To my mind, no finer poets sing those pretty nothings that are everything. At times he's distracted: his Muse is sleeping: then, suddenly, he says something ravishing!"

The man replies, "No?!" as if in shock.

The woman continues, "That's too much! You men are always cruel: He can't have wit, because he's beautiful!"

Then it dawns on Sebastian. The two are reading from a script of a play. He knows the play. It's Cyrano de Bergerac. He had performed in a production of it with Dalton and Crawford Country Day students. Just then, his host glances around the room, and Sebastian notices a mixture of flamboyantly dressed guys, girls in dance clothing, and others dressed in a more bohemian style.

"Score," he thinks. "My host is in college and goes to a theater school. Even if I have to sit through a bunch of lame script readings by these no-good wanna-be actors, there should be plenty of guys here interested in a little action. God, I hope my host is hot. I've got the confidence, and that's definitely more than half the battle, but it will definitely make things easier if he's hot, too."

He knows he would have met this host at least once in real life, but he wonders if he'll actually recognize the guy and remember him when he sees who it is. He had been half-expecting that he'd end up with Blaine as his host after his slip-up in at the Seikley Enterprises offices, but he quickly realized that Blaine would be at McKinley High School right now and he's sure he would have recognized that dump and its freaky inhabitants right away. So, it's much more likely that his host is one of his random hook-ups from the past. A random fuck would actually be much better than Blaine. After all, he genuinely likes the guy, so he might have an inconvenient attack of conscience and not be able to go through with acting out his sexual fantasies to the fullest.

Sebastian grows impatient with waiting for more information about his host. The host seems content to keep his eyes focused on the two students up front and their performance. He really wishes the host would at least glance down at himself or something. He knows it's only been a few minutes, and it goes against the company's recommendations, but Sebastian thinks about trying to take over immediately just so he can make his host riffle through his own wallet for identification or rush to the nearest bathroom to look in a mirror.

Just as he steels himself for taking over control, he feels his host startle at a sudden vibration on his leg. Sebastian feels the body he's in give an apologetic shrug in the direction of a skinny brunette with piercing blue eyes who is looking at him with pointed annoyance as she heard the phone's single buzz. Then the host glances down as he shifts his legs and digs his phone out of his pocket. Sebastian sees a shapely thigh with snug-fitting white pants and brown leather boots that stop just below the knee. He also gets a glimpse of the ends of the bright blue silk scarf that is wrapped around his host's neck. "Oh, great," he thinks. "I'm in some kind of twinkie fashionista who's practically a cross-dresser. Definitely not someone I've fucked. I know I was focusing on attractive, so why wouldn't I end up with someone that I actually find attractive."

For a moment, Sebastian is so focused on how quickly he could get his money back for this misadventure, he almost misses the text message that his host is now reading. Something on the message jolts his brain back into focus and he just has time to read the message before his host starts to type a reply. As Sebastian reads the message, he forgets that he shouldn't wait to control the host's body and he feels his jaw drop open and hears the phone clatter to the floor as he suddenly knows without a doubt, the identity of his host. It reads:

Rachel: I know I was supposed to cook tonight, but Brody asked me to go to Callbacks to practice our singing technique. We're not at McKinley anymore. We have to hone our skills as musical theatre majors every chance we can get. Besides, you'll have the place to yourself for a date with Adam (or even a steamy Skype session with Blaine - just kidding – I know you're just friends now!) See you later tonight, Kurt!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian cedes control back to Kurt and gives in to the jumbled thoughts flooding his mind. He's vaguely aware of Kurt glancing around the room quickly and leaning over to snap up his phone and shove it back in his pocket before slumping into his chair in embarrassment at the commotion he just caused.

At first, Sebastian is furious. Kurt is not what he considers to be hot, not by any means. If he somehow ended up in Kurt because of his thoughts about wanting Blaine, his subconscious was certainly misguided because according the text from Kurt's little hobbit diva friend, he and Blaine aren't even together anymore. Plus he remembers Blaine telling him Kurt was going to school in New York City, so there wouldn't be many opportunities for a quick hook-up with Blaine even if they WERE together. And his fantasies of having constant sex parties and exploring all his secret kinks while in another body also were shot to hell. Even all the confidence Sebastian could muster couldn't make the hot gay men of New York find Kurt's gay face, effeminate clothes and that squeaky-high voice appealing.

Stupid Sid and stupid Shirley and stupid promotional material from stupid fucking Seikley Enterprises and their bullshit sales pitch about how his subconscious and the scanner would choose the perfect host for him. Kurt has to be the complete opposite of that. Instead of an exciting and sensual adventure, Sebastian could look forward to the hell of a crappy musical theater school, shopping trips, and girly pursuits with that annoying-as-fuck Rachel who apparently lived with Kurt.

Sebastian continues to quietly fume, barely registering the end of the acting class and Kurt standing up and gathering his shoulder bag. Sebastian just really wanted to get back to his own body as soon as possible so he could get his money back and try to come up with a plan B for his big adventure before heading off to Stanford in the fall. He starts to focus his mental energy on coming back to his own body, using the techniques Shirley taught him, but it wasn't working.

He is still seeing through Kurt's eyes as Kurt walks out of the classroom and down the hall toward a dance studio. Sebastian vaguely remembers Shirley saying something about how the time of the first visit is controlled by the company to make sure the client spends enough time in the host to acclimate, but he had been impatient to get to his adventure and wasn't really paying the closest attention to that portion of the instructions.

He's still trying to remember if the minimum time is one hour or three and whether or not there will be a signal that he can come back to his own body at will, when he gets that prickly feeling along the back of his – well technically Kurt's – neck that someone is staring at him. Kurt seems to be oblivious to the feeling and doesn't turn around, so Sebastian breathes deep and takes control for a moment, glancing over his shoulder discreetly.

There is a group of three guys Kurt has just walked past and all three are staring directly at his ass with lust in their eyes. Sebastian is surprised enough at this that he loses his concentration and Kurt takes back over, flushing red when he sees where the guys are staring and facing forward again, quickening his pace to get into the dance studio.

Sebastian mentally grits his teeth with impatience as Kurt hurries behind a screened in section of the studio and strips off his boots, pants, scarf and three layers of shirts and pulls on black yoga pants and a tan, long-sleeved top with a wide scoop collar and asymmetrical bottom edge. Kurt then heads over toward the bar and begins stretching – first reaching up high into the air with his arms and lifting up onto his toes, then planting his feet back on the floor and bending gracefully at the waist, reaching his hands around his legs as his forehead presses against his knees. "Damn, he's flexible," Sebastian thinks. "Maybe I could work with that, if he could actually interest anyone enough to actually get them in the bedroom."

As Kurt begins to lift his torso back up, Sebastian takes over to glance quickly around the room and sees a dark-skinned dancer with thick, sculpted arms staring at Kurt's ass with obvious lust. Sebastian wonders if maybe he is wrong about Kurt, after all.

Even if he's not Sebastian's type, Kurt seems to be catching the interest of a lot of other guys that Sebastian does find attractive. Sebastian, still in control of Kurt's body, decides to extend the show for the dancer who's still watching him. He makes eye contact with him, holds it for a moment, and then slowly and deliberately turns, grabs onto the bar in front of him and leans down so his back is prone, then arches his back, sticking Kurt's ass up and out appealingly. Then he turns his head and stares directly at the guy again, and starts to run his tongue across his lips. The guy is still staring and is practically drooling now. He starts to walk toward Kurt, keeping eye contact and licking his own lips.

Sebastian decides to have a bit of fun and cedes control back to Kurt. Kurt is motionless for a moment, confused because he seems to have lost a moment of time and now is in some strange pose at the bar and is staring right at Shawn – a dancer in his class that he's exchanged hellos with but doesn't know very well. Shawn is stalking toward him with an intent glare and Kurt suddenly becomes aware of just how his body is arched and his ass is sticking out. Kurt jumps and awkwardly throws his body upright.

"Hey, Kurt!" booms a voice with a British accent behind him. Kurt whirls around away from Shawn and nearly collides with Adam.

"Oh! Adam, h-hi!" stammers Kurt, glancing quickly behind him to see Shawn retreating to the bar on the opposite end of the studio.

"What are you doing tonight? Any dinner plans?" Adam asks.

"No, not anymore. I was supposed to have dinner at home with Rachel, but something came up with Brody, so I'm on my own now." Adam looks at Kurt expectantly with eyebrows raised for a moment before Kurt continues, "So, would you like to come over. I can make us dinner?"

"Wonderful! I'm sure you're a better cook than Rachel anyway," Adam says.

"Yes, unless you like your food charred at the edges," laughs Kurt. "That reminds me, though. I need to write back and let her know I got her text. What time works for you for dinner?"

As they set a time to meet, Sebastian appraises Adam. He is about the same height as Kurt but has a much broader frame. His face is ruggedly handsome, though he would do better to lose the beanie hats and the bohemian clothes. It just makes him look that much older than the teenage college kids around him, especially Kurt who can tend to look like he's still sixteen. It's clear that Adam is interested in Kurt, and Sebastian wonders if they're having sex and whether it would be worth it for him to stick around for this dinner and alone time later tonight.

But then Kurt grabs his phone out of his bag and has a quick text exchange with Rachel.

Kurt: I got your text. Have fun at Callbacks.

Rachel: I really am sorry. Were you able to make other plans?

Kurt: I invited Adam over for dinner. Not sure if I'm going to cook or if we'll do take-out.

Rachel: Should I give you some warning before Brody and I come home?

Kurt: That won't be necessary. Adam and I are just getting to know each other. We haven't even kissed, so I doubt there will be anything for you to walk in on.

Rachel: Well you never know what might happen. I'll be sure to let you know just in case. :)

Kurt: Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later.

Sebastian is back to being bored, so he decides to take over and try to stir things up again with Sean, but a blond haired older woman with a cut-off shirt showing her sculpted abs claps her hands and announces the start of class. Sebastian sighs to himself and drifts into thought. He decides to try once again to leave and finds that this time it works. He drifts in the buzzed feeling as Kurt's world fades away and the office at Seikley Enterprises fades back in as he returns to his own body.

As soon as Shirley has returned and removed the electrodes, Sebastian begins to demand his money back. "That host most certainly is not perfect. He's not even mildly entertaining!" he thunders at Sid.

Sid calmly and politely reminds Sebastian that he has agreed, through all the release forms, to try at least one more time with his host before making a final decision. "If you can't bear the thought of spending another hour in your host, we can always sever the tie now and you can forfeit your money."

"Fine," Sebastian hisses through his teeth. "I'll do it once more, but I'll do my hour tonight and then I'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning to get my money back."

"We'll see," says Sid mysteriously. "Have a good evening."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian storms out of the doors of Seikley Enterprises, cursing and muttering to himself under his breath about this no good company and how they're forcing him to waste another boring hour stuck in Kurt Hummel's life before they would give him his money back.

He really didn't want to be there for the cutesy romantic girly date that Kurt had planned with Adam, but by the time Sebastian had gotten home, had dinner, and taken a quick shower, it was already 7:45pm. He really wanted to get this over with tonight, so he decided to suck it up and endure the date with Adam. Then he could be back to his own life before 9pm. Hell, he might even hit some clubs tonight after all.

Sebastian stretches out on his couch, closes his eyes, and focuses on the breathing and meditation techniques needed to enter his host. Within a few minutes, he feels the telltale haze in his brain and the room around him starts to fade out and a new scene fades in.

"Ugghh, I thought I could avoid seeing his gay face again," thinks Sebastian as Kurt's face comes into focus. Kurt is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, sculpting his hair with gel. Sebastian is planning to just observe this time because it will allow him to space out or think about other things until his hour is up.

But, he can't resist having just a little fun. Just as Kurt is giving himself a final appraisal in the mirror, Sebastian takes over control of his body and slaps himself in the face, hard. He cedes control immediately and laughs to himself as Kurt brings his hand back up to his now very red, stinging cheek, his mouth forming an O in surprise. Kurt mutters to himself "Why in the hell did I just do that? That mark better go away before Adam gets here." He scurries over to the open shelving unit at the other side of the bathroom and pushes his pots of moisturizer around, looking for the right one for the job. Just then, his phone rings, and Kurt rushes to his bedroom to grab it.

Sebastian sees the photo of Blaine on the phone and notices Kurt hesitate with his thumb hovering over the screen before he starts to put the phone back down on his nightstand unanswered.

"Oh, no you don't, Kurtie-boy. This might actually be interesting," Sebastian thinks and takes control of Kurt long enough to answer the phone with a drawling "Blaaiine, hiiii" in a sultry voice before retreating again to find out what would happen.

Kurt startles a bit, seeming to not understand why he answered the phone and used such a flirty tone when he had clearly just decided to ignore it, but he was stuck now and as Sebastian figured would happen, he tries to be polite.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm so glad I reached you tonight. You haven't returned my last few calls, so I was worried about you," says Blaine.

"Oh, right. I was having some problems with my phone," says Kurt in a flat tone. Sebastian thinks he's a terrible liar. "I'm glad you reached me, but I am right in the middle of something and I can't talk very long."

"Oh. Okay," says Blaine, sounding defeated. He hesitates a moment, then continues with a more hopeful tone. "I just wanted to see if you are coming to Mr. Schuester's wedding next weekend. It would be great to see you. We haven't talked much since Christmas."

"I'm not sure, Blaine," says Kurt. "I'm kind of short on time and money right now…" he trails off.

"I thought you had your spring break right after Valentine's Day," says Blaine. "And I know your dad would love to see you. I was talking with him the other day and he said he would be happy to help you out so you could come back for a visit and see everyone."

"I really can't talk right now, Blaine, I'm sorry. I've got to go," says Kurt.

"Okay," says Blaine. "Call me back when you have more time to talk. I hope you'll think about it in the meantime."

"Yes, sure. I'll talk with you again soon. Bye." Kurt hangs up, sinks down onto the bed and sighs.

Sebastian gloats for a minute, relishing the thought that Blaine must have broken up with Kurt when he moved to New York and assumes Kurt's hesitation over speaking with Blaine and visiting him in Ohio were because he was pining away after him.

Sebastian thinks about how sweet it would be to pay Blaine a visit after he got back to his own body. Perhaps he'd finally have a chance now that Blaine had come to his senses and dumped that loser Kurt.

A knock at the door startles both Kurt and Sebastian out of their thoughts. Kurt stands, smooths out his pants, then walks up to the door and slides it open.

"Adam, hi, you're here," says Kurt softly. "Thanks for coming."

Adam steps in, holding out a bottle wrapped in brown paper. "I brought some wine. One of the advantages of dating a senior."

Kurt ushers Adam in and proceeds to give him a tour of the apartment, ending back at the kitchen table.

"Dinner smells wonderful," Adam says.

"Thanks. I made lasagna. We also have broiled asparagus, salad, and rolls from the amazing French bakery down the street," Kurt explains.

Adam smiles and says something else about how wonderful everything is and how amazing Kurt is, and Sebastian mentally rolls his eyes and tunes it out. He's daydreaming about his freedom after the hour is up and how he's going to spend the money that he almost wasted on this utter disaster.

Sebastian loses track of time and when he starts to pay attention again so he can catch a glimpse of a clock or a cell phone to see if it's 8:45 yet, Kurt and Adam have abandoned the dinner plates on the table and are sitting on the couch, deep in conversation.

"You're right. I am a bit upset about something," Kurt was saying. "I was trying to hide it, but I guess my acting skills need some more improvement."

"I really wish you would talk about it," Adam replied earnestly. "It might make you feel better. And I promise I'm a great listener."

"Well, I got a call from Blaine right before you got here. You know, my ex?"

"You mean the ridiculous fool who cheated on you?" asked Adam.

Sebastian is only half-listening, using Kurt's eyes to dart around the room until he spots the clock on the kitchen microwave. He barely registers that it says 8:52pm when Adam delivers that line. Oh, this is even better than what Sebastian had thought. Blaine didn't just dump Kurt, he found someone better before he even dumped him. "Poor Kurtsie-boy must be crushed," says Sebastian's internal voice in a sarcastic, sing-song tone.

"You know, I still don't understand why you still talk with him," Adam continues.

"It's complicated," Kurt says. "He really hurt me and I want so desperately to get over him. And sometimes I really think I am. But he is my first love and I do care about him. So I want to be friends, but it can be hard to talk with him sometimes. He's always apologizing and asking if we can get back together. It's like he doesn't realize that he crushed my heart and I'm pretty sure I can never trust him again."

"That's understandable, Kurt. He really hurt you," says Adam softly. "What did he want, anyway?"

"Oh, he wants me to come back to Ohio next weekend for our teacher's wedding. It might be nice to see some of my other friends who graduated, but I don't think it's a good idea to go to a wedding with Blaine on Valentine's Day. We have a bit of a history with Valentine's Day in the past. He'll probably delude himself into thinking it's some sort of sign I want to get back together, and I think I'd just be really uncomfortable the whole time."

"No, you should definitely stay here," says Adam in a mock stern voice, trying to lighten the mood. "You know there's someone else in your life who could help you make some new Valentine's Day memories. Like, you know… me. " He grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Kurt until he gets a smile.

Sebastian ignores the rather juvenile flirting that follows and completely forgets about what time it is or trying to get back to his own body. An idea is forming in his head and it's wicked and delicious and stirs a flutter of arousal in his gut. He might just be able to salvage this situation into the once in a lifetime adventure of his dreams he had hoped for.

He runs quickly through the facts again.

Fact number one: Sebastian wants to use someone else's body to live out all of his most outrageous sexual fantasies without causing any harm or embarrassment to himself.

Fact number two: While Sebastian has some shreds of conscience that might prevent him from embarrassing, torturing and possibly causing physical harm certain people, Kurt is not one of those people. Quite the opposite. Sebastian has always loathed and resented Kurt. Just the idea of humiliating KURT, of all people, really turns him on. And humiliating Kurt would be pretty easy, especially considering that Kurt is a total monogamous prude.

Fact number three: Even though Sebastian himself doesn't find Kurt particularly attractive, a lot of other guys who are attractive do seem to find him hot. Kurt himself seems oblivious to the effect he has on the local gay population, but he does own quite a few pairs of practically painted on pants. Seducing guys with Kurt's body would be easy.

Fact number four: Sebastian really wants a chance to fuck Blaine. And apparently, even though Blaine cheated on Kurt for whatever reason, it seems that he desperately wants to get back together with Kurt and presumably "getting back together" includes fucking like bunnies. Kurt, however, is not interested in fucking Blaine. Therefore, Sebastian using Kurt to fuck Blaine would have the added bonus of completely humiliating Kurt.

Fact number five: A perfect opportunity for Sebastian to get himself into Blaine's pants using the cloak of Kurt's body is coming up in a little over a week.

"Wow," Sebastian thinks. "And I was so close to storming back to the company to get my money back. Sid really was right – they found me the perfect host."

Sebastian is so lost in his thoughts, he almost misses a more immediate opportunity for both sex and humiliating Kurt. He's jostled out of his thoughts by the chime of Kurt's phone signaling a text.

"Oh, excuse me a second, Adam," Kurt says as he stands to retrieve the phone.

"Go ahead and check your phone," Adam says. "I'm going to take this opportunity to use your bathroom if you don't mind."

"Oh sure – it's right through there," Kurt gestures, then glances down at his phone.

Rachel: Hi Kurt! I promised you a warning. Brody and I are on our way back. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. I hope you can wrap up anything hot and heavy by then (wink, wink).

Kurt: God, Rachel. I'm so glad Adam went to use the bathroom so he doesn't see me glaring at the phone and start asking questions.

Rachel: So, DID I interrupt something?

Kurt: Shut up! No, just conversation. And there won't be anything to interrupt tonight.

Rachel: But I know he likes you. You should have some fun.

Kurt starts to write "Just because you lowered your standards…", hesitates, then erases that and tries again.

Kurt: I'm just not ready for that right now. Gotta go, he's back.

Kurt, still standing, puts the phone back down on the coffee table just as Adam returns from the bathroom. Adam's eyes rake quickly down and back up Kurt's body and he licks his lips. Kurt swallows nervously and looks away quickly, settling back onto the couch.

Sebastian grins inwardly and decides it's time to take over. If he times it right, he should be able to convince Adam that Kurt is a desperate, wanton slut, experience a great deal of pleasure through Kurt's body, and be sure that Kurt and Adam are in the most embarrassing position possible when Rachel and Brody walk through the door. "Yes," Sebastian thinks. "Thirty minutes sounds just about right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the warnings really start to kick in. This chapter will include a lot of explicit sexual content, with Sebastian using mind control/body swap to force Kurt (and Adam) into dangerous sexual situations, humiliating and degrading scenarios, etc. against Kurt's will. Includes object insertion and exhibitionism among other things. If this is not your cup of tea, please skip this chapter and/or stop reading this story, as there will be more of this to come.

"So who was that?" asks Adam.

"It was Rachel. We always try to let each other know what we're up to. You know, trying to make sure someone knows as soon as possible if we've been murdered, so we don't keep the proper authorities waiting to be informed" Kurt deadpans.

"So, is Rachel on her way home?" Adam asks.

Sebastian jumps in just in time to prevent Kurt from answering. Now in control of Kurt, Sebastian quickly says, "No, she's spending the night at Brody's." Sebastian tilts Kurt's head down, then looks up through his eyelashes and says coyly, "We have the place to ourselves."

Adam beams and says, "I'm glad to hear it. So, now that we know we won't be interrupted, do you want to watch that movie you've been raving about and were so horrified I hadn't seen?"

Sebastian, as Kurt, blinks a few times, closed-lipped smile in place, and tries to come up with a plan. It's obvious that Adam knows Kurt well enough to realize that taking it slow is the safest route to eventually getting into his pants. Sebastian himself prefers a more direct route – such as grinding against another guy at a club and whispering "Let's go find a place to fuck," into his ear seductively. But Sebastian realizes that kind of thing gets you nowhere with a prude like Kurt. He figures Adam's plan is to put an arm around Kurt during the movie and maybe work his way up to a kiss goodnight, thinking he has all the time in the world. But Sebastian needs a much faster transition into creating the perfect sexual tableaux for Rachel and Brody's entrance.

Sebastian can't just have Kurt continue to gape at Adam, so he says, "Okay, but let's have dessert first." He heads into the kitchen, hoping that Kurt actually does have some sort of dessert in the house. He opens the fridge and breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees two small glass cups with layers of cake and custard, topped with chocolate shavings. "How about some tiramisu?"

As they eat the dessert, Sebastian thinks of another advantage of being in Kurt's body. Kurt is an amazing cook and Sebastian gets to reap the rewards. He takes a moment to swirl his tongue through the rum-infused cake and rich, creamy custard in his mouth and nearly closes Kurt's eyes for a moment as he is overwhelmed with pleasure.

Sebastian moves Kurt's eyes for a quick glance at the clock. Only 20 minutes, now. He has to speed this up. He just hopes that even if Adam is startled by Kurt suddenly making a move, that he'll be like 99% of the male population and just be thrilled and go along with it.

Like Sebastian, Adam seems to be having a sensual experience eating the tiramisu. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back as he swallows a bite. "This is incredible, Kurt," groans Adam.

"I'm glad you like it," Sebastian has Kurt say in a soft, low voice. Then he leans forward, taking the nearly empty dish from Adam's hand. As he places the dish on the table, he leans even closer to Adam, staring at his lips. "You have a little something," he says, as he wipes his finger across the corner of Adam's mouth. Sebastian realizes this is cliché, but it always seems to work in the movies, so why not?

Under Sebastian's control, Kurt quickly moves his finger to his own mouth and sucks on it slowly, staring into Adam's eyes. He continues to lean forward until their faces are inches apart. He can feel Adam's breath on his cheek. "Mmmmmmmm," Kurt moans around his finger, hallowing his cheeks for a moment and then pulling the finger out with a pop.

Adam's eyes are wide and he's taking quick, shallow breaths. He doesn't break eye contact with Kurt and stays still as a statue, as if the slightest movement might startle Kurt back into resuming his typical distance.

Sebastian moves Kurt's eyes back to Adam's lips and forces Kurt's voice into a lower range as he almost growls out, "There's still a bit more. Let me get that for you." Kurt's tongue laps at the corner of Adam's mouth as he moves his body closer. As he leans forward, he puts his hands down on the seat of the couch on either side of Adams hips, and presses their lips together.

"Mmmmmmm," Kurt groans again against Adam's mouth. He pulls back just far enough to breath out against Adam's lips, "You taste delicious." Then he dives back against Adam's lips, sucking the lower lip into his mouth. Adam drops his mouth open slightly and Sebastian has Kurt slip his tongue through the space slowly, then draw it back out, biting down a bit on his lower lip and tugging his mouth open further.

After another moment of hesitation, Adam starts pressing back with his own lips and when his tongue darts out, Kurt's mouth falls open to it. Adam runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, close to the scalp, tugging just a bit. Just as Kurt deepens the kiss, Adam cradles Kurt's face in his hands for a moment, then pushes him back.

"Kurt," gasps Adam. "You're incredible and I am so glad to be kissing you. But I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, just a minute ago you were telling me how upset you were about that phone call. I really don't want to take advantage."

"What is with it with these people?" thinks Sebastian, frustrated. "Next time I have got to use Kurt's body to get off with some normal guys who don't care about feelings and just want to get laid. I am REALLY not interested in writing a blog about the mating habits of men who act like little girls."

But Sebastian's mood soon brightens as he realizes a delicious way to turn this situation around. He moves Kurt's hands to cover Adam's where they still cradle his face. He pulls Adams hands under Kurt's and drags them down his body and places them firmly on Kurt's ass. With Sebastian in charge, Kurt stares into Adam's eyes with a commanding gaze and whispers in a sultry voice, "Your chivalry turns me on, Adam. I'm not thinking about what happened earlier today. All I can think about is fucking you." Adam's eyes widen as Kurt continues, "And you don't have to worry about taking advantage of me, because I will be in complete control. I am going to tell you EXACTLY what to do."

Knowing it would both move things along more quickly and have the added bonus of pissing off his clothing-obsessed host, Sebastian makes Kurt rip his shirt open, buttons flying. Kurt straddles Adam on the couch and grinds his ass into Adam's crotch. Kurt positively writhes on top of Adam, running his hands up and down his own torso, tweaking his nipples and moaning, "Oh, Adam, I love the feel of your hard cock against my ass."

Kurt hops up and flips around, now with his back to Adam and again grinds his ass into Adam's clothed cock. He leans back against Adam's chest and grab's Adam's hands again, running them up to his nipples and using Adam's fingers to rub small circles over the nipples as they harden. Kurt turns his head and draws Adam into a wet and dirty kiss. He pushes Adam's hands down to his jeans and commands, "Unzip my pants. I want you to feel how hard my cock is for you."

Adam's hands fly over the button and jerk the zipper down frantically, reaching in through the pants and boxers to free Kurt's throbbing cock. "Oh God, Kurt," Adam huffs out as his hand maps out the hot flesh. After savoring the feel of Adam's hand for a moment, Sebastian makes Kurt hop to his feet to push the tight pants down his legs. He bends over slowly has he goes, giving Adam a spectacular view of his dusty pink asshole. Adam reaches out his hand tentatively to stroke the rounded globe of Kurt's ass. Kurt arches his back and pushes his ass up into Adam's touch, shaking his whole body to rub his ass cheek against Adam's hand while moaning, "Oh yeah, that feels good. Mmmmmm." Kurt lean's forward out of Adam's touch, spreading his ass cheeks apart with both hands, showing off his puckered hole, swirling one of his fingers around the rim.

"Shit, Kurt," groans Adam. "I want you so bad. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

Kurt straightens up gracefully and kicks his pants off the rest of the way. Fully naked, he turns to face Adam. "Stay right here and strip," he commands. "I'll be right back and then I'll make sure both of us get everything we want."

Sebastian uses Kurt's body to rush into the bedroom and tear through drawers wildly looking for supplies. Unsurprisingly, he finds condoms and lube, but no interesting toys. "Hmmm, I'll have to fix that later," Sebastian says to himself. "Kurtie-boy, I'll be taking you on a little on-line shopping trip on my next visit." He grabs the lube and bounds back into the living room.

Adam is standing in front of the couch, gripping his hands together and looking a bit awkward next to his pile of clothes. With Kurt's eyes, Sebastian looks Adam up and down and gives a small whistle of approval at the hard planes of Adam's chest and his upper arms. He's a little less impressed by Adam's cock, which is a bit on the small side. It doesn't really matter to him, though, as he doesn't think they'll have time for Adam to actually fuck Kurt before Rachel and Brody arrive. But Sebastian fully intends to experience the feeling of Kurt's cock buried to the hilt in Adam's tight ass.

Kurt walks slowly closer to Adam until their shoulders almost touch, then sinks slowly to his knees with a smirk on his face. Kurt opens his mouth and stretches his lips over Adam's cock, bobbing up and down and slurping enthusiastically. At the same time, he flicks open the tube in his hand and pours out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Kurt drops the tube and uses his clean hand to spread Adam's ass cheeks open. He slows down the pace of his bobbing head, sliding Adam's cock in and out of his mouth in a slow tease. At the same time, he slowly traces a lubed finger around Adam's rim. After a few minutes of this delicious torture, Adam is panting heavily. Adam gasps as Kurt sucks hard on his cock, hums around it and pushes his finger past the ring of muscles. Kurt pulls off Adam's cock and with his finger still working him open, he moves around behind him and begins to stand. He shoves roughly between Adam's shoulder blades and grunts, "Bend over."

With Adam now bent forward over the arm of the sofa, Kurt slides out his finger and pushes back in slowly with two. "I'm gonna fuck you so good. You're gonna be screaming my name. You're gonna beg me for more," Kurt says in a slow, sultry drawl. He strokes over the small bundle of nerves and Adam jerks in his arms and groans, "Yes! Please more, please." Kurt pushes in a third finger and pumps them in and out a few times.

Kurt pulls out his fingers and watches Adam's hole clench and flutter. "Kurt, please…" whimpers Adam. Kurt grabs Adam's hips and teases Adam's hole with the tip of his cock. Adam stiffens and squeaks out, "Wait, Kurt. Aren't you going to put on a condom?"

Kurt pushes harder against the resistance of Adam's hole and reaches around to stroke his cock with his lubed hand. Adam gasps at the touch. Sebastian makes Kurt say, "I'm clean and I trust you" as he pushes past the rim and slowly sinks in to Adam until his balls press up against Adam's ass. Sebastian doesn't actually trust Adam, but it's Kurt's body and not his, so he really doesn't care. And he really wants the experience he never gets in his own body – the intense pleasure of skin on skin contact.

After a brief moment for Adam to adjust, Sebastian pumps Kurt's cock slowly, drawing almost all the way out of Adam, then plunging back in. With an eye on the clock, Sebastian soon speeds up Kurt's movements. Sebastian is soon rolling Kurt's eyes back in his head with pleasure, pounding Adam's ass mercilessly. Adam is moaning and shouting, "Oh, God, Kurt, I'm so close!"

Kurt immediately squeezes the base of Adam's cock. "You can't come yet," Kurt growls.

"Why not?"

"Because," Kurt growls, thrusting in and out violently with each word. "I still want you to fuck me." Still squeezing the base of Adam's cock, Kurt shudders and shoots his cum deep into Adam's ass.

Sebastian is amazed at how the orgasm feels just as good as it does when he's in his own body. He wants to slump over Adam's back for a moment to recover, but he sees he only has a few more minutes to get Kurt into a more humiliating position. He can't risk letting Adam finger him open. He's sure to go very slow and having Kurt just being fingered when Rachel and Brody walk in won't be nearly embarrassing enough.

He pulls out and grabs the bottle of lube. As Adam groans and slowly gets up from his position bent over the arm of the couch, Sebastian moves Kurt into the kitchen to grab the spatula he used to serve the lasagna. It had a long, thick rubber handle. It would be perfect.

Kurt rushes back to the living room and tells Adam to sit on the couch. "Watch me. I'm going to show you how much I want you inside of me."

Adam leans back on the couch, hard cock straining up as he watches Kurt finger himself. Kurt immediately presses two lubed fingers into his ass and moans wantonly, writhing on his knees with his face pressed into the floor and his ass pointed at Adam. "See how greedy my ass is? It's aching to be filled, oh God!" Kurt groans. He pulls out his fingers and slaps his own ass hard before pressing back in with three fingers.

"Oh God, Kurt. I can't hold out much longer. I really need to cum." Sebastian lifts Kurt's head and glances behind him to see Adam fisting his cock.

"Don't touch yourself! You are not allowed to come yet. Wait for me," Sebastian commands with Kurt's voice.

Sebastian flips Kurt's body on his back and scoots back on the floor so that he can see both Adam and the front door. He slicks the spatula handle with lube and flings Kurt's legs up and back, spreading them wide and lifting his hole high into the air. He pushes the thick spatula handle against the ring of muscle and Kurt's hole opens and starts to swallow it.

Kurt is pushing the spatula handle in and out of his ass. "Adam, come closer," he commands. Adam stands and takes a few steps toward Kurt. "Closer," Kurt groans, "I need you."

Adam steps closer and asks, "What do you need?"

"I want to watch you," moans Kurt as he continues sliding the spatula handle in and out. "Touch yourself for me. Don't come until I tell you to."

"I – aaahh – I'll try," gasps Adam as he starts to stroke his cock as he stands over Kurt's body. "I'm so close."

Kurt spreads his legs further apart and closer to his head, fucking himself with the spatula handle with one hand and stroking his own cock with the other.

Through Kurt's eyes, Sebastian sees the door to the apartment start to shake and hears the rattle as it begins to slide open. He pumps the spatula in and out harder, his hand flying over his dick. He uses Kurt's voice to scream out, "Cum for me Adam! I want it so bad. My ass is so hungry. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Kurt's voice gets louder and louder as several things happen at once. Adam's cum shoots out in and lands in pearly white ropes across Kurt's face, hair and chest. Kurt's dick twitches and spurts more cum onto his chest, chin and lips. A glop of cheese from the lasagna drips from the spatula onto the floor as Kurt's hand continues to pump the thick handle in and out of his ass. And the door slides all the way open, revealing Rachel and Brody, mouths open in shock.

Sebastian, having gotten his sexual release and his perfect tableaux of humiliation, cedes control back to Kurt. He figures he really should stick around for a few minutes to witness the aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the aftermath of the last chapter. Utterly humiliated Kurt.

Kurt hears the shouting before the rest of his senses come back into awareness. Suddenly his eyes fly wide open and he freezes, legs practically over his head and spread wide, warm sticky substance dripping uncomfortably from his cheeks and chin to pool on his chest, one hand on his softening cock and the other gripping something thick and rubbery that also seems to be causing the uncomfortable full feeling in his ass.

"Kurt! What is wrong with you! I know you got my text that we were coming back. We had a whole conversation about it! Did you do this on purpose?" shouts Rachel's shrill voice. "You DID, didn't you? You WANTED us to walk in on you?!"

"Oh God," groans Brody, shielding his eyes with one hand and turning his head away. "I can never un-see that."

Rachel lets her eyes rove over Kurt's body with an expression less of horror or shock and more just indignation, waiting for a response.

"Wait – do you mean? – Kurt, did you? –You mean that you KNEW they were coming home?" Adam stammers. Rachel's gaze snaps to Adam, his spent cock still dripping as he stands in the living room over Kurt. Adam quickly ducks down and grabs a handful of clothes from the mixed heap on the floor and thrusts them in front of his lower half.

Kurt looks from one to the other, mouth open and unable to speak. His face burns so hot he knows he must be beet red at least down to his chest. He makes a sudden movement to cover himself, but winces with the pain from the makeshift dildo still in his ass. Burning an even deeper shade of red, Kurt closes his eyes and puts his legs back over his head, then slowly pulls the spatula handle out. He hopes that when he opens his eyes, they all will disappear and this will just be a dream. But when he opens his eyes, he sees all three of them staring at his hole, which is gaping wide and twitching. In one movement, Kurt throws his legs down to the floor and curls up on himself to shield his naked body from view.

"You know, Kurt," Rachel says sternly, "while I fully understand the benefit to all young people, gay or straight, to explore all aspects of our sexuality, I really don't think it's fair for you to drag all of us into your desire to get off to real-life voyeurism."

"I think this might be exhibitionism, actually, Rachel," Brody chimes in, peeking out from between his fingers. "Right, Kurt?"

Finally, Kurt snaps his head up from the ball he has curled into. He has tears in his eyes and he doesn't actually look at any of the them as he says, "Rachel, Brody – can you please just step into the hallway and shut the door for a minute, so I can get back to my room and draw the curtain. And can we please not talk about this right now."

"Okay, Kurt, but we are going to be talking about this," Rachel scolds as she and Brody step into the hallway and slide the door shut.

Kurt sits with his head on his knees for a few seconds, then looks up to see Adam holding out a small bundle of clothes to him. Adam is mostly dressed himself by now – though everything is slightly askew in that way that happens when dressing with no thought other than speed. "I, uh, think the shirt might be ruined. You were a bit enthusiastic about getting it off," Adam explains.

Kurt flushes a deep shade of red again and takes the bundle of clothes from Adam's outstretched hand.

"We really need to talk," says Adam.

"Okay," Kurt sighs. "Why don't you wait for me in my room."

As soon as Adam's back is turned, Kurt pulls himself stiffly up from the floor. He pauses in the kitchen to drop the offending spatula into the garbage, pulls on his boxers and jeans, and crosses back to the garbage to toss in the ruined shirt. Just as he pulls the privacy curtain around his bedroom, he hears Rachel and Brody enter the apartment. He listens to their chatter for a moment with his back to Adam. "Let me grab another shirt, okay?" he says, still not making eye contact.

Kurt's mind is racing. When Rachel and Brody first walked in on them, Kurt felt so heavy and fuzzy, like he was blinking awake from a dream. As the initial shock wore off, he wondered if perhaps Adam had drugged him. He was having a hard time explaining the situation otherwise. But Adam seemed so shocked and hurt about being walked in on, and seemed to find Kurt at fault for this. By the time Kurt is fully dressed again, though, he remembers everything he did that night in great detail. His face burned again thinking about how wanton and shameless he was. He remembers doing all of this, but he really doesn't understand why. Part of him would rather jump out the apartment window than face Adam again. But he's Kurt Hummel. He's fierce and no one pushes him around.

After a few deep breaths, Kurt faces Adam, who is perched on the far edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Adam. I'm so embarrassed. I really don't ever do things like that and I'm not sure what came over me," Kurt said all in one breath.

"Trust me, I enjoyed most of it. You were incredibly hot," Adam says and Kurt wonders if his skin will have permanent damage from turning deeper and deeper shades of red and purple over sustained periods of time. "I just don't understand why you lied to me and said we would be alone all night. I mean, I'd like to think of myself as a bit open-minded in the bedroom, but some of the things you're into – like having people watch – I just don't think I can handle it."

"Oh God," whispers Kurt, face now hidden behind his hands.

"Look, I really like you. And it's been great getting to know you," Adam continues. "And I would really like to stay friends. I just don't think I'm – uhhh – the one best suited for your, um, well…" he trails off. "I hope you understand."

"Yes. Friends," says Kurt softly. He's taken his hands off his face but still isn't meeting Adam's eyes. "I think that's for the best." Though honestly, Kurt isn't really sure he's going to be able to casually hang out with Adam again. No, he's much more likely to spend the rest of the year avoiding Adam at NYADA.

Kurt looks down at his hands and sees the crusty white substance on them, then frantically scrubs at his face and chin that are still smeared with cum. God, will this humiliation never end? Mortifying images of the past hour flash through his mind rapid fire, and as one of them sinks in, he says, "I didn't wear a condom when I – and I didn't put one on you when we…"

Adam quickly says, "We talked about it, though. It's okay. I normally would use them, but like you said, you and Blaine always used them and you've only been with him. And you said you trusted me – and you were right about that. I've only had a few partners and we were always safe."

"Right. That's right. Okay," Kurt breathes out slowly. The next words come out in a small, high voice, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Adam barks out a bitter laugh. "Oh that's just rich, Kurt. Out of the two of us, I should be the one making that request." He bites out the next words through gritted teeth, obviously offended and trying to keep himself under control. "Like I said, being walked in on and humiliated is really not my idea of a turn-on. I have no intention of talking about this with anyone. I really hope you'll show me enough respect to return the courtesy."

Adam jumps to his feet and reaches the curtain in two quick strides. He pauses with his hand on the curtain, back still to Kurt, and muttered, "Unbelievable." With that, he sweeps through the curtain and marches through the apartment, the door rattling as he rolls it open, then closed behind him with great force.

Kurt huddles in a fetal position on the bed, staring at the wall. He feels like his skin is crawling with the sticky dried cum. It pulls on the fine hairs on his chest as he breathes, jolting him with little pinpricks of pain. He knows he should take a shower, but Rachel and Brody are in the apartment and he just can't face them again tonight. He has no idea what's wrong with him.

Sebastian soon realizes Kurt won't be putting on any more of a show for him tonight, and focuses on the transition out of his host. Once back in his apartment, Sebastian stretches and relishes the feel of his own joints and muscles. It's a little later than he originally planned, but still plenty of time to hit the clubs and make the most of the number of orgasms he can have in one night when he has the use of two bodies.

Before heading out, he dashes off a quick text.

To Sid: I've reconsidered. I'll keep the six month contract. When are you available for a meeting? I'd like to discuss options for longer visits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter warnings: This chapter has more mind-control, along with mentions of some bondage style gear. Some potentially triggering discussion of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Sebastian spends a few days getting his affairs in order. He meets with Sid and arranges for a one to two week adventure in Kurt's life. He needs to leave his body at the Seikly Enterprises offices so that they can hook him up to feeding tubes, iv drips and a catheter and provide his inert body with daily physical therapy, massage, and cleansing to make sure it is still in good condition for his return.

He invents a back-packing trip through New Zealand to explain his absence to family and friends. He schedules a series of Facebook posts and text messages to be sent to his parents and some of his closer friends, complete with photo-shopped pictures and updates from his invented itinerary. He makes sure his bills are all set up for automatic pay and that his mail will be held at the post office for pickup on his return. He brings his plants to a neighbor's apartment – a much better solution in his mind than giving someone the key to his place to water the plants.

During this time, he also makes a few brief visits to Kurt's body, to get things prepared for the adventure on that end. He didn't really know Kurt's schedule, so a few times he visit while Kurt was at work or in class. Sebastian is not particularly patient and he knows he could take control and have Kurt leave work or school to get right to what he wanted Kurt to do, but at the same time, Sebastian wants to stay discreet. If he draws too much attention to Kurt, someone might step in to find out what's wrong and it might ruin some of Sebastian's plans.

So, instead, Sebastian would pop in, assess the situation, and usually pop back out for a while. After doing this a few times one day, and realizing Kurt keeps himself pretty busy, Sebastian remembers he can take control long enough to check Kurt's calendar on his phone and figure out when he would be home with both his phone and his computer.

As soon as he got Kurt at home, he would take control to start making all the arrangements. He had already lost a few days, and that wedding in Lima was coming up soon.

He lucked out that night – Kurt was home, alone and even already on-line. Sebastian inwardly frowns once he sees what Kurt is reading: a forum on Dissociative Personality Disorder. There also is a smaller window open in the lower right corner of the screen. It has a Google search: What Causes Extreme Personality Shifts?

Kurt glances down to a notebook and Sebastian scans the notes Kurt has written. He had clearly been researching for a while, starting with a list of possible causes for his behaviors and his thoughts on each.

Potential Causes of Extreme Personality Shifts

1\. Drug or alcohol addiction – Never had drugs, drink an occasional glass of wine, but mostly avoid alcohol, so not likely

2\. Lead poisoning – usually from lead paint, never lived in a house or building built before 1950

3\. Early onset of AIDS – types of personality shifts don't sound the same as what I'm experiencing; never did anything that would expose me to it until this week and it doesn't develop that fast – should get tested just in case

4\. Alzheimers – still a little young for that one (I hope)

5\. Brain tumor – maybe? Should schedule appointment with doctor to rule out any medical issues.

6\. Multiple personalities? – officially called Dissociative Identity Disorder – need more info.

Sebastian panics for a moment thinking Kurt is going to figure out what is really going on. Or worse, get himself institutionalized and eliminate any possibility for Sebastian to have his fun. Of course, all Kurt's doing now is some research. And according to Sid, there is no way any doctor is going to know about Seikly Enterprises. Sebastian is sure he can come up with a way to handle this. Maybe he can even use it to his advantage.

He continues to leave Kurt in control to see what he finds out about Dissociative Identity Disorder. Kurt is reading through entries on a forum where people with the disease are describing their experiences.

Sebastian – as he is sure is also the case for Kurt – has only limited knowledge of the disorder based on a few books or movies. Based on these fictionalized accounts, it always seems like the person gets taken over by an alter, the alter is in full control and when the main personality comes back, that person doesn't remember anything that happened. However, on this forum with real life people with Dissociative Identity Disorder, it seems that different people have different experiences.

Some cohabit with their alters so each is aware of everything going on at all times, even when another is in control. Some have alters that know each other and talk with each other. Some aren't aware of alters exactly, but have feelings like they don't belong in their own bodies or that they are floating above and not affected by what is going on in their lives.

After reading a few moments, Kurt creates an anonymous account and writes a post of his own.

I came to this forum because I am trying to figure out what is happening to me. I have read that some of you lose time when an alter is out and don't have any memory of what happened during that time when you come back. Some of you describe being aware of what is happening in real time when an alter is in control. This has only happened once that I am aware of, but for me I felt like I was waking up from a dream and was suddenly in the aftermath of some really outrageous behavior that I had just done. It was like someone else had taken control of me. Some of the things I did are just the opposite of who I am and what I would ever do or want. I was completely unaware of what was going on during that hour or two, but I did remember everything that happened within a few minutes of coming out of the brief dreamlike state. Has anyone else on this forum – anyone diagnosed with DID – experienced it in this way?

"Interesting," thinks Sebastian. "So that's what it feels like for him." Sebastian needs some time to think about how to stop Kurt from getting too far down the path of a Dissociative Identity Disorder diagnosis. But that will have to wait. "Sorry to cut off the pity party, Kurtie-boy," thinks Sebastian as he takes control. "We have some work to do."

When Sebastian takes control, the first thing he does is look up flights to Ohio. He finds one that would get him in the Thursday night before the Saturday wedding, returning a week from that Sunday. Deciding it would be less likely for Kurt to cancel the trip if his dad is involved in some way, Sebastian next pulls up email and sends a message to Kurt's dad with a link to the flight information and some drivel about how lucky he is that the wedding is right before his NYADA break, how great it will be to see Mr. Schue and all his high school friends, and how much he wants to spend some time with the family.

Sebastian then sends some texts rapid fire to as many of Kurt's friends as he recognizes to let them know he's coming to the wedding and hopes they'll be there, too. He also sends one to Rachel, so she won't complain about being the last to know. He calls Kurt's dad for good measure – leaving a brief voice mail and asking him to check email as soon as possible. He finds the wedding website link on Kurt's email and also sends in his official RSVP – Kurt Hummel, attending.

He even sends a message to Kurt's boss at asking for the time off. She must have been working late, because she quickly replied:

Yes, of course you can have next week off, Kurt. I am really glad you decided to go. I know you were conflicted, but I thought you might really regret it if you let worries about your ex keep you from spending time with so many other people you care about. And I'm glad you're taking a break. It means I can have you work twice as hard when you get back and not feel guilty. :)

He saves the best for last, scrolling through Kurt's contacts to find Blaine, and pushing send.

Blaine sounds breathless, as if he had run to answer the phone. "Kurt," he breathed, "How are you?"

"Doing great, Blaine. Especially now that I'm talking to you." Sebastian figures it can't hurt to encourage Blaine with a bit of flirty banter.

"Me too," Blaine jumps in eagerly. "It's so good to hear from you."

"Did I interrupt anything? You sound out of breath." Sebastian almost says something like – 'and I like the way it sounds', but supposes that would be going so far.

"Oh, no, not at all," Blaine rushes to answer. "Well, actually, I was working on some choreography for one of the glee numbers at the wedding." Blaine half sings in a teasing way, "It's going to be spec-tac-u-lar. You don't want to miss it."

"Well, that's exactly why I called. I wanted to let you know that I have decided to come back to Lima for the wedding."

"Really?" Blaine's beaming smile is almost audible through the phone line. "That's so great, Kurt! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you. Are you leaving right after the wedding, or…"

"Absolutely not. I took your suggestion. I'm going to stay for the whole break week."

"This conversation keeps getting better and better," Blaine chuckles. "I know you'll be wanting to spend a lot of time with Burt, and you definitely should. I mean, he is your dad after all. Which of course you know. But is there any chance that I'll get to see you after the wedding?"

"You are adorable when you ramble," Kurt's voice purrs. "I'll do you one better – I'd like to see you before AND after the wedding. I'm looking at flights that leave right after my last classes for the week on Thursday, so we can put together an incredible number for you and I to perform at the wedding."

"Oh that's perfect! You're perfect! I'm going to find the perfect song for us!" Blaine gushed. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, Sebastian curling Kurt's lip into a half-cocked smile as he thought of all the possibilities. "We are going to have SO. MUCH. FUN."

After enduring some further discussion of song choices and potential dates for trips to the mall and the Lima Bean, Sebastian rushed Blaine off the phone with a work-related excuse and a promise to provide feedback by text or email to Blaine's suggestions for their duet song.

Right after hanging up with Blaine, Sebastian fielded a return call from Burt. He kept the call brief – he didn't want to give Burt any clues that his son is not exactly himself right now – but thanked "dad" profusely for already purchasing the tickets and for promising to pick Kurt up from the airport.

After all this work, Sebastian wanted to have some fun. Some of his future plans for sexual adventures that might also humiliate Kurt required special supplies. He hopped back on the computer and browsed a few sex toy and bondage gear websites for inspiration and made a few purchases, making a running commentary on each in his mind. Shiny black bondage tape was a necessity – it sticks to itself, is reusable, and allows for so many creative possibilities for use. Of course, at least one vibrating dildo is a must-have for any pathetic near-virgin in need of a sexual awakening. The slut paddle is pretty inventive. It's a long, rectangular leather paddle with cutouts that form the letters SLUT. A hard swat momentarily imprints the word SLUT in white around the red skin caused by the sting of the paddle.

But the spring loaded mouth gag is pure genius. While many ring gags hold the mouth open, most of them are too small to allow even a modestly sized cock through. The spring loaded gag has two small rubber cups joined by a metal spring. The gag is place in one side of the mouth with one cup on the lower teeth and one on the upper teeth. It is too strong to allow the wearer to close their mouth and as the jaw relaxes, the gag opens wider and wider, eventually holding the mouth wide open without getting in the way of any playful cocks. You can either use one alone, or use one on each side of the mouth. Sebastian thanks its nameless inventor as he drops two in the virtual cart.

He digs Kurt's credit card out of the wallet on the desk and selects the "discreet shipping" option, completing the purchase. He deletes the browser history. With any luck, and without any evidence of this particular activity this evening, Kurt may be completely surprised when he opens up the plain cardboard box.

Thinking again about Kurt's Internet search for answers to explain his out of character behavior with Adam, Sebastian decides it would be wise to stay in control until he can get Kurt almost asleep before returning to his own body. He might even set Kurt's alarm a few minutes later than his normal morning wake time. Then it would be a pretty safe bet that Kurt would be in too much of a rush to get to school to spend time checking websites or making doctors appointments. That would give Sebastian some time to discuss the situation with Sid and come up with some possible solutions.

Figuring he might as well do something useful with the time until Kurt's body feels tired enough to sleep, he rummages through the closet looking to catalog the skin tight pants, bondage-inspired shirt straps and shorts, knee high boots, and other options for the most fuckable looks that can be made with Kurt Hummel's wardrobe.

When Rachel comes home, she briefly meets Kurt's gaze, then looks away. She started to slink past him silently and Sebastian is feeling very lucky indeed that his stunt to humiliate Kurt also seems to have the added bonus of preventing him from having to talk with Rachel while acting as Kurt-like as possible. However, just before she reaches the curtain to her bedroom area, she stops for a moment, seems to gather her resolve, then turns and storms back toward him.

"Kurt, I am going to have this conversation with you whether you want to or not. That stunt that you pulled with Adam is negatively impacting my relationship with Brody. And that means I'm upset. And THAT means that even though my duet with Finn at Mr. Schue's wedding will be stunning no matter what, it is going to be very difficult for me to make the performance sublime when I am so distraught. Mr. Schue is a very important figure in the development of my early career, so the footage from the wedding video is sure to be used in my future Lifetime Television Biography of a Great Star. Millions of people are going to watch that and it has to be perfect. But it won't be and it's your fault. How can you be so selfish, Kurt?"

Sebastian is mostly stunned at this dialog, so Kurt's mouth hangs slightly open while he stares at Rachel in silence.

"Last night I asked Brody to move in with me," continues Rachel. "And he said no. You know why he said no? Because he doesn't want to have to worry every day what he might see when he opens the front door. And neither do I. It's affecting my beauty sleep and I really need that to stop."

"Rachel, I – "

"No, Kurt," Rachel cuts him off. "On second thought, I am not ready for this conversation. I am going to have to think seriously about this living situation while we're in Lima. I decided to leave on Wednesday so my dads can help me rebuild my confidence for taking the stage on Saturday."

Rachel spins on her heel and starts to march back to her room, arms swinging violently. Just as Sebastian starts to breathe a sigh of relief, Rachel turns back around and says more softly, "You know, I really care about you Kurt. And I don't judge you for having some, well, unusual sexual interests. I just hope you are using condoms. And please don't make me walk in on you again." Rachel crosses back to Kurt and says, "I'm going to hug you now," before doing just that.

Once he has Kurt's body safely back in his room with curtains drawn, Sebastian is unsure what to think of the exchange with Rachel. He's on the cusp of feeling moved and maybe even a bit guilty, but then he things of Rachel's long and ridiculously self-obsessed monolog before she got to the "I care about you" and "let me hug you" bit and shakes his head.

"Well, one good thing came of all of that," Sebastian thinks. "Oh, Kurtie-boy, what fun we can get up to on Wednesday night with this spacious apartment all to ourselves, hmmm? I wonder how many guys we could fit in this loft?"

Kurt's body still doesn't feel tired enough for Sebastian to trust that Kurt will fall asleep when he cedes control, so Sebastian turns to a time-tested method for getting to sleep. He strips off Kurt's clothes, kicking them off to the side, stretches out on the bed, and grips his cock in his hand. He strokes and twists experimentally, soon learning the right technique and rhythm to send jolts of pleasure through Kurt's brain. He soon speeds up the pace, his hand flying and twisting over Kurt's straining cock. Sebastian cums to a vision of pounding that cock into Blaine's warm, wet mouth as it's forced open by two spring-loaded mouth gags. Just as Kurt starts to drift into sleep, Sebastian cedes control and slips back to his own body.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Sebastian does the next day is pick up a disposable cell phone. He realizes that things could go south very quickly if Kurt finds out too much about the plans Sebastian has made for him with Blaine. And he is pretty sure that Blaine will be in touch with Kurt soon with potential song choices for their duet at the wedding. The duet Sebastian is pretty sure that Kurt would never actually want to perform with his ex. Sebastian really doesn’t want to have to go through the hassle of smoothing things over with Blaine after an exchange with a confused or even irate Kurt. 

Now in his own body, Sebastian does not have access to either Kurt’s phone or his voice to fool Blaine. He certainly can’t contact Blaine with his own phone, because he and Blaine are in each other’s address books. But he has an idea and he hopes the new phone does the trick. He plugs Blaine’s number into the phone and pulls up the text message window.

Unknown number: Hey, Blaine. It’s me, Kurt. My Dad bought the tickets for the flights we talked about before. I’m so glad I’ll have that extra day to practice our duet. Any song choices picked out?

Sebastian plans out a follow-up text to explain the number, but Blaine responds right away.

Blaine: Is this really you, Kurt? Or is it one of your friends trying to play a trick on you? I’m just confused. Whose phone is this?

Unknown number: It’s really me. This is going to be my new phone for Vogue.com. I actually am hoping you can help me out by texting me on it this week.

Blaine: Can you talk? I’ll call you.

Unknown number: No, just texting for now. I’ll explain. They’re giving me the phone for work and they already have the phone plan, but I get a week to choose which phone model I want. 

Unknown number: I really shouldn’t be using it for personal stuff, but Isabelle said I can text with one friend on all the different models and make a few work calls on each one to help me decide. So, don’t give anyone else this number, okay.

Blaine: Wow, I’m flattered you would choose me. And it’s awesome that you get to test drive the phones. Are any of them particularly fashionable?

Unknown number: It’s Vogue.com. They’re all fashionable, of course. And don’t feel too flattered. I chose you because I knew we needed to make some plans. 

Blaine: I’m still flattered. And I’m happy to help you with your phone selection quest by being the other side of your text conversations. Some of this may be easier over the phone, though.

Unknown number: I’ll be too busy for most of the week for phone calls. Lots of deadlines before my trip – at school and work. Let me call you from my regular phone when I have a chance, ok? If you want to run something by me before then, use this phone.

Blaine: You got it. Give me a minute to save this number. I’m gonna call it Kurt’s secret work phone.

Kurt’s secret work phone: Actually, can you call it something more discrete? I really don’t want all our other friends trying to call or text me on this number. Since it’s supposed to be for work and all.

Blaine: Sure, no problem. How about 007?

007: Perfect.

Blaine: Gotta run to class. I’ll text some song ideas to you later today, so be sure to switch your phone before then.

007: Can’t wait. :)

Sebastian stares at the phone for a moment in wonder. He really hadn’t been sure he could pull that off. He needs more help for his other problem, so he heads over to Seikly Enterprises for a chat with Sid.

Sebastian absentmindedly swirls the watery remnants of his drink, ice cubes clinking softly against the glass. He had relayed all the details of Kurt’s Internet research, along with a very edited version of the incident that led Kurt to think he might have multiple personalities. Now he sits slouched back on a chair in Sid’s office, waiting for a response.

Sid shifts on his chair and clears his throat. “While it is unusual for a client’s activities to drive a host to seek answers so quickly, it certainly has happened before. And we are always fully prepared to remedy these situations to allow our clients to continue their full six months package.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” asks Sebastian heatedly. “You can’t exactly stop him from going to a psychiatrist.”

“No, of course not.” Sid leans forward, palms face down on the desk. “In fact, we want him to do just that. We just have to make sure that he goes to the right psychiatrist. A psychiatrist pre-selected and paid handsomely by Seikly Enterprises. One who can help your host accept all aspects of his personality, including the ones that are bothering him right now. A psychiatrist who will report back to us after each session so we can keep tabs on your host’s progress.”

“That’s delightfully wicked,” Sebastian says in a tone that makes it clear he is less than impressed. “But finding the psychiatrist isn’t really what I’m worried about. How do we get Kurt to choose this one? He pays attention to detail, so I don’t think we can let him set up an appointment anywhere and then try to switch up the information on him later. And I can’t just go in there and make him pick this guy against his will because he’ll remember that later and think his other personality is trying to screw with him.”

“Actually, I think your host – Kurt, is it? – made this easy for us. Do you remember the url for the forum where Kurt posted his inquiries about dissociative identity disorder?”

“Yes, I have that,” Sebastian replies. “I have his login information, too if you need it.”

Sid pulls a notepad and pen from a drawer in the desk and slides them over to Sebastian. “I don’t think we need the login, but go ahead and write it down just in case. It would also help if you jot down the gist of his comment. We’ll go ahead and create a few different accounts and profiles on the site and respond to his question. One of the responses will mention our doctor as an expert in the field, but that he doesn’t know where Kurt is from and the doctor is in Manhattan. We’ll set up our doctor with an office and make sure he takes Kurt’s insurance. We’ll also create some glowing reviews for our doctor on Yelp, WebMD, HealthGrades, and such. Just make sure the next time you’re in there that Kurt sees all of this and makes the appointment. Try to let him do it while he’s in control, but if you need to take over, he’ll have enough evidence that his decision will make sense to him and he likely won’t question it.”

“You really do think of everything,” says Sebastian, genuinely impressed.

Kurt shifts impatiently in his seat, waiting for his acting class to finish. He has been anxious and rushed all day. For some reason he cannot fathom, he had set the alarm for 20 minutes later than usual. He had to skip his entire morning skin care ritual and barely had time to choke down some toast before dashing out the door. Just as he boarded the train, he realized he had never retrieved his phone from the charging dock and now he has been without it all day.

He is clenching the muscles in the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. He rolls his shoulders back and turns his head slightly from side to side, trying to ease the tension to no avail. He only had to duck into an empty classroom once to avoid running into Adam and the bathroom another time to avoid Rachel. Even so, he feels like he has spent the day avoiding land mines and he is exhausted. In class, he can barely concentrate with all of the humiliating memories of his night with Adam screaming for his constant attention. And he really is worried he might have a serious mental health issue. He really has to make that doctor’s appointment.

Kurt is momentarily pulled from his thoughts back into the classroom by a spattering of applause as the student performing a monologue bows and returns to his seat. Kurt joins in for the last two claps, then tries again to concentrate on the professor’s critiques of the performance.

He is really looking forward to the break next week. He plans to spend most of it catching up at work. Isabelle has been really nice about it so far, but he still feels he needs to prove that even as a full-time student, he can put in enough hours to be considered valuable at Vogue.com. He daydreams for a moment about walking through the vault, running his hands through the racks of silk jackets and designer gowns. 

“Kurt, you’re up,” barks the professor from right behind his head, causing Kurt to startle violently before scrambling up to escape from his thoughts and into the performance of his monologue. 

Kurt leaves NYADA immediately after his last class. He usually would stay to chat with his classmates about the latest Broadway gossip, but he is willing to give that up for today in favor of avoiding Rachel, Adam and Brody. 

Kurt is in such a hurry to get to his phone – he has a bit of anxiety about being available by phone at all times in case his Dad has an emergency – that he doesn’t even notice the rather large package outside the door to the apartment. He charges over to his phone, barely pausing to drop his shoulder bag to the ground, and gasps when he sees that he has 4 missed calls and 15 text messages. 

“Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay,” Kurt chants as he dials voicemail and waits for the messages to play. 

“Hi Kurt, it’s Dad,” comes Burt’s booming, and thankfully healthy-sounding voice. “I just wanted to let you know that I may have to stay late at the shop Thursday night, so it might be Finn or Carole picking you up from the airport. But I’ll be home by the time you guys get back. I can’t wait to see you, kiddo! You made my day when you let me buy those tickets. A whole week with my boy at home – it’s like an early birthday present. Love you!”

Kurt replays the message twice, sinking down onto the edge of his bed as spikes of fear licked up his spine. “What did I do this time,” he asks himself quietly. 

He stares at nothing and listens to the other messages. One is from Melinda, a classmate, asking about scheduling time to work on a group project they were assigned in class that day. One is from Isabelle, asking about when she can expect to see the draft blog entry he owes her on fabulous footwear. The last one is from Rachel, pouting that he let her know about his plans to attend the wedding by text and not in person. And of course, asking if he was planning to sing. 

He scrolls quickly through the texts – each from a different member of Glee – high school students and alums – each with their own unique way of saying how excited they are to see him.

Hazy bits of memories, frayed at the edges, begin to surface. It’s vague, but Kurt does remember looking up flights and a brief call with his dad to ask him to purchase the tickets. He even thinks he might have called Blaine to say he had changed his mind. He isn’t sure if this is something he himself did or if it was another symptom of whatever is wrong with him. He hadn’t planned on going to the wedding, but not because he didn’t want to spend time with his family and have a reunion with all of his high school friends. It was mostly to avoid Blaine and to catch up on work. 

“Oh shit! Work!” shouts Kurt as he throws himself across the room to his laptop. He sighs in relief to see the exchange with Isabelle, who seems quite happy to let Kurt have a week of vacation. “Wow, I better finish that blog piece tonight. And make it stellar.” 

Kurt doesn’t know what to think about this new development. Unlike the last time he felt like someone else had taken control of him, he hadn’t done anything crazy or too far removed from his normal behavior. In fact, he thinks having a break from his very stressful life in New York might be just the thing he needs to get back to normal. And it’s not like he can back out now. Not when his father sounds so thrilled to see him. Not when the money has already been spent on the non-refundable tickets. Not when everyone in Kurt’s entire world knows that he is taking this trip and would find it very odd indeed if he suddenly changed his mind. 

Kurt’s reverie is broken by Rachel’s voice as she rolls the door back. “Kurt, are you home? There’s a package outside the door that has your name on it. I’m going to go ahead and open it.”

Kurt’s eyes fly wide open as he suddenly remembers placing a rush order for some very disturbing and very embarrassing sex toys. He doesn’t have time to think about what that means about his state of mind. 

“Wait! Don’t open that!” he yells as he rips his privacy curtain aside and runs out into the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt skids to a stop right in front of Rachel and yanks her wrist away from the box violently.

 

“Ow!” yelps Rachel as the scissors drop from her fingers and bounce from the box to the table before clattering to the floor. Kurt stares at Rachel with wide eyes, breathing hard. Rachel stares back with pursed lips and a wrinkled brow. Kurt glances at the box, then at Rachel’s wrist, still in his tight grip. Kurt’s breathing slows and he slowly lets go. Rachel immediately rubs over her wrist with her other hand. “That really hurt!” she whines. “What in the hell was that for?”

 

“Oh my God, Rachel, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I just – I just really don’t want you to open that box,” Kurt stammers.

 

Rachel glances at the box. “It’s from Tennessee,” she says. She looks at Kurt suspiciously. “Why are you getting a package from Tennessee? And what difference does it make if I open it? We open each others packages all the time.”

 

Kurt marches toward the box and pulls it into his arms. He runs through about a dozen potential excuses in his head, rejecting each one. Rachel taps her foot on the floor and looks at him expectantly. When he says nothing, she huffs out an exaggerated sigh and says, “What are you trying to hide?”

 

“Nothing!” squeaks Kurt.

 

“Then why can’t I open it?” Rachel insists, grabbing onto the other end of the box and trying to tug it out of Kurt’s arms.

 

Panicking, Kurt shouts out the first thing that comes into his head, “It’s a surprise!” Rachel lets go and takes a small step back, raising her eyebrows and waiting for him to continue. Thinking fast, Kurt continues, “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. It’s a gift. For you.”

 

Rachel’s expression softens. “A surprise for me? What for? We already celebrated my birthday.”

 

“It’s my clumsy way of apologizing for acting so weird and making you uncomfortable. The ‘I’m sorry’ cookies are kind of your thing, so I wanted to do something else,” Kurt continues. He silently congratulates himself in his head for coming up with something so convincing.

 

Rachel smiles and says, “That’s really sweet, Kurt. I guess I kind of ruined the surprise part.”

 

They both chuckle at that. Then Rachel gives Kurt a playful look and paws at the box again. “Well, now that I know it’s for me, why don’t you let me have it?”

 

“No!” Kurt yells and yanks the box away from her again. At her startled look, he says apologetically, “I mean, not yet.” He giggles nervously and sing-songs, “Presentation is everything, after all. Just give me a minute to wrap this and then it will be yours.”

 

“You’re so silly,” Rachel says with a beaming smile. “But go ahead and work on that perfect presentation. I’ll just be in the kitchen, getting some dinner started. I can’t believe you got me a gift! I can’t wait to see what it is!” Rachel skips into the kitchen.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt grabs the box and scurries back to his room, closing the curtain tight behind him. He throws the box into the back of the closet and covers it with a pile of shoes and clothes. He has a general sense about what’s in there, but has no real desire to take a closer look at his odd purchases right now. Plus, he has to find something to serve as a makeshift apology gift. Kurt stands in front of the closet, eyes sweeping across the small space. He holds his chin in his hand and taps his cheek with one finger. He turns to his dresser, pulling open each drawer slowly and quietly, to rummage through the contents.

 

In the second to last drawer he finds it – a delicate aquamarine silk scarf. He fell in love with it at a sample sale last month, but once he got it home, he realized it didn’t quite go with the rest of the outfit he had planned for that evening. So he had placed it carefully into the drawer and then promptly forgotten about it. Fortunately, Rachel had never seen it. He digs around in his closet for a gift bag and tissue paper he had saved from his own birthday. He nestles the scarf in the tissue paper and heads out to the kitchen, hoping Rachel doesn’t question why such a small gift arrived in such a large box.

 

Thankfully, she doesn’t. Rachel squeals in delight at the gift. She grabs Kurt’s hands in hers and jumps up and down, shouting “thank you, thank you!” She then pulls him in for a quick hug. “I hate being mad at you,” she says into his chest. “And I don’t want us to avoid each other anymore.”

 

“Me either,” Kurt says. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too,” says Rachel. She pulls back to look him in the eye and grips his arms. “I’m still worried about you. You have been acting awfully strange lately. And your behavior hasn’t exactly been safety-conscious.” Kurt winces at that last comment. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Kurt says tentatively. “I’m definitely myself right now, talking with you. But I know I haven’t always been myself this week. I’m not really sure what is going on with me. I think I need to talk with someone – a counselor or something – and work this out. I’ve actually started to do some research…”

 

“That’s great!” Rachel blurts out, then backtracks when she sees Kurt’s surprised expression. “I mean, it’s not good that you are feeling this way, but I am so happy you are going to get some help. I was going to plan an intervention with everyone from the glee club. It was going to be very dramatic and moving and – “

 

“Yes, well now that won’t be necessary,” Kurt cuts in. “And please, don’t talk about this with anyone else. I know it may not seem like I care about privacy anymore, but I really do.”

 

Rachel nods solemnly. “Of course I won’t say anything, Kurt. Just keep me posted on your progress with the counseling, okay?”

 

“Will do,” says Kurt with a small smile. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually looking forward to going back to Lima. I think it will do me some good. Especially seeing my dad.”

 

“I’m sure it will,” says Rachel carefully, still looking at him intently.

 

Kurt really wants Rachel’s focus off of his state of mind, so he quickly adds, “And I’m looking forward to hearing you sing at the wedding, of course. How many songs did you prepare?”

 

His question works like a charm. “Well I am working on a rather moving solo piece. And I’ll be singing a duet with Finn that I am sure will be very uplifting. And of course, I’ve rehearsed several other numbers in case I get a request for an encore.” Rachel winds the scarf around her neck and bounds toward the bathroom. “I’m going to go look at my new scarf in the mirror, then we can have dinner.”

 

Kurt leans against the counter and takes a few deep breaths. He’s grateful Rachel is leaving tomorrow so he can stop pretending he’s fine and can get back to figuring out what is wrong with him. He moves the frying pan with the stir-fry off the hot burner and resolves to check the Dissociative Identity Disorder forum tonight for any new messages. He also resolves to find an even better hiding place for the contents of that box.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sebastian grins when his new phone lights up again with a new message from Blaine. They had been texting on and off all day, bantering about possible songs to sing at the wedding. Sebastian really doesn’t care about what song he will sing with Kurt’s voice, but his coy objections and silly suggestions draw out the conversation.

 

BLAINE: Okay, okay. Message received. No Adele. But you have to agree this next idea is perfect: Beyonce – Crazy in Love.

 

Sebastian is not sure if it’s a prolonged joke or an earnest string of suggestions, but Blaine keeps offering up pop songs by female artists. Sebastian doesn’t really want to do a girls song. It may suit Kurt’s girly voice, but Sebastian is pretty sure he also can sing in a male vocal range. Singing like a girl would be a real turn-off. Sebastian does remember hearing some stories about Blaine at Dalton and that Katy Perry and Pink were his favorites when he was lead singer for the Warblers. Time for some more teasing.

 

007: All these female artists and you haven’t once mentioned Pink or Katy Perry. I hear you do a killer Teenage Dream.

 

The pause after that is so long, Sebastian wonders if Blaine got called away to something else. Just as he is about to give up on Blaine for the evening and turn to another task, the phone lights up again.

 

BLAINE: I guess I deserve that. I am so sorry, though, Kurt. I have regretted what I did every day.

“Hmmm. Not the reaction I expected,” thinks Sebastian. “Guess Katy Perry is a sore spot.” Trying to steer things back to the casual, Sebastian types again.

 

007: I didn’t mean it like that. Bad joke, I guess. Sorry.

 

BLAINE: Okay.

 

007: Maybe we should go retro. How about something by an 80’s band?

 

This seems to get the conversation back on track

 

BLAINE: Excellent. How about Open Your Heart by Madonna.

 

007: Enough with the female singers. There are plenty of great 80’s songs by MALE artists.

 

BLAINE: It’s easy to just sit there waiting to tear down my suggestions. Come on, if you want male artists so badly, name a song.

 

007: INXS – Need You Tonight.

 

BLAINE: LOL! Can you imagine Ms. Pillsbury’s face! Seriously, why not What I Like About You by the Romantics. That’s more the bride’s speed.

 

007: Too cheesy. Why not a true duet? Don’t You Want Me by Human League.

 

BLAINE: Okay, now you’re just being mean. You just want to remind me of my every humiliation. Are you going to suggest When I Get You Alone next?

 

Sebastian doesn’t know the story behind Don’t You Want Me, but he had heard about the Gap Attack incident. It’s a Warbler legend and honestly was part of what first attracted Sebastian to Blaine. After all, anyone who had the balls to sing a song that kinky, aggressive and suggestive to a guy they barely know, and at their workplace, no less, gains quite a few sexy points in Sebastian’s book. Sebastian doesn’t know Ms. Pillsbury, but based on Blaine’s earlier comment he figures that she is a bit of a prude. So he uses that in his next text.

 

007: You’re going to make me spit up my drink over here! If you think Need You Tonight is too suggestive for Ms. Pillsbury, what do you think she would do with When I Get You Alone?

 

BLAINE: She’d probably go up in smoke from the embarrassment. She’s so sweet though, we shouldn’t make fun of her.

 

007: Okay, okay. Any other ideas?

 

BLAINE: Oh, I know! I Just Can’t Get Enough by Depeche Mode.

 

Sebastian doesn’t know the song, but he likes the title. “Oh Blaine,” he thinks, “you don’t know how true that is. But you’re going to find out.”

 

007: Yes, that’s perfect. I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?

 

BLAINE: Wow. Okay. It looks like we have a song. I’ll start working on arrangements. Have a good night!

 

Sebastian puts the phone down and sighs. He wonders how much longer he will have to play at being Kurt who is still hurt about how Blaine cheated on him before he can move on to playing Kurt who just wants to throw Blaine down onto the nearest horizontal surface and fuck him senseless.

 

Just then, his other phone starts rings. He glances at the caller id and answers, “Sid, it’s late. What’s going on?”

 

“Hello, Mr. Smythe,” comes Sid’s smooth voice. “I am sorry to bother you so late, but I have an update on the situation we discussed yesterday. I thought you might like to know right away.”

 

“I’m listening,” Sebastian replies.

 

“Things are moving in the right direction. Your host visited the forum again earlier today and read the comments we posted and responded to them. You can log in yourself to take a look. In fact, it might be a good idea.”

 

“Sure, I’ll do that after we talk. What about the suggestion for a doctor?” asks Sebastian.

 

“He didn’t respond directly to our proxies’ messages online, but we were able to track the websites he visited and we saw that he did indeed look up the doctor’s website, as well as reviews on WebMD and some of the other sites. So, everything is primed for you to make sure he sets up an appointment, if he doesn’t do it on his own before you get there.”

 

“That all sounds good, yet you’re calling me at 10pm” says Sebastian suspiciously. “So what is the problem?”

 

“Not a problem, exactly, but based on what he wrote in the forum, your host does seem incredibly disturbed by what he experienced during your past visits. Now I don’t have any right to ask – nor, frankly, do I want to know – what you have been up to. But we have found in the past that most of our clients choose to be discrete so the host is less likely to suspect that there is something wrong. I think we need to talk about some techniques you can use so that he is less likely to remember these incidents.”

 

“Still listening,” Sebastian says noncommittally. He doesn’t want Sid to know that he has no intention of using any special techniques to spare Kurt from fear or embarrassment. Sid doesn’t have to know that part of the reason Sebastian considers Kurt to be the perfect host is that he greatly enjoys humiliating him.

 

“We have explained to you before that the host is unaware of what is going on while you are in control. Typically, the host is able to remember what happened after you cede control or leave entirely. However, the extent and the clarity of the memories can change depending upon when and how you leave,” Sid begins.

After a noticeable pause, Sebastian prods, “Go on.”

 

“When you leave or cede control abruptly while the host is still awake and still engaged in behavior that might be odd for the host, he will remember almost instantly and with great clarity,” continues Sid. “If you wait until the host is back to doing one of his normal activities before you leave, it will take longer for the memories to surface. The host may not remember every detail. If you leave the host while he is sleeping or just about to fall asleep, he is least likely to remember what happened while you were in control. In some cases, the host never seems to remember or remembers it only as a dream. In other cases, especially if something happens that triggers the memories, the host can remember in greater detail.”

 

“Last night I left right when Kurt was falling asleep,” Sebastian says. “Does that mean he doesn’t remember what happened while I was there?”

 

“Kurt wrote about this on the forum. It seems that he didn’t remember anything about last night when he woke up, but he was in a rush to get to school and was busy throughout the day. He also left his phone at home. When he got back home and heard about his actions the night before – making travel plans, speaking on the phone with an ex – from his family and friends, he started to remember, but the memories are vague rather than detailed. He was relieved because this behavior was not so out of the ordinary for him, but then a package arrived with a purchase he made that was out of character for him and he suddenly remembered this as well and became very concerned once more about his mental health.”

 

“He wrote about that on the forum?” Sebastian asks, incredulous.

 

“He wrote about an unusual purchase. He didn’t say what it was. Nor do I want to know,” Sid was quick to add. “I just wanted to give you some advice about being more discrete. Are you still planning to come to my office tomorrow afternoon to do a dry run of an overnight adventure before your longer visit with your host?”

 

“Yes, I have an appointment for two o’clock,” Sebastian replies.

 

“Good,” says Sid. “This will be a good opportunity for you to practice making sure the host sleeps before you cede control back to him again. We can see if this alleviates his anxiety a bit.”

 

“All right. Thanks for the information. I’ll see you tomorrow,” says Sebastian as he disconnects the call.

 

Sebastian stares out his window at the city lights and thinks for several minutes. He is a bit annoyed at Sid’s implication that he is breaking some sort of unwritten etiquette of entering someone else’s body and controlling their actions without their permission or knowledge. Sebastian has no intention of following this etiquette. After all, he is paying good money for this service and he wants to enjoy it to the fullest.

 

However, he thinks he may just follow Sid’s advice about allowing Kurt to sleep before he leaves or cedes control. A slow, piecemeal reveal of his own abhorrent behavior could be a lot more delicious way to have fun with Kurt than sudden humiliation and embarrassment. Sebastian just needs to make sure he leaves enough clues that there is no way Kurt won’t eventually remember every detail of the night of utter debauchery that Sebastian has in store for him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt wakes up a minute before the alarm goes off on Thursday morning. He stretches out an arm and turns the alarm off before it rings. He always prefers waking up this way, rather than being ripped from sleep by the blaring combinations of beeps and static-filled talk radio that ensure that he doesn’t sleep through his first class. 

Kurt lies in bed another minute, staring up at the ceiling and going through a mental checklist of what he needs to do today between getting home from NYADA and heading off to the airport. He is feeling that unique mixture of excitement, anxiety and joy that comes with a break from college and travel home. Deciding that he really needs to get up to get out the door on time, he stretches languidly and hops out of the bed. 

It isn’t until he is showered, moisturized, dressed and finished with breakfast that the eeriness starts to seep in. He’s on his way back to the bathroom to brush his teeth when it hits him. He stops in his tracks and spins in a slow circle around the apartment, trying to pinpoint what it is exactly that is causing everything to feel so wrong. 

At first glance, nothing seems out of place. The apartment is spotless. That isn’t out of the ordinary. Kurt and Rachel both like to come home to a clean apartment, so they always put some extra effort into a final cleaning spree before going on a trip. Kurt remembers quite clearly helping Rachel with some cleaning on Wednesday afternoon before she left for the airport. He also has some vague memories of continuing the cleaning on his own later in the evening. He thinks for a moment, straining to remember anything else about Wednesday afternoon and evening. His mind is a blank. 

Cold spikes of fear flare up from his stomach and spread up his spine. His heart beats rapidly in his chest and his breathing comes fast and shallow. Nothing good has come lately of Kurt’s new tendency to have blank spots in his memory. 

Struck with panic over what new horrors he might have gotten himself into last night, Kurt whips his head back and forth, and spins around. He stares at each wall and piece of furniture in turn, searching for clues. Everything is in its place and everything is clean, but something just feels wrong. 

Kurt sucks in a breath when he sees the time. He is going to have to continue the search for clues later. He sprints to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then hurriedly throws his things in his bag. As he reaches the door, something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. The framed Wicked poster on the wall next to the door is off-center. He straightens it, then turns again to survey the apartment as a whole. 

Kurt shivers. He can’t shake the feeling that something is very wrong and it is driving him crazy that he can’t figure it out. He is reminded of a Twilight Zone episode he watched a few weeks ago. In it, a couple falls through a loophole of time and discovers that there is a construction crew in another dimension that tears down and rebuilds our world from scratch every minute of the day. 

To explain his job, the construction crew leader provides the example that when you are tearing apart your house, frantically looking for your wallet and suddenly see it appear right in front of you, it means the construction crew in another world forgot to put the wallet in the room during the minute you needed it. The crew leader then makes sure the crew corrects the problem in the next minute they construct, so the wallet appears out of nowhere for you to find. Once back in their own dimension, the couple notices a blue wrench left on a phone booth, evidence of the construction crew and their occasional mistakes. 

Kurt feels like he is looking not at his apartment, but a copy some construction crew from another dimension created. It’s as if someone who doesn’t really know where everything is supposed to go had picked up every knick-knack, cleaned it thoroughly, and replaced it carefully, but slightly askew. 

With a sinking feeling, Kurt realizes he is late. As he opens the door, he realizes he is glad to have an excuse to leave the increasingly disturbing apartment. As he scurries down the stairs, he shakes his head a bit, then laughs inwardly at himself for thinking he could force the fear out of his brain by shaking his head like an etch-a-sketch. He tells himself he needs to focus on his classes instead of his fear. He can worry about the apartment – and what clues it might hold to what actually happened last night – when he gets back from school. 

Classes provide exactly the distraction Kurt is hoping for. His first class is music theory, which is close enough to math that it takes all of his focus to follow the professor’s lecture and take passable notes. He slips in as quietly as he can through the rear door to the classroom, as he is indeed a few minutes late and class has already started. Kurt is actually thankful because missing the first ten minutes of the lecture means he has to pay even closer attention to understand the rest of the lesson. There simply isn’t any room in his brain to obsess about the apartment. 

He gets a quick bathroom and water bottle refill break before the next class. He follows his new routine of walking in the opposite direction of the next class to a more out-of-the-way bathroom which allows him to avoid running into Adam and Brody, who both seem to have a morning break at the same time as Kurt on most days. 

The next class is vocal performance. Even though Kurt still finds Ms. Tibideaux intimidating, vocal performance is by far his favorite class. Today, they practice vocal exercises and proper breathing techniques in unison. Kurt also is one of four students performing a solo for critique. As always, Kurt loses himself in the emotion of the song. When he finishes the last, soaring note, he immediately cringes in anticipation of Ms. Tibideaux’s usual harsh criticism. However, she surprises him by praising his technical improvement and excellent portrayal of the emotions behind the song. 

Kurt finds both singing and receiving praise to be cathartic. Smiling, he heads toward the cafeteria for his lunch break. He is in the process of adding grilled chicken to the spinach and mixed green salad he is creating at the salad bar, when he senses someone standing very close behind him. He freezes for a moment, then slowly turns. Standing so close that Kurt can feel his breath on his face is Sean, a stunning ebony-skinned dance major who sometimes serves as a teaching student in Kurt’s beginning dance class. 

Kurt startles and takes a large step back, tray wobbling slightly in his hands. Sean raises an eyebrow, grins, and says in a deep and intimate voice, “Hey there, Kurt. I’m surprised to see you today.” 

“Um, hi Sean,” Kurt says slowly. He’s very confused that Sean is talking to him because they have barely exchanged two words all year. He’s also confused by both Sean’s words and his knowing tone. “What are you talking about?” 

Sean’s grin stretches even wider across his face. “Oh, Kurt my man,” he laughs, “I always knew you da bomb!” 

With that, Sean turns and walks away, shaking his head and chuckling quietly. The cold fear, which Kurt had forgotten, is back. Kurt stares at the salad bar for a moment, using all of his resolve to shove the fear back into a manageable corner of his mind. 

He scans the room and spots a table of his friends from acting class. Katie looks up and their eyes meet. She smiles and waves him over to join the trio already at the table and deep in smiling conversation. Soon he is lost in the hilarity as they try to outdo each other with stories of epic acting fails and stagehand foibles from their various high school productions. Kurt has no class immediately after lunch, so he stays at the table as two friends leave and three more arrive. This new group has some truly outrageous stories that are told with the utmost dramatic effect. 

Acting class is next. There are no student performances today. Usually that means that Kurt will find the class boring. But this time Kurt is content to spend the class practicing diction and projection. It’s repetitive, but it keeps his mind off of other thoughts that he would really rather avoid. 

At his next break, Kurt heads to the dance studio for some stretching. There is no class during this period, so it is a good time to stretch or practice pirouettes. It also helps him stay awake through his final class of the day, playwriting. The class sounded exciting when he signed up for it at the beginning of the semester, but they have done a lot more reading and analysis of various experts’ tomes on the art of playwriting than actual writing of plays. 

Kurt ducks behind the changing screens in the dance studio and quickly changes into looser fitting clothing. As he stretches, he hears the previously empty studio fill up as other students lay claim to various corners of the room to stretch and practice. Kurt places his calf on the bar and stretches toward it with his upper body. Just as his fingers lace together behind the arch of his foot and his nose touches his knee, Kurt stiffens at the brush of someone else’s fingers across his thigh. 

Kurt lifts his head and chest slowly, leaving his leg on the bar. The hand on his leg belongs to Sean. Next to Sean is another dancer – Kurt doesn’t know his name, but remembers seeing him in the studio before. On the other side of the bar, reaching out to stroke Kurt’s calf, is yet another dancer. Kurt thinks his name is Nathan. Or maybe it’s Ethan. Kurt isn’t really sure. More importantly, he has no idea why these three guys he barely knows are suddenly crowding him and pawing at him. 

Kurt doesn’t move or try to push them away. He’s frozen with uncertainty and that nagging fear that has been with him all day. The three guys seem to be friends and they all are obviously dance majors, with their powerful, sculpted thighs and arms. The guys are sharing knowing looks. Something about this reminds Kurt of the moment before being tossed into a dumpster. Kurt briefly meets Sean’s gaze, then glances quickly at the other two guys. 

Nathan/Ethan, still rubbing Kurt’s calf slowly, is the first to speak. The words he says are mundane, “So, Kurt, how are classes going today?” What startles Kurt is the tone. It’s said in a low, seductive voice that might have matched better with a pick-up line at a bar. 

“Yeah, Kurt,” adds the nameless guy, placing his hand possessively on Kurt’s lower back. In an equally seductive voice, he continues, “I hope your classes were _satisfying_ enough for you.” 

Sean, who is now crouching down and resting his cheek on Kurt’s thigh, looks up Kurt’s body at his face and adds in a sultry drawl, “With your long lunch hour and time for stretching in the dance studio, it makes me wonder if you have _enough_ classes to satisfy you.” The three guys look at each other and chuckle. 

Dread is creeping down Kurt’s spine. He finally straightens up and pulls his leg back toward his body, jostling nameless guy’s hand and Sean’s cheek off of him. He sidesteps Nathan/Ethan’s hand at his back. Coldly, he enunciates, “I have no idea what any of you are talking about.” 

Sean laughs, slaps his own thigh, and points at Kurt. “You’re killing me, Kurt. Oh, man. You play stone cold fox and stone cold bitch. I told Nate and Justin about your innocent routine at lunch and they just had to see it for themselves.” 

Nameless guy – or actually, Justin – sidles up next to Kurt and puts an arm around his waist. His breath tickles Kurt’s ear as he speaks. “Yeah, we all agree you’re a good actor, so you can stop showing off _those_ skills.” 

Nate steps in close and whispers into Kurt’s other ear, “I can think of _another_ set of skills you can show off.” 

“Stop it!” shouts Kurt, simultaneously pushing Nate away and checking Justin with his hip. A few other heads turn in their direction at Kurt’s raised voice. He crosses his arms and takes another step back from the three guys. In a lower voice he says, “I really don’t know understand what you’re talking about. Now leave me alone. I don’t know you, I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t want any of you anywhere near me.”  

“What’s wrong, Kurt, huh?” asks Sean in a mock hurt tone. “I thought we were friends. Or at least, you were certainly friendly last night.” 

All three guys chuckle at that and Nate gives Sean a high five. Kurt stares at them in horror, then turns and runs out of the studio, leaving his bag behind. Kurt doesn’t stop until he is behind a locked stall in the bathroom. He stands in the stall, fighting an irrational fear that is telling him to stand on the toilet so no one will know he’s in there. He holds his head in both hands, willing his mind to stay together. Blood rushes past his ears as his heart pounds. As Sean’s words fully sink in, Kurt’s stomach turns and he dry heaves into the toilet. 

Kurt spends the rest of his free period and most of his writing class alternately sitting on the toilet with his head between his knees and dry heaving into the toilet. It takes a long time for his breathing to slow down. Kurt can feel the fuzzy memories from last night bumping against his consciousness. A big part of him really doesn’t want to know what he did with Sean, Nate and Justin, so he actively pushes the memories away and tries to focus on something else. Of course, he doesn’t even need to remember to have a pretty good idea what probably happened. 

Kurt knows there is no way he can handle the last few minutes of his class, so he cautiously approaches the dance studio again. When he sees a dance class in session and that his three tormentors are gone, he opens the door and walks carefully along the perimeter of the room to retrieve his bag. 

On the subway ride back to his apartment, Kurt listens to his ipod and sings along loudly, shutting his eyes and not caring how annoying this must be for the other passengers. It is the slightly less crazy-looking version of sticking his fingers in his ears and singing “la, la, la, la, la, la, la” at the top of his lungs. It is effective. His brain is flooded with Lady Gaga and nothing else. 

When Kurt gets back to the apartment, he immediately sees that thing that must have been right before his eyes the whole morning, but that he somehow didn’t see. It was just like the wallet from the construction crew leader’s story on the Twilight Zone. In the middle of the coffee table there is an unmarked DVD disk without a case. On it is a yellow post-it with a note in Kurt’s own handwriting: _In case I forget._  

Instantly, the fear is back, cold daggers stabbing at his abdomen. He looks across the room at the video camera he and Rachel use to record solos and duets to post on youtube. He looks back at the disk and wonders. 

In spite of the nearly crippling fear, Kurt forces himself to take the disk to his computer. He plugs in his earphones, sure that he doesn’t want his neighbors to hear what might be on the disk. Fingers shaking with trepidation, Kurt clicks the play button and hopes against hope that the movie is not what he suspects.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with a jump back in time to the day before the previous chapter to show us how Sebastian sets up the events that lead to Kurt watching the video. This chapter includes: slutty Kurt/Sebastian, noncon/dubcon, continued mind-control, and voyeurism/in public.

Sebastian whistles as he walks the familiar hallway to the Seikly Enterprises offices on Wednesday afternoon. Sid had called earlier to let him know that Kurt had already set up an appointment with the psychiatrist on Seikly’s payroll. With that worry out of the way, Sebastian can focus on having as much fun as possible on his first overnight adventure in Kurt’s body. And he plans to give Kurt’s body a very good workout.

 

It takes nearly an hour for the technicians to prepare Sebastian’s body for its coma-like rest. They keep up a steady banter with Sebastian, relaxing him as they hook up the various monitors and machines. When Shirley gives him the all clear to start today’s adventure, it takes Sebastian mere moments to make the transition.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sebastian lurks in the background, leaving Kurt in control as his last class of the afternoon comes to a close. Sebastian scrutinizes Kurt’s classmates and quickly categorizes them as gay/straight, hot/ugly, and top/bottom. He isn’t particularly interested in any of the guys in the class, but when Kurt heads down the hallway, Sebastian spots the muscular dark-skinned man who was checking Kurt out in the dance studio during Sebastian’s first visit. The man glances up briefly, then looks back down at his phone as Kurt hurries past him toward the bathroom.

 

“Oh no, Kurtsie-boy. That won’t do,” admonishes Sebastian mentally as he takes control of Kurt’s actions. Once in the bathroom, he looks in the mirror. No wonder the guy in the hallway – his name is Sean, if Sebastian remembers correctly – paid no attention today. Kurt is covered up in so many layers that even the most horny guy’s imagination would have to work overtime to conjure up even a hint of the sexy body underneath. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian strips off the vest, scarf, button-down, and the high-collared shirt beneath it. Now in just an undershirt and pants, Sebastian turns to check out Kurt’s ass in the mirror. These lime green pants are looser than most in Kurt’s collection, but there’s not much Sebastian can do about that. He shoves the vest, scarf, and high-collared shirt into Kurt’s bag. He eyes the button down for a moment, then whips the undershirt off and puts that in the bag as well. He puts the button-down back on, tucking it in and unbuttoning the top four buttons. He tugs the edges of the collar apart, revealing a v of pale skin at the chest. He runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair and bites his lips until he has a slightly debauched look, practices a sexy pout in the mirror, then pushes open the door.

 

Sean is still in the hallway, now joined by two equally muscular friends. Sebastian deliberately swishes Kurt’s hips a bit as he slinks toward the three men.

 

“Hey. How’s it going?” he says slowly, staring into Sean’s eyes with a sly grin.

 

Sean’s eyes widen a bit before they make a slow sweep first down and then up Kurt’s body. “Can’t complain,” says Sean casually. “How’re you doing?”

 

“Well, I suppose I’m doing all right,” Sebastian drags Kurt’s voice out in a drawl, slowly tracing his finger up and down his chest along the edge of his open shirt. “I’m a little lonely, though.” He tilts his chin down a bit and looks up into Sean’s eyes for a moment before glancing away, then locking eyes again. “My roommate’s going out of town tonight.”

 

Before Sean can respond, one of his friends, a tall man with dirty blond hair falling into his eyes, puts an arm over his shoulder and says, “Don’t be rude, Sean. Introduce us to your lonely friend here.”

 

The other friend, a man with broad shoulders and caramel skin, smiles at Kurt and adds, “Yeah, Sean. If you introduce us, we can all be friends and no one has to be lonely.”

 

Sean makes a broad gesture around the whole group and says, “Kurt, these are my homies Nate and Justin. Boys, this is Kurt. He’s in the dance class I that I T.A. for Ms. July.”

 

Nate, with the dirty blond hair, reaches out to shake Kurt’s hand. Sebastian grasps Nate’s hand in both of Kurt’s, and uses Kurt’s left hand to stroke Nate’s forearm slowly. All three guys stare, mouths hanging slightly open, at this boldness. “So very nice to meet you,” Sebastian says with a quirked eyebrow. “And you, as well, of course,” he continues, turning to Justin and running his hand up his arm to squeeze his bicep.

 

Sean pouts and says, “Hey, Kurt, my man. Why you showing all the love to these two when you and I already know each other?”

 

Sebastian sidles up next to Sean, pressing into his side and looping an arm around his lower back, brushing against the swell of his ass. “Oh Sean, of course I’ve got love for you.” He looks pointedly at each of them and continues, “I have plenty to go around for all my new friends. In fact, I’m planning to make some more new friends tonight at Deceptions in Chelsea. You know it?”

 

“Yeah, that’s a great club,” says Justin. “Good music, nice vibe.”

 

“Well, I’ve got to go see my roommate off – make sure we have the place to ourselves for later,” says Sebastian with a coy smile.  He struts slowly down the hallway, exaggerating the swing of Kurt’s hips. A few feet away, he turns over his shoulder and says, “See you all at the club around nine?”

 

“We’ll be there,” says Sean.

 

“See you later, sweetheart,” says Nate with a wave.

 

Once he rounds the corner, Sebastian straightens up and falls into a brisker pace. He whips out Kurt’s phone and dials.

 

“Kurt! Hi!” answers Blaine exuberantly. “I was hoping you would call.”

 

“I said I would. Don’t you trust me?” asks Sebastian, grinning. It gives Sebastian a thrill that Blaine is so eager to talk with him, never mind that he thinks he’s talking to Kurt. “Besides, I had no choice. We still need to set up a time to rehearse when I get to Lima.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sebastian stops at the convenience store closest to Kurt’s apartment to buy out their supply of lube. He doesn’t really think he’ll need that much, but it’s fun to get a raised eyebrow and a snide comment from the sales clerk, who knows Kurt by name. Sebastian chuckles to himself imagining the exchange Kurt might have with this clerk the next time he visits this store he so obviously frequents.

 

At the apartment, Sebastian does his best to play Kurt for Rachel. He helps her clean the apartment, gives her advice on a wedding outfit, and orders Thai food for dinner. Sebastian finds all of this tedious, but if he cedes control to Kurt for this part of the evening, Kurt may remember the conversation with Sean, Nate and Justin. That won’t do at all. No. Sebastian has a very specific plan for how he wants Kurt to find out about his activities this afternoon and evening, and it is crucial that he stay in control at least until the next morning. 

 

When at last Rachel bustles out the door with her bags and her “One last hug until I see you in Lima,” Sebastian slouches against the wall and lets out a big sigh of relief.

 

With a little less than an hour to get ready to meet Sean and company at the club, Sebastian takes a shower, tousles his hair with the towel and then drops it, heading naked into Kurt’s curtained-off room. Sebastian rummages through Kurt’s closet, quickly finding and pulling out the tightest pair of jeans, which happen to be pale gray. Sebastian doesn’t like the feel of his bare cock and balls rubbing against denim, so he searches for underwear that might fit under such tight jeans. Thankfully, Kurt has a few men’s thongs in his underwear drawer. Sebastian picks out a pair and steps into them cautiously. He is worried about how the string will feel, but it’s more of a thin strap and it is actually quite comfortable. The front of the thong hugs Kurt’s package nicely. The rear view is quite stunning, with just an inch or two of fabric visible along the waist to frame the swell of his ass. Sebastian grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes it hard. “We’re gonna flaunt what you’ve got tonight, Kurtsie-boy.”

 

Sebastian has to point his toes to pull the skinny jeans over Kurt’s legs. Getting them up his thighs requires some embarrassing shimmies and wiggles. Finally, Sebastian has to lie back on the bed to get the zipper closed. He feels very restricted, but when he looks in the mirror he sees that the pain is worth it. Kurt’s ass looks fantastic. Packed into these jeans, his ass forms a perfect round, tight bubble. A second sweep of the closet and drawers yields a darker grey, sleeveless top with a shimmery, silver streak running diagonally from shoulder to hip. Sebastian drops to the floor and pumps out a dozen pushups, then stands and flexes for the mirror. He grunts appreciatively at Kurt’s toned arms.

 

In the bathroom, he gels Kurt’s hair into a slightly spikier style that usual. He also digs through Rachel’s larger make-up bag (the travel one went with her to Lima) for mascara and black eyeliner. He is a bit awkward applying these and needs to redraw the eyeliner several times, but the final effect is a smoky, sultry look. Although he would hate to admit it, Sebastian is really enjoying the chance to experiment with a new look. He doubts he would be able to pull this one off in his own body, but the tight clothes and dash of makeup look exotic and enticing on Kurt.

 

Sebastian switches his focus for a moment to the room itself. He wants to stage this party in the living room because it offers the most open space. He positions the video camera on its tripod in a corner of the room, plugs it into the wall outlet so he doesn’t have to worry about running out of battery, and checks the viewfinder while he repositions it for maximum coverage of the room. He checks the storage space and is satisfied that it will be enough to capture the bulk of the party. He doesn’t want Kurt to miss out on any details he might forget after a good night sleep.

 

Sebastian grabs a wicker basket from Kurt’s dresser, dumps the scarves it contains into a dresser drawer, and throws the twenty bottles of lube he purchased into it. He places it on the coffee table, thinking there is no need to be subtle.

 

Sebastian realizes he is worried about one thing. He has no idea how to get those jeans off of Kurt’s body in front of a group of horny guys in a way that looks even the slightest bit sexy. It’s really going to ruin the mood if he’s hopping around on one leg, yanking at the pants stuck halfway down one thigh before he topples over. Sebastian walks around the apartment, looking for inspiration. He finds it in the form of a pair of scissors on the kitchen counter.

 

“Perfect,” thinks Sebastian. Cutting the pants off can be sexy, expedient, and a great way to really piss off Kurt when he sees the video.

 

Thinking a trial run is in order to ensure that he doesn’t stab himself while trying to cut the jeans under pressure later this evening, Sebastian clips a few strategically-placed holes into the jeans covering Kurt’s upper thighs. The effect is mesmerizing. Hints of pale skin peeking out beneath the sheath of tight, grey pants. Sebastian wrestles the jeans off to snip a few more holes into the rear, then pours Kurt’s body back into them. After a final sweep of the closet and its environs, Sebastian pulls on a pair of tight, knee-high black leather boots. He also finds a choker necklace – of course, Kurt would have jewelry – and adds that to the ensemble. The necklace has three thin bands of black leather that fit snugly together, with silver beadwork on the middle band.

 

Sebastian slides the apartment key, Kurt’s fake id, and his subway pass into his pocket. He isn’t going to bother bringing cash. He doubts Kurt will need to buy any of his own drinks tonight.  He drops the scissors next to the basket of lube and slips out the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sebastian has waltzed into many clubs acting as though he owned the place. But he’s never had so many people stop and stare before. Attitude can get you very far, and Sebastian knows he’s good-looking, but his own tall willowy body and preppy clothes have never garnered as much attention as he is getting in this body and these clothes.

 

He doesn’t bother looking for Sean and company. He knows they’ll find him eventually. He feels the thumping pulse of the music reverberate from his feet to his chest and he heads immediately to the dance floor. Sebastian puts Kurt’s arms up over his head and shakes his hips to the beat. He counts in his head “one, two, three, four…” and smirks to himself when he feels arms snake around his waist and a body press up behind him. Sebastian leans back against the other guy’s chest as the guy’s hands move to his hips and rock him in circles to the beat. Sebastian scans the room as the guy behind him begins to grind his erection against Kurt’s ass.

 

While grinding with the stranger, Sebastian spots Sean, Nate and Justin leaning against the bar with their drinks, facing the dance floor. He feels Kurt’s heart rate speed up. Sebastian is excited about the idea of giving these guys a show. Sean sees him first and nudges Nate, pointing towards Kurt on the dance floor. Sebastian puts his hands over the stranger’s hands on Kurt’s hips. He presses the left hand firmly to stay on his hip, then grabs the right hand in his and drags it slowly, sensually up Kurt’s body. He stares right at Sean as he sucks the stranger’s fingers into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks. He hears the man behind him gasp, and the bulge in his pants grows larger where it presses against Kurt’s ass. Sebastian uses his hand to pump the fingers in and out of Kurt’s mouth a few times before releasing them with a pop. Sean, Nate, and Justin are riveted, mouths agape. Several other guys at the bar also are staring at Kurt with unmasked lust.

 

Now that he has their rapt attention, Sebastian stretches his arms up over his head and spins in the stranger’s arms. He smirks at the guy – a lanky man in his late 30’s with dark, wavy hair – and steps in closer. Now they are grinding face-to-face, with Kurt’s glorious bare ass spilling out of the rips in the skintight jeans for the benefit of the growing crowd of spectators. Sebastian grabs his dance partner’s hands and places them firmly on Kurt’s ass. He then encourages the guy to explore by pushing Kurt’s ass back into his hands and rubbing it against them. The other man quickly takes over, rubbing and squeezing Kurt’s ass, sticking his fingers through the holes in the fabric to rub at bare skin as the two continue to grind on the dance floor.

 

Sean soon joins them, stepping behind Kurt and groaning out, “Oh my God, what you do to me. You are so hot!” into his ear as he presses up against him. Sebastian tips Kurt’s head away from Sean, exposing his neck, and Sean takes the invitation, licking a stripe up Kurt’s neck and to his ear, sucking the earlobe into his mouth. Sebastian groans at the sensation. Kurt’s body is several inches shorter than his own, and Sebastian is really enjoying the rare sensation of being sandwiched between two taller guys. He is closing Kurt’s eyes to heighten the sensation of Sean sucking on his neck when his other dance partner brushes his lips against Kurt’s. He gives a few kitten licks at Kurt’s lips before Sebastian open’s Kurt’s mouth and sucks in the stranger’s tongue. Fingers grab Kurt’s hair and pull his head back, allowing the stranger to deepen the kiss while Sean begins sucking at a sensitive spot just above Kurt’s clavicle.

 

Sebastian moans hungrily into the stranger’s mouth, then breaks off their kiss. He turns to Sean and says, “I want him at the party. Make sure he comes with us when we leave.”

 

He leaves Sean and the stranger on the dance floor and saunters up to Nate and Justin at the bar. “Hey, Kurt,” Nate says. “Feeling a little less lonely after your spin on the dance floor?”

 

“Oh, I plan to get a lot less lonely than that, believe me,” says Sebastian with a grin. “But I need a drink first. Let’s get a table.”

 

Sean and the stranger – who introduces himself as Cody – join them as they head toward a table with their drinks. There are only four seats at the table, so Sebastian drapes himself over Justin’s lap. He downs his drink in a few gulps, then wraps Kurt’s body around Justin and kisses him hungrily. The conversations around the table quickly drop off as the guys watch Kurt straddle Justin and fuck his tongue in and out of Justin’s panting mouth. The tight denim stretches around Kurt’s ass and the holes tear a bit, exposing more of Kurt’s flesh. Justin is rubbing Kurt’s ass through the holes – slipping his fingers in under the fabric and widening the holes even further.

 

“Hey, no hogging now,” complains Nate from next to Justin. Nate stands up just enough to reach his arms around Kurt’s waist and sits back down, pulling Kurt off of Justin and into his own lap.  Kurt’s back is pressed against Nate’s front, one of his legs slotted between Nate’s. As Nate rubs feverishly at Kurt’s thigh and sucks on his neck, Sebastian feels Kurt’s cock throbbing and he groans. Nate’s hand creeps higher and higher up Kurt’s thigh until he is pressing his palm against Kurt’s hard cock. Sebastian gasps.

 

Cody grabs Kurt next, yanking under his armpits until Kurt’s torso is draped across Cody with his legs still in Nate’s lap. Nate continues caressing Kurt’s legs while Cody sucks him into a wet and dirty kiss. Sebastian shivers in delight as Cody rucks up the shirt and rubs over Kurt’s sensitive nipples. Cody pulls Kurt entirely onto his lap and sucks his nipple into his mouth. Sebastian jerks in Cody’s arms at the sensation. He lifts his arms and Cody tugs the shirt all the way off.

 

Sebastian sees that several other guys have pulled chairs up to their table and are eyeing Kurt hungrily. Encouraged by the attention, Sebastian flips over to lay Kurt’s body across Cody’s lap, ass in the air, as if for a spanking. He reaches toward Sean and beckons him to move his chair closer. As soon as Sean is within reach, Sebastian pulls him closer and rubs his face against Sean’s crotch and whines.

 

Sebastian rests his cheek in Sean’s lap and looks out to the crowd surrounding his table that has grown to twelve men. He wiggles Kurt’s ass in the air until Cody slaps it. Soon Cody is alternately kneading his ass and giving it light slaps. Sebastian is moaning like a whore and spreading his legs as much as he can, grinding into Cody’s lap to get some friction on his aching cock. Sean is combing his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Suddenly, Sean’s grip tightens in Kurt’s hair and he lifts his head with one hand, unzipping his pants with the other. Sean pulls his hard cock out of his pants and feeds it into Kurt’s mouth. Sebastian does his best to look through Kurt’s eyelashes at each of the guys around the table and hollow out his cheeks as Sean pushes his head up and down roughly on his cock.

 

“That’s enough!” shouts a burly stranger next to Sean. “It’s my turn, now.” The man hauls Kurt off of Sean and Cody. Sebastian stands with his legs straddling the stranger, jutting Kurt’s ass out as he bends over and sucks on the guy’s neck. Sebastian can feel the eyes of each guy around the table burning into him and it’s intoxicating. Kurt’s skin is hypersensitive and Sebastian moans and yelps obscenely as the stranger rubs at his ass. The stranger grabs onto either end of one of the holes in the ass of Kurt’s jeans with both hands and pulls, ripping a big hole that exposes the full globe of Kurt’s left cheek.

 

“My turn, my turn,” shout several voices at once. Sebastian has never felt so wanted. Just as the next guy in line snakes a finger under the thong strap to rub at Kurt’s hole, one of the club’s bouncers bangs a fist on the table and tells them to either knock it off or take it to the back room.

 

This suits Sebastian just fine. He really wants to document this event so Kurt won’t miss it.

 

“All right, boys,” says Sebastian to the group around the table. “It’s time to take the party back to my place.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of non-con, manipulation, and smut in this chapter. Some bondage, toys, spanking, bareback, and the long-awaited gangbang are in here, along with a tiny smattering of plot.

The video starts out of focus. Kurt sees several blurry figures and hears a jumble of voices. He startles and scrambles to lower the volume when a loud, deep voice says, “Okay, here’s the focus.” Kurt pull out one ear bud to make sure that no sound is coming into the room that someone in another apartment might hear, and he glances around the room suspiciously. He is alone in the apartment. The deadbolt on the front door is securely in the locked position.

 

Kurt lets out the breath he was holding and opens his eyes. The camera is now in focus. It’s a close-up of someone’s torso – a man wearing a black and silver shirt. The background voices are raised, excited and talking over each other. It’s impossible for Kurt to decipher what anyone is saying, except for the person behind the camera. His voice rings out loud and clear, announcing features of the camera as he discovers them – focus, zoom, tilt, standby – and occasionally laughing at something one of the indistinguishable voices says.

 

Kurt releases his forearm from the grip of his fingernails and forces himself to breathe slowly – in and out. This video could have been taken anywhere, of anyone, doing anything. He hasn’t recognized any of the voices yet. It might have nothing to do with him. There could still be some perfectly innocent explanation for why he would have written a note to himself about the video. He glances at the yellow post-it on the desk. _In case I forget_ it says, the exact meaning still a mystery.

 

Movement causes Kurt’s eyes to snap back to the screen. The picture zooms out fast and jerky. Kurt gasps when he recognizes his apartment. Eerily, the image on the screen is repeated in Kurt’s wider field of vision. The camera must have been set up just behind or next to Kurt’s desk. Of course, the apartment in real time is empty while the one in the video is filled with people.   _Men,_ Kurt amends quickly in his mind. A bead of sweat runs down his back.

 

The conversations on the video start to die down as the man in the center of the frame gets everyone’s attention. The camera zooms in on him as he gestures with his arms and starts to speak. For a moment, the other voices still drown him out. Kurt’s eyes dart to the skin-tight, ripped jeans, then the spiky, mussed hair, the slightly smudged eyeliner, and the black and silver choker necklace. It isn’t until hear hears his own voice come out of the ear buds, however, that Kurt recognizes the rumpled, messy figure as himself. “We need to go over a few ground rules,” Kurt on the video says to the assembled men. “This is my party. No one pulls focus from me.” The view widens, and Kurt’s mouth goes dry as he recognizes Sean, Nate and Justin among the crowd of unfamiliar men. Sean’s voice echoes in his head – _you were certainly friendly last night_ – and Kurt chokes down a splash of bile. Kurt does a quick count of the men on the screen. There were at least ten, plus the one operating the camera, and Kurt, whose voice continues as the camera pans across the group. “Now, I seem to have misplaced some toys that might help us all enjoy ourselves. I want a few of you to go look for them. Start in my bedroom over there. Feel free to tear the place apart, but I do need you to be very careful to put everything back exactly where you found it. My roommate is very particular about having everything in its place and I really don’t want to deal with a lot of questions when she gets back.”

 

Kurt does remember hiding the sex toys – worried that Rachel would find them. He had planned to get rid of them after she left for Lima. He stabs at the mouse until the action on the screen pauses, rips out the ear buds, and rushes into his room. He pulls up the corner of the mattress. Nothing. He digs the black jewelry bag out of the back of his bottom dresser drawer. Empty. He reaches behind shopping bags and photo albums to reach the shoebox at the back of the top shelf of the closet. Zilch. Everything was perfectly in place, but the paddle, bondage tape, vibrator and metal springy contraption (Kurt still wasn’t sure what that one was) were gone. Kurt wracked his brain, but couldn’t remember moving the items again. He circles back to the living room. The note – _in case I forget_  – remains on the desk, mocking him. This isn’t jogging his memory. He doesn’t remember any of this.

 

Kurt isn’t sure if he is more afraid of seeing what happens on the video or of having a permanent blank spot in his memory. Kurt’s world is spiraling out of his control. He needs control. He needs to know. With equal parts morbid curiosity, trepidation and steely determination, he replaces the ear buds and hits play.

 

{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}

 

Sebastian is pacing the hallway at Seikly Enterprises, fuming. As soon as Sid steps through the doorway from the preparation room, Sebastian spins toward him and spits out, “It’s almost four-thirty! I’ve been waiting here since three. What the fuck is taking so long? I need to get back there NOW!”

 

“Please calm down, Mr. Smythe,” says Sid carefully, holding up his palms and moving slowly, as though trying not to spook a dangerous animal. “Why don’t you come to my office and have a drink?”

 

“I don’t want a drink, Sid,” Sebastian growls. “What I want is for you to explain to me why the fuck no one will let me into the preparation room. Tell me! Why the fuck am I still here with you when I should be happily enjoying the start of my week long trip as Kurt?”

 

“My deepest apologies for the inconvenience, Mr. Smythe. We are experiencing some – shall I say – technical difficulties with our equipment today. We have all of our technicians working on the problem, however we are not likely to have it fixed before tomorrow morning,” explains Sid in a smooth, practiced voice.

 

“The fuck? Technical difficulties?! Tomorrow morning?! You told me this technology is flawless. What the…. How the…. What the fuck kind of technical difficulties are you talking about?” splutters Sebastian.

 

“I don’t believe I ever said the technology was flawless,” says Sid. “It is still rather new. As I recall, its newness and novelty are part of what appeals to you about our service. Only a few people have experienced this before you. And of course, we want to keep everything as safe as possible for you. Our technicians discovered several issues of concern during your overnight visit and we need to work on those issues before you can return safely.”

 

When it becomes clear that Sid has finished speaking, Sebastian says incredulously, “That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me? What kind of technical glitches exactly are threatening my safety and in what way? Or are you just trying to get out of giving me the full experience I signed up for?”

 

Sid sighs and says, “I really cannot divulge the specifics of the technical glitches we are experiencing. That is proprietary information. And I would be happy to review with you the relevant sections of the contract that you signed. As you may recall, Seikly Enterprises has the right to halt your visits to your host at any time to address any technical difficulties or safety issues, without any extension of your six-month contract.”

 

When Sebastian, face red and fists clenched, opens his mouth to speak, Sid quickly continues. “Mr. Smythe, please hear me out. We are not trying to cheat you out of the adventure you purchased. In fact, you are getting the best value possible for your money. You are the first client to request a multi-day trip. By the end of next week, you already will have spent more time in your host than most of our clients do in the entire six months.”

 

Sebastian’s hands unfurl and he blinks several times before he speaks, his tone shifting from anger to awe, “I’m the first one to do a multi-day trip?”

 

“Yes sir,” Sid smiles. “But I hope you can understand that we want to be as thorough as possible in our safety precautions.”

 

“Yes, okay, I get it,” says Sebastian absently. “It’s just…” he pauses, running a hand through his hair and staring at his feet. “I appreciate that you want to be safe, and of course I want that, too. But isn’t there any way that you can get me back there tonight? It’s really important.”

 

“Why exactly is it so important to be back tonight?” asks Sid slowly.  

 

Sebastian taps his foot rapidly on the ground for a few beats. He laces his fingers together, then breaks them apart, finally looking back up at Sid, who is watching him intently. Sebastian remains silent.

 

Sid draws out each word. “Sebastian. What did you do that makes it so important to be back tonight?”

 

Sebastian focuses on a point just above and to the right of Sid’s head, and briefly swipes at his nose. “I didn’t do anything. Forget it. Tomorrow is fine.”

 

Sid rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s obvious lie. “This is really important, Sebastian. I need to know exactly what happened so I can determine whether we need to do any damage control. It is vital that we keep our technology secret.” Sid pauses to sigh deeply. “We already talked about this. I thought you were going to try getting your host to sleep before you left him so that he wouldn’t remember your actions and get spooked into asking more questions or seeking more help. So. Tell me. Exactly. What. You. Did.”

 

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders in defeat. “Fine, I’ll give you the short version and you can let me know if you need more specifics. I did stay in control yesterday through when we slept. In the morning, I ceded control to him, and he acted normal. I don’t think he remembered anything that I had him do last night. But I wanted to do an experiment, so I left something for him to find that might jog his memory a bit.”

 

“What did you leave?” asks Sid.

 

“A video of what he did the night before,” says Sebastian. At Sid’s sharp look he adds, “a sex tape. I planted it so he would find it after his classes finished for the day. I stayed with him until he left his apartment in the morning, and I took control when I needed to make sure he didn’t see the DVD or the note, even though it was right there on the coffee table. I really wanted to see what his reaction would be when he came home and saw it. But I was supposed to be there when he found it, so I could step back in and take over before he freaks out. He’s supposed to get on the plane to Ohio later tonight and that trip is very important to my plans for the week.”

 

 _Wow, this Sebastian is one sick fuck,_ thinks Sid, as he schools his face into a completely neutral expression. “Yes, I can understand your concern. Unfortunately, Mr. Smythe, I sincerely doubt we will be able to speed up the process of fixing our technical issue. I suggest that you go home, get some sleep, and come back tomorrow morning. We’ll have our people in New York keep an eye on your host to make sure he doesn’t do anything too drastic. Hopefully, he will get on the plane as planned. If not, you can always make sure he gets to Ohio when you are back in charge tomorrow.”

 

It takes a few more minutes for Sid to soothe Sebastian and convince him to head home for the evening. When the door closes behind Sebastian, Sid shakes his head for a moment and chuckles. Learning that Sebastian derives such obvious pleasure from torturing his host is such a relief. It makes Sid’s real job so much easier. He heads to his office to jot down a few notes before joining the rest of the team to discuss the progress of their test subjects.

 

{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}—{--}

 

Kurt tries to pretend the figure on the screen is someone else. The makeup and spiky hair help with the illusion that this is some nameless amateur porn star, but it’s pretty hard to ignore his voice. And the Kurt in the video talks a lot – and says a lot of very filthy things.

 

“I don’t want any of you fucking each other, unless you’re putting on a show for me. All the attention has to be on me. And I want to make sure we get a good video, so try to always be facing the camera, and don’t block the action. Now, all of you need to get naked,” says Kurt on the video.

 

“Bossy little fuck, isn’t he?” says one of the guys, as they all start to strip.

 

“Hey, Kurt, what about you?” asks another. “You have your clothes on. Well, most of them at least.” There are some guffaws as Kurt makes a show of pointing his ass toward the camera and bending over with his hands resting on the couch, showing the gaping fabric and exposed butt cheek, as well as the other holes in the tight jeans.

 

Kurt turns and looks back at the camera and pleads, “Yes, please, someone get these clothes off of me. I need to feel your hard cocks rubbing all over my bare skin.” Leaving one hand on the couch, he stretches even further to grab a pair of scissors from the table, then turns to hand them to the nearest guy. “Cut them off me, now – oh yeah, yessss!” he moans as the guy cutting the jeans rubs a thumb into the space between his exposed cheeks.

 

Another guy rubs his hand over Kurt’s back, tugging his shirt forward and then off as Kurt lifts his arms. The guy with the scissors snips the waistband and the strap off the thong and it falls to the floor along with the tatters of the jeans. The tall boots and the black leather choker remain a stunning contrast to Kurt’s alabaster skin as a dozen hands paw across his body, spinning him to face the camera. Kurt moans and whines obscenely, throwing his head back and stretching sensually as the hands run up and down his body, rubbing his nipples, kneading his balls, rubbing his hard cock, and pushing in and out of his mouth.

 

“Show us that greedy hole,” commands the loud voice from behind the camera.

 

The guys rubbing Kurt step back as Kurt turns his back to the camera again. He plants his feet on the ground wide apart, sticks his butt out and up, then bends, slowly, reaching forward again to plant his hands on the couch. Four hands are soon back on him, two on each butt cheek, pulling them apart and showing his dusty pink hole for the camera. One of the guys blows on Kurt’s asshole, causing it to flutter. He spits on a finger and rubs it around the rim, causing it to glisten.

 

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good,” groans Kurt. “Get the lube. I need your fingers in me. I want to fuck myself on your fingers.”

 

Lube is squirted onto his hole and Kurt moans and bucks back, seeking friction. A thick finger breaches him and he screams out, “Yes, yes, fuck me! Oh God, yes!” as he shoves himself back on the finger. “More, more, please!” he begs. A second finger breaches his entrance. Kurt is fucking himself furiously onto the stranger’s hand. Impatiently, he reaches back and immediately shoves in one of his own fingers.

 

“God, I want you. I want you all so bad. Please fuck me. Fuck me now!” Kurt pleads desperately.

 

“I don’t know, guys,” says Sean. “I think we need to make him work for it.”

 

Kurt whines and thrashes as the fingers leave him.

 

“Yeah,” Nate agrees. “Get on your knees, Kurt.” Nate and Sean grab Kurt’s arms from either side and pull him off the couch, then down to his knees. The camera closes in on Kurt and the ten dicks bobbing at his mouth level.

 

“Mmmmmmm,” moans Kurt as he stretches his mouth over a thick, throbbing cock. Kurt sucks and licks and bobs his head, looking at the camera lens through his lashes. He reaches out both hands to stroke the two cocks on either side of the one he’s sucking. He then switches quickly from one to the other, licking long stripes up each cock and rolling the balls with one hand.

 

Justin grasps Kurt’s hair and pulls him toward his cock. Kurt opens his mouth wide and hollows his cheeks as Justin roughly jerks his up and down on his cock. Three other guys are slapping Kurt’s face and shoulders with their hard, dripping cocks. Justin lets go of Kurt’s hair and Kurt pulls off his cock with a pop and gasps for breath. “Please, please, fuck me. I want to be fucked so bad,” cries Kurt.

 

“Such a needy little whore,” says Sean.

 

“Yes, oh, yes,” moans Kurt around another cock. In between his words he sucks and licks at the cock in front of his face. “I’m a whore.” Slurp. “I’m a slut.” Lick. “And I need it so bad.” Suck. “I wanna fuck all night.” Slurp. “I need your cum in me.” Kiss. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” Lick.

 

A guy tugs at Kurt’s hips and he gets his feet under him and straightens his legs, still bent over the cock in his mouth. “You got any condoms?” asks the guy, while sliding his cock up and down Kurt’s slick crack.

 

“No condoms,” moans Kurt, his face inches from the cock he is sucking and his voice high and breathless. “I want to feel your cum in me.”

 

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot!” shouts one of the guys, as the guy rubbing his cock against Kurt’s crack pours more lube between them and runs a hand up and down is jutting cock until it is slick. He pulls Kurt’s cheeks apart with his hands and slowly pushes in.

 

“Ohhhh, ohhhh yeah. Fuck me, baby! Fuck me harder,” shouts Kurt, as he furiously shoves himself back on the dick behind him. The guy grips his hips hard and pistons into him, balls slapping against his ass in a rapid rhythm.

 

Several guys are standing over Kurt, fisting themselves while they watch the cocks pumping in and out of his ass and mouth. “Uhhhh,” grunts one guy as he shoots ropes of pearly cum across Kurt’s back.

 

Another guy slicks his cock with lube and taps the one fucking Kurt on the shoulder. “Hey, come on, let me have a turn.” Kurt moans weakly around the cock in his mouth as his asshole twitches around nothing, but it is soon filled again as the other guy shoves his cock in in one smooth motion. “Mmmmmm,” comes Kurt’s approval. The vibrations send the guy in front of him over the edge, and he cums with a shudder. Kurt swallows most of it down, a few stray streaks of milky white dripping off his chin.  

 

Kurt manages to groan out, “Oh yeah, feels so good. Fuck me harder, faster, unnhhhh,” before another cock is pushed into his mouth. The guy behind him grips his hips and pounds his cock in and out, faster and faster until he stills. He pulls out, cum dripping from his cock and from Kurt’s asshole. The camera moves shakily to get a better view of Kurt’s ass, as another cock starts to push in.

 

“Hey, check this out,” comes another voice as the long black paddle comes into view. “Let’s brand this slut!” Someone snaps the paddle hard against Kurt’s ass. Kurt jolts forward, moaning. A red, rectangular mark blooms on his skin, with the white letters SLUT spelled out across his cheek. “Yeah, look at that slut taking cock from both ends!” More ropes of cum land on the mark, just as it starts to fade.

 

Kurt is grunting an endless series of “uhhh, uhhh, uhhh” now, working his ass back and forth and in small circles against a cock, his skin stretching tight around it. He releases the cock in his mouth and looks up, pleading, mouth hanging open, “uhhh, uhhh,” until Sean leans down and licks into his mouth greedily. “Mmmmm,” moans Kurt into the sloppy kiss.

 

The guy fucking into his ass jabs in and out a few more times, then stills, spilling his release into Kurt with a groan. Another guy starts to line up his cock, but Kurt shifts away and stands up, giving his own straining cock a squeeze. “This needs to be buried in a hot, tight ass. Who wants to be fucked?”

 

“Fuck, yeah,” comes the voice behind the camera. “Somebody take this for me.” The camera shakes for a moment as it changes hands. Then a burly guy steps into view. Kurt leads him to the couch and pushes his back until he is face down on the couch, ass in the air.

 

Kurt pulls his cheeks apart and sees his hole is already glistening. “Did you finger yourself for me?” he asks in awe, plunging two fingers easily into the gaping hole.

 

“Yes, ahh,” gasps the man beneath Kurt. “I couldn’t help it. You’re so fucking hot, oh God.”

 

“You want this? You want my cock?” Kurt barks as he rubs the tip of his cock against the rim.

 

“Yes, oh God, yes! I want it!” pleads the man.

 

“Then I’m gonna give it to you,” growls Kurt as he plunges in. “Oh yeah. So fucking tight. Come on, squeeze me. Yeah!” Kurt pumps in an out, swiveling his hips.

 

Another guy stands on the couch and presses his cock to Kurt’s lips. Kurt opens his mouth immediately and swallows down the cock. A third guy lines up behind Kurt and plunges into him, then holds still while Kurt fucks into the guy in front, pushing himself forward and back on the dick in his own ass. Kurt moans around the dick in his mouth and then releases it with a pop. He lets out a series of louder and louder wordless cries and moans as his hips pump faster back and forth. The guy beneath Kurt also moans and grunts, then cries out, “Feels so good, Kurt. Oh, yeah, fuck me harder!”

 

A fourth guy shows the long, silver vibrator to the camera, slicks it with lube, and turns it on with a twist. The low buzzing is barely audible over Kurt’s moans and whimpers. The camera follows the vibrator for a moment as it carefully snakes beneath where Kurt is connected to the guy behind him. The vibrator connects with Kurt’s skin right between his balls and his asshole. Kurt throws his head back and screams in ecstasy, his whole body jerking as his cock pulses cum into the burly guy’s warm, tight ass. Kurt’s asshole spasms, and the guy behind him shudders and cums with a shout.

 

Kurt slumps forward for a moment. Several guys step forward to pick him up and move his limp and pliant body onto the rug. His eyes are closed, and he has a blissed out smile. Another load of cum shoots across his face and he smiles wider, licking the creamy substance off his lips and letting the rest drip down his nose and cheeks.

 

“Hey, give me that bondage tape,” says a voice off-camera. Sean then comes into view, holding the roll of tape. There are some murmurs as the guys confer for a moment before one guy steps forward and pull Kurt’s arms up over his head and hold them while another guy binds them with the tape – running the roll around both wrists several times before ripping off the end. Two more guys grab Kurt’s ankles and lift them slowly up and back until they touch his forearms. Two more rings of tape bind his calves to his forearms, and his ass is pointing straight into the air, hole wide, gaping and twitching.

 

“Hot damn Kurt, my boy,” whistles Sean as he pushes the vibrating dildo into Kurt’s exposed ass. “I knew you were flexible, but I had no idea you could do that.” He says this last part looking right into the camera.

 

This is what finally jolts Kurt back into harsh reality. He tears the ear buds out of his ears, jumps up and backs away from the screen as if Sean might reach through the screen to grab him. He stares wide eyed for a moment as the dildo is replaced by yet another bare cock pumping into his body.

 

Kurt turns his back to the computer and sinks slowly to the floor. He can’t believe he sat and watched that much of the video. For most of it he was just frozen in terror and horror. It was like watching a train wreck and he wants to just erase it from his mind. But now he remembers everything, and no matter how hard he squeezes his eyes shut, buries his head in his hands and rocks back and forth, he still sees the images and hears his own pathetic moans and whines of need as they replay behind his eyelids.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Chapter warnings: Brief flashbacks to noncon, discussions of sexually transmitted diseases, continued manipulation and deceit. Please take all STD and medical information with a huge grain of salt. I did some minimal research, but do not vouch for the accuracy of any of this.** _

 

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt is still on the floor, back to the desk, rocking a bit and trying to block out the memories that have resurfaced after watching most of the video. He jolts hard and his heart leaps in his chest as the harsh strains of his ringtone burst into life. He scrambles to his feet and lunges for his bag, digging out the phone. In his desperation to just get the sound to stop, he stabs at the screen blindly. In that split second after mistakenly hitting the answer button, Kurt is seized with fear that the call – a number he doesn’t recognize – is from one of the men in the video. He says nothing, and shakes the phone to light up the screen again so he can hit ‘end’. Before Kurt can do this he hears a male voice with a heavy accent ask, “Mr. Hummel? Are you there? Your cab is ready.”

 

“Wha—what?” Kurt stutters without comprehension.

 

“Is this Mr. Hummel?”

 

“Yes, this is Kurt Hummel. Who is this?”

 

“I am Jamal, your driver from the A-1 Cab Company. You need a ride to JFK Airport, right?”

 

Kurt blinks numbly into the empty room. He had forgotten that he needed to get to the airport tonight. He glances at the phone screen and sees that it is already after five o’clock.

 

“Hello? Mr. Hummel?”

 

“Yes, I’m here. You’re downstairs right now?”

 

“My cab is in front of your building. 1450 Bushwick Avenue is your address, yes?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. Um, can you wait ten or fifteen minutes? I’m not quite ready yet.”

 

“No problem, mister. Just come down when you’re ready.”

 

Kurt ends the call, but his feet remain frozen to the floor for a few moments. The icy fear is back. He didn’t remember ordering a cab to go to the airport. On his last trip he took the train, just as Rachel had done yesterday. Was this some sort of trick?

 

He rushes to the kitchen window, yanks it open and leans out so he can see the front of the building. There is indeed a yellow cab that with a sign that says “A-1 Cab Company” idling by the front door. Kurt feels unsettled, but ordering a cab seems the tamest of the offenses committed by his alter ego.

 

Kurt’s eyes sweep back over the apartment, stopping for a moment on the couch, the rug, the video camera. He clutches at his stomach as he is hit with a sudden wave of nausea. Determined to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible, Kurt stops worrying about the cab and focuses on getting his belongings together.

 

When Kurt grabs his suitcase to start packing, he is startled that it already has some weight to it. He flips it on its side and opens it to see that he – or his alter – must have already started packing last night. He shuffles quickly through the clothes. It looks like all the basics are there. He also has quite a few clothes still at his father’s house in Lima – including a suit appropriate for the wedding that wouldn’t be wrinkled from the trip. Kurt is relieved. He really doesn’t think he can focus on picking out clothing combinations right now. For the next ten minutes, Kurt flits through the apartment, grabbing his toiletries, phone charger, ipod, and a few books.

 

His hands reach for the laptop and he hesitates for a moment. He’s not sure what to do with the DVD.  He wants to destroy it or burn it, but he doesn’t have time to make it disappear without a trace with the cab waiting outside and the plane scheduled to take off in a little over two hours. Also, part of him wonders if he should keep it as evidence or something. But he does know for sure that he doesn’t want to risk leaving it in the apartment and having Rachel find it when she gets back. He slams the laptop closed, DVD still inside, and stashes it in his shoulder bag with the ipod and the books. He does a final sweep to check the oven is off, the windows are locked, and the heat is turned down. He knows there are many more items on the checklist Rachel painstakingly put together when they first moved in, but Kurt hurries out the door, leaving them undone. He knows this trip is going to be hard enough without missing his plane and being stuck in the airport for hours.

 

He is a bit worried about having enough cash to pay the cab fare, but it turns out that his alter ego was thoughtful enough to prepay the fare with a credit card. Kurt only needs cash for the tip.

 

Kurt is just on the edge of being late for the flight. This turns out to be a good thing for him because he can focus all of his energy on streamlining and speeding up the process of moving through the airport and worrying about making it to the gate on time as he waits in the security line. He also is enjoying how anonymous he is in the airport. He rushes up to the gate just as the attendant is announcing the final boarding call for Flight 2554 nonstop to Columbus.

 

The adrenaline carries him through until his luggage is stashed and he is in his seat. He has a few blissful moments where his mind is blank before it is flooded with quick cuts of images and sounds in a jumbled mix of the video and his own returning memory. Kurt fidgets in his seat and rubs his eyes, trying to distract himself. He figures he has at least twenty minutes before approved electronics are allowed, so he can’t drown out his thoughts with music just yet. He glances at the other occupants of his row on the plane, thinking he can strike up a conversation, but the woman next to him is already asleep, head back and mouth hanging open. The man next to her is scowling as he furiously jots notes on what looks like memos or other office papers.

 

He closes his eyes. He can feel a warm cock shoving roughly into his mouth and he can hear the guffaws of the men as the paddle stings the flesh of his ass. Kurt opens his eyes wide and digs into his forearm with his nails, trying to focus on the pain. That works for a second, but he is soon plunged back into the memory of Sean’s voice, “Hot damn, Kurt. I knew you were flexible, but I had no idea you could do that”. He feels hands all over him, fingers inside him. He can feel a tingling of arousal, quickly followed by a wave of disgust that he could be turned on by what had happened. If his mind was going to betray him by reliving this, he is determined to focus on the parts that he finds less appealing, like the sting of the paddle or the ropes of cum drying on him, dripping out of him.

 

A wave of black terror hits him. He was so paralyzed by the shock and horror of finding out that he had staged an orgy in his own apartment that his mind had blocked out a very important detail. Condoms. He had sex with eleven men and at least half of them had penetrated him and cum inside him with no condoms. He even specifically told them not to use condoms. His skin starts to crawl and itch. Irrationally, he thinks he can feel deadly viruses clamoring in his blood.

 

Kurt is not sure how he makes it through the rest of the plane ride. He heads straight to the bathroom after leaving the plane, keeping his head down and not making eye contact with anyone. He peers into the bathroom mirror and grimaces at his red and watery eyes and deathly pale, sweaty complexion. He splashes water on his face and tries to school his face into a happy or even neutral expression. But cold water and good acting can’t hide the angry crescent-shaped welts on his arms or his puffy skin under his eyes.

 

He sighs, and gives himself a moment to come up with a plausible cover story to explain his obvious distress. He is not exactly sure who is picking him up. If it’s Finn, he can get away with something really simple. He might even buy it that they showed a sad movie on the plane. If Carole is picking him up he will need something a bit more elaborate. He runs through a few scenarios and settles on playing up his break up with Adam. With a final look in the mirror, Kurt squares his shoulders and steps out into the terminal.

 

Kurt is watching the luggage carousel when he hears a loud “Hey, kiddo!” behind him. He is both terrified and relieved that his father was able to leave work early enough to pick him up after all. He spins around and his smile is genuine. But when his father’s joyful grin falls into a creased brow as he takes in Kurt’s appearance, Kurt’s lips tremble and he crushes his father into a hug to hide the his face until he can blink back the tears. 

 

Burt grabs Kurt’s shoulders and guides him back so he can look into Kurt’s face again. “I know you missed me, but even you don’t get this emotional over it. What’s going on, kid?”

 

“I just had a lot of time on the plane to think and I spent it thinking about Adam. We broke up – and it was pretty bad. Especially since I’m still recovering from what happened with Blaine,” Kurt tries. He is hoping that his father’s squeamishness about talking with Kurt about boys will encourage him to leave it there. But he has no such luck.

 

“Kurt, what else is going on? I know there is something you’re not telling me. You have the same look on your face as you did the day I asked you what that David Karofsky kid did to you. You’re hiding something.” Burt stares into Kurt’s eyes intensely, as if reading Kurt’s thoughts and feelings through his pupils.

 

Kurt stares back silently for a moment. He really does not want his father to know the extent of his possible mental health issues. He is taking care of it – getting help – and if there is something his father needs to know, Kurt will deal with it when he has more information. There is no reason to worry him needlessly. Also, there is no way he can ever let his father know about his promiscuous behavior. After all, Kurt’s behavior as evidenced by the video has to be the absolute opposite of “don’t throw yourself around.”

 

Burt may be really good at reading Kurt’s feelings in his face, but Kurt has perfected the art of lying – or at least lying by omission – to his father. The key to avoiding telling Burt the big truth he wants to hide is to tell him another truth – one that also is hard to reveal and might get him into trouble, but that isn’t quite as bad as the thing he wants to hide. This has served Kurt quite well in the past – including when he told his father that Karofsky threatened to kill him. His father still doesn’t know about the kiss and the sexual undertones to Karofsky’s threats.

Kurt knows he needs a really big and uncomfortable truth to distract his father from ever finding out about the big orgy he hosted last night. So, he fills his lungs and breathes out, “I need to get tested.”

 

Burt looks confused for a moment before realization dawns on his face. “You –  you – you need to get tested. For AIDs?”

 

“For HIV, yes. And anything else I could have gotten from – you know – not using a…. not using protection,” Kurt stammers, not meeting his father’s eyes.

 

“So what? You’re sleeping around now?” Burt asks incredulously.

 

Kurt gives his father a hurt look and insists, “No! Of course not. It was just one time, with Adam. Before we broke up. We got carried away and I didn’t have anything on me. I know it was really stupid, but don’t worry.  I swear I will never do it again.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” says Burt slowly. “But it only takes one time, right?” Tears begin to well in Burt’s eyes. “I can’t lose you, son.”

 

 _Uh-oh,_ thinks Kurt. _Maybe I picked something a bit too drastic to distract him._

 

“Oh, no. No, no, Dad. I really don’t think I actually got anything from him. He says he’s clean and I believe him. I just want to get tested to be one hundred percent sure. Please don’t worry, okay?”

 

“I’m taking you to the clinic tomorrow,” Burt says firmly.

 

“Okay,” says Kurt, his voice small.

 

Burt pulls Kurt back into a hug. “Please don’t tell Carole or Finn,” Kurt pleads.

 

“Okay, kid. But we are going to be talking about this again.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you, Kurt.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

They cling to each other for so long that when they let go, they have to hunt for Kurt’s suitcase among the heap of unclaimed bags.

 

{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----

 

Sebastian arrives at Seikly Enterprises shortly before 9:00am on Friday. Sid greets him with a firm handshake and a big smile. “You will be happy to know that our technical issues are resolved.”

 

“I should hope so,” sneers Sebastian.

 

Sid’s smile doesn’t even waver as he smoothly continues. “We just need to run a few more tests and then you can get back to your host. Step on in to the preparation room.”

 

Shirley straps Sebastian down on the table and begins setting up the IV drip, heart monitor, and other machines Sebastian can’t identify. She drones a steady stream of instructions while she bustles about the room. Sebastian has heard most of them before – how to transition, how to take and cede control, and emergency procedures. Done with her ministrations, Shirley finally stands still and leans over Sebastian to make sure she has his attention.

 

“Now I know you’re all excited to rush off for your week-long adventure in your host. But you are going to need to come back here at least once a day.” Sebastian starts to protest, but Shirley continues to speak over him, drowning him out. “This is important, Sebastian. You need to come back here for brief periods to do physical therapy exercises so your muscles don’t get too weak. Did you know that muscles start to atrophy after just 48 hours without use? You don’t want to do that to your body, okay? Sound good?”

 

“I don’t know, Shirley,” says Sebastian hesitantly, lifting his head from the table to see her better. “I mean, of course I want my body to stay healthy. And I want to keep my muscles toned to look good. But, I don’t want to miss out on anything because I have to keep coming back here.”

 

Shirley smiles reassuringly and says, “I’m sure there will be downtimes when you won’t be missing anything. You can always come when your host is asleep. We’ll be here twenty-four seven monitoring you.” Shirley thinks for a moment and then continues, “Plus, it will give you a chance to let us know if anything happens to indicate your host is suspicious. In many cases we can step in and assist with these matters, but only if we know what is going on from your perspective.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” says Sebastian, settling back into the pillows.

 

Another technician enters the room and hands Shirley a clipboard. She studies it for a moment and returns it with a nod. She turns to Sebastian and says, “It looks like the scans are all done and you are cleared for your transition. Have a great time. One of us will see you here tomorrow for your physical therapy, if not before then.” With that, she leaves the room. Sebastian breathes deeply and prepares himself to transition.

 

{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----

 

“Has he transitioned?” Sid asks Shirley as she steps into the computer lab.

 

“He’s doing it right now,” she responds. “Seeing anything interesting on the scans?”

 

“No, they’re all pretty standard. But it will be quite interesting to see if any of our theories about brain contouring from extended exposure pan out. That’s why I wanted to delay the start of Mr. Smythe’s adventure until our specialists could get here from Seattle. With their expertise, George and Janice will be able to pick up on any subtleties in the scans that we might have missed.”

 

“Yes, Terrence is picking them up from the airport this morning. It’s pretty exciting that Sebastian is adventurous enough to want to try a multi-day visit,” Shirley says.

 

“Adventurous,” chuckles Sid. “That’s a nice way of putting it.”

 

“Well, how would you put it?” asks Shirley.

 

“Mmmmm – stupid? Naïve? So focused on his drive to indulge in his depravity that he doesn’t realize what he’s gotten himself into?” Sid replies. “Did you tell him that we sent a driver to bring his host to the airport? We were getting concerned when we didn’t see him leave the apartment. Who knows what he could have done after seeing that video.”

 

Shirley shook her head. “No, now that you mention it, he didn’t even ask.”

 

“It figures,” sighs Sid, staring at a graph on the computer screen. “That guy’s as selfish as they come.” He turns back to Shirley and asks, “Were you able to convince him to come back for check-ins with us?”

 

“Yes, I think so,” says Shirley. “I appealed to his vanity as you suggested. I also mentioned we could help get him out of any scrapes he gets himself into with his host.”

 

“Oh that’s good,” says Sid, genuinely impressed. “We’ll have our guys out there keeping tabs on the host, of course. But it will really help if we can also get Sebastian’s perspective on what is going on with him. Since we can’t bring this Kurt in for scans or anything. At least not until he is under the care of our psychiatrist.”

 

“There’s some good news on that front – did Scott not tell you yet?” Shirley bounces on her feet, excited to have some information before it gets to Sid.

 

“Tell me,” Sid replies.

 

“Kurt called Dr. Sauders this morning. He was desperate to start talking about what’s happening to him.”

 

“Shit. What did Saunders do?”

 

“He handled it well,” says Shirley. “He said he couldn’t do phone appointments, but he suggested that Kurt start keeping a diary about his experiences and his feelings and that they can go over whatever he feels comfortable sharing at the first appointment.”

 

“That’s good.” Sid thinks for a moment, then continues. “When Sebastian comes back for his therapy, make sure he knows about it and keeps an eye out. He can give us a heads up about anything in there. Maybe we can even convince him to send us an advance copy.”

 

“Will do,” says Shirley.

 

“Sir?” asks a technician as he pops his head through the half open door.

 

“What is it?” asks Sid.

 

“We tapped into Mr. Smythe’s email account as you requested and found a video that he sent to himself from Mr. Kurt Hummel’s IP address using a private file sharing service.” The technician paused, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

 

“And did you watch it?” Sid prompts impatiently.

 

Blushing, the technician stammers, “Y-yes. I mean – not the whole thing. It was – Well, I saw enough to get the gist of it.”

 

“And?”

 

“And there may be a problem…” he trails off, embarrassed.

 

“Oh for God’s sake!” Sid gestures at the bank of computers. “Pull it up and I’ll watch it myself.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Sid looks around the room unseeing for a moment before his eyes focus on the technician again. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he registers that Shirley is gone. “So you see what I mean?” asks the technician.

 

“Damn it!” Sid yells. He stands up and kicks the wall. “That kid better not have gotten syphilis. Or God forbid, HIV.” Sid tears across the lab, shoving over chairs with a loud clatter with every third word as he shouts, “We have an unprecedented opportunity to study a host and our fucking asshole client is going to get the kid killed before we can get our data.” 

 

The technician is frozen in the middle of the room, looking at Sid with wide eyes.

 

“Make sure everyone on staff knows to call me as soon as Sebastian transitions back – I don’t care what time it is. And don’t let him go back to his host until I talk with him,” Sid orders before storming out of the room.

 

{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----{----}----

 

Sebastian surfaces from the fog of the transition and for a moment thinks he must still be in Seikly’s preparation room before he realizes that the white walls, exam table, and the counter with boxes of surgical gloves and a tray of gleaming silver implements belong to a doctor’s office. Kurt is sitting in the chair next to the exam table and seems to be fully clothed. Sebastian is not sure if this is before or after an exam until there is a brisk knock and the door swings open to reveal a short, trim woman in blue scrubs and a white lab coat. She enters the room with her hand outstretched and as soon as Kurt reaches out his own hand, quickly grasps it and shakes it vigorously. “Mr. Hummel, I’m Dr. Owen.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt says quietly.

 

“You too. So, you’re a student?”

 

“Yes. I go to school in New York. I’m home for spring break.”

 

“And the nurse told me that you are here because you have some concerns that you might have contracted a sexually transmitted disease. How many partners have you had unprotected sex with since the last time you were tested?”

 

Kurt’s eyes dart around the room for a moment. He looks at the doctor and leans forward, saying in almost a whisper, “My dad is in the waiting room. He can’t hear us, can he?”

 

“No, Mr. Hummel. We’re at the other end of the building. And anything we discuss is completely confidential. You are eighteen, aren’t you?” she rustles the papers in her folder, searching for his birthdate.

 

“Yes, I’m eighteen. My dad is just concerned about me, so he brought me here today. He knows I want to get tested, but he doesn’t know all the details.”

 

“Well, our conversation would be confidential either way. But since you are eighteen, you really have nothing to worry about. Your father will only know what you choose to tell him.”

 

“Oh good,” Kurt breathes out, relieved. “I, um, think it was six. Or maybe seven. Partners. And I haven’t ever been tested before.” The doctor is about to speak, but Kurt rushes on. “I know I was clean before that. I only ever had protected sex before yesterday. Well except for that one time with Adam, but that was also just last week. Before that it was just with my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. But we were exclusive and we were each other’s firsts. And we always used protection anyway.”

 

 _Wow,_ thinks Sebastian. _Kurt is really rambling._

 

“I understand, Mr. Hummel,” says the doctor kindly. “You said the unprotected sex was within the last week?”

 

“Yes, it was two nights ago. Except for Adam, that was the week before.” Sebastian can feel Kurt’s face heating up as he realizes that he just told the doctor that he had sex with an indeterminate, but large, number of guys in one night. A slight shadow passes over the doctor’s face, but she does a good job keeping her expressions and her tone neutral after that.

 

“Were you taking drugs or drinking at the time?” she asks.

 

“No. No, I don’t think so,” Kurt murmurs. At the doctor’s raised eyebrow he amends, “No, definitely not. Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous.”

 

“I understand. I need to ask that question to assess your level of risk of exposure. We will go ahead and run a full STD panel for you, including the HIV test.” She pauses, then says, “However, you should know that the HIV test measures the antibodies your immune system produces in response to HIV and often our bodies don’t start to produce those antibodies in a large enough number to be picked up by the test within a few days or a week. So even if you test negative today, you also will want to get the HIV test again in three months and again in six months.”

 

“Oh God,” whispers Kurt, head in his hands.

 

The doctor places a comforting hand on Kurt’s arm. “Mr. Hummel – Kurt – you are doing the right thing getting tested.” Kurt looks up and meets her eyes. “And I know it is hard to wait so long to know for sure about HIV. And yes, your behavior was risky and you need to change that. But it is quite possible that you do not have HIV. And if you do, you can get treatment. HIV is not a death sentence. But it is important to be very careful now about sex. If you are infected, you could be passing the virus along to others and you don’t want to do that.”

“No, of course not,” Kurt breathes.

 

“Would you like a referral for counseling? I understand this can be a stressful time.”

 

“No, I already set up an appointment with someone for when I get back to New York. And I called and spoke with him this morning. That was helpful.”

 

An uneasy feeling is bubbling up in Sebastian, and he tries to push it back down. He really wishes he wasn’t here for this conversation. He even has a twinge of regret about telling those guys to not wear condoms. He doesn’t particularly like Kurt, but he doesn’t want him to get AIDs, either.

 

“I might need another kind of referral, though,” Kurt continues.

 

“I might be able to help you with that. What is going on?” asks the doctor.

 

“This behavior – having unprotected sex, sleeping with more than one guy – it’s not normal for me. That’s why I had set up the appointment with a psychiatrist before I even thought I needed to get tested for STDs. I have these…episodes or something, where I can’t always remember everything that happened right away. And then when I do remember, it turns out I did all kinds of things I would never do. I’m a little afraid I’m going crazy or have split personalities or something. Hence the appointment with a psychiatrist. But seeing my dad again reminded me of something else.”

 

“What was that?” encourages the doctor.

 

“Cancer. My dad has prostate cancer. They caught it early and he’s in treatment for it now. The doctors expect a full recovery. But isn’t cancer hereditary? Couldn’t brain cancer cause me to do things I wouldn’t normally do and have a spotty memory?” Kurt asks, leaning toward the doctor.

 

 _Shit. His dad has cancer,_ thinks Sebastian. _And not only do I have him worrying about AIDS, but he also thinks he’s going to die of a brain tumor._ He makes a mental note to bring all of this up with Sid and Shirley when he comes back to his body for the physical therapy. Perhaps they can help sort out some of this mess.

 

The doctor asks a few questions and jots some notes in the chart, but then explains that she is not a specialist in this area and agrees that Kurt should see an oncologist. When she asks about his insurance company so she can get him a referral within his plan, he balks.

 

“Oh, no. I would need to do this out of pocket. I’m on my dad’s insurance and he would see that statement. And I really can’t have him know about this yet. With his cancer, and his heart issues – it’s just too much stress. And it’s probably nothing. I don’t want to worry him.”

 

The doctor looks sympathetic, but says, “Kurt. You really need the support of your family right now. And a visit with an oncologist and all the tests they will need to run are going to add up. You’re a student. Unless you have a trust fund or something, you’re not going to be able to afford it.”

 

“Oh,” says Kurt, defeated. “I just thought that this is a clinic and maybe there are clinics or something for cancer. That I could pay on a sliding scale or something.”

 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll ask our administrative assistant to look into it and if we can find something like that in Ohio or in New York, we’ll give you a call. But if you don’t hear back from us next week, I strongly encourage you to share this with your father and use the insurance. What you describe could be caused by any number of things, but if it is cancer, early detection is critical.” She pauses to scribble on the chart, then continues. “I’m going to send the nurse in, now. She will draw some blood so we can run our tests. And I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’d like to go ahead and give you a full physical exam. That may give us some clues about what might be going on.”

 

The doctor steps out and Sebastian takes over for a moment to check the time. He is supposed to be at Blaine’s just after lunch to rehearse for the wedding performance. He is relieved to see that it’s still only 10:30. He supposes he could take over and just get Kurt out of the doctor’s office, but he does feel a bit guilty. After all, Kurt wouldn’t even be at the clinic if it weren’t for Sebastian. He knows Blaine is so besotted with Kurt that he could probably show up hours late and Blaine would just be grateful he came at all. So, he cedes control back to Kurt and loses himself in his own thoughts until Kurt the tests and exam are completed.

 

Sebastian stays dormant in Kurt, observing as he joins his father in the waiting room and tells him the good news – the tests are all negative – tempered by the sobering news that he’s not yet in the clear on the HIV. Sebastian is a bit shocked when he sees Burt. He wants to laugh at the mismatched pair, but he remembers the guy has cancer and stops himself. He actually pays close attention to Kurt’s interactions with Burt. He realizes he may not be able to avoid Kurt’s father completely when he is in control of Kurt and he doesn’t want it to be too obvious to Hummel senior that Kurt isn’t himself.

 

They pull up in front of Kurt’s house. Burt kills the engine, but doesn’t open the door. He turns to Kurt and says, “I’m proud of you, kid. Not for doing what you did that made you need to go to the clinic, of course. That was stupid. But I know it’s not easy to admit when you make a mistake and I know how scary it can be to wait for test results. But we’re going to get through this together, okay?”

 

Kurt nods and sniffles. “Thank you, Dad,” he says, voice breaking. “I’m so glad you were there with me. But, can we please not talk about this right now? I really do need the vacation – from everything.”

 

“Sure, Kurt. It won’t do any good to focus on it now anyway. You know what you need to do to stay safe and we’ll just wait for those test results. But I’m here if you need to talk about it.” Burt slaps Kurt’s knee a few times, then leans back in his seat and unbuckles his seatbelt. With a hand on the door handle, he turns back and says, “I’m going to get my own car and then head over to the shop for a few hours. You should go out with your friends – get your mind off of this.”

 

Kurt forces his lips into a small smile and says, “I’ll see them all at the wedding tomorrow. And I’ll make plans with friends for the rest of the week. But I really want to spend some time with you. And Carole and Finn, of course. I’ve missed you.”

 

Sebastian really doesn’t want to have to talk with Burt, especially in the middle of this conversation, which is equal parts awkward and moving. But as Burt squashes Kurt into a cramped hug and says, “I’ve missed you, too, kid,” Sebastian realizes he can’t avoid it any longer.

 

Now in control, Sebastian pulls back from the hug and says, “Oh, I almost forgot. I’m supposed to sing a song at the wedding – a duet – and I need to practice. With my duet partner.”

 

Burt laughs and shakes his head. “That Schuester. Of course he would have you kids perform at his wedding. Think you can be home by six? You don’t want to miss your first Friday night dinner in months, do you?”

 

Sebastian has no idea what that’s supposed to mean, but figures it must be some Hummel family tradition – or inside joke. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he says with a slight smile. Burt laughs and opens the car door, so Sebastian figures he played that right. Burt hands the keys to the Navigator over to Kurt and hops into a Chevy truck in the driveway. With a quick wave, Burt is gone. Sebastian heads toward the house. It doesn’t seem like anyone is home and it is the perfect opportunity for him to figure out which key opens the front door and familiarize himself with the house so he won’t raise suspicions with the family later. After a quick tour of all the rooms, he rummages through the kitchen, checking locations of plates, utensils, and glasses. He makes himself a sandwich for lunch, then heads back to Kurt’s room to change. He wants to make sure Blaine is salivating with want by the time they finish their rehearsal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - rehearsal with Blaine and then the wedding. Sexy times ahead.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the plot development.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian quickly scans Kurt’s room and spots the open suitcase perched on a chair. It is only partially unpacked. Sebastian reaches immediately to the bottom of the suitcase and smiles when he pulls out the black plastic bag containing the toys he purchased online. He had hoped Kurt wouldn’t find and remove them before finishing the packing job Sebastian had started for him. He puts the toys in Kurt’s satchel and begins methodically working his way through the suitcase, the dresser and the closet to pick out an outfit for his meeting with Blaine.

 

Twenty minutes later, he glances at himself in the full-length mirror with a satisfied smirk. The black jeans are snug, but not restrictive. The button-down shirt is a deep, rich maroon and it makes Kurt’s eyes look sparkling blue. The top few buttons are undone, allowing a small patch of luminous skin to peek out seductively. The hair is swept up artfully from Kurt’s face. As a final touch, he rolls up his sleeves to mid-forearm and adds a thick, dark brown leather cuff to one wrist. Sebastian thinks it adds a subtle hint of kinkiness to the outfit. Perfect.

 

Sebastian taps Blaine’s address into the navigation tool on Kurt’s phone. One his way out of Lima, he sees a drug store ahead on the right. After a moment of hesitation, he swings into the store’s parking lot. He really does need to start using condoms again. Guilt starts to creep in again as he thinks about Kurt at the clinic that morning. Sebastian really wasn’t trying to punish Kurt by getting him a disease. He honestly hadn’t thought about that at all. He just really wanted to feel what it was like to have sex without that latex barrier – to feel everything so intensely. He wanted to feel cum pulse inside of him. He wanted an experience he couldn’t let himself have in his own body – at least not until he finds someone who wants an exclusive and trusting relationship with him. That is, if he ever wants that with someone. And it had all felt fantastic. And, he reluctantly admits to himself, there was a thrill in knowing that it would piss off Kurt and when he watched the video. But Sebastian really just didn’t think about _why_ he would never do this in his own body and exactly what that would mean for Kurt. And now he is feeling bad, and he doesn’t want to feel bad. The whole reason he is paying all of this money and putting his own body through the stress of prolonged inactivity is to have fun. This is supposed to be a fun, thrilling adventure. Not a time to worry about the ethics of his behavior.

 

Sebastian runs a hand over his face and forces his thoughts away from the guilt. He focuses on Blaine and how much he has wanted him for so long. And now he can finally have him. Yes, that’s better. And of course he would buy condoms – and lube – to be with Blaine. He is sure that Kurt and Blaine practice safe sex even with each other. And even if they didn’t before, he is sure they would now that Blaine has had sex with someone else. Blaine doesn’t need to know at all about Kurt’s recent adventures.

 

Feeling more confident, Sebastian heads into the store. He has selects a supersize package of condoms (no reason not to be optimistic) and is studying the label on a bottle of lube when a large hand claps him on the shoulder.

 

“Duuude! You’re back in town,” the guy with the hand on Kurt’s shoulder says jovially. Sebastian glances up at the guy’s mohawk and vaguely recognizes him as one of the members of New Directions.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian says noncommittally. He doesn’t remember this guy’s name and he has no idea what relationship he might have with Kurt. “I’m here for the wedding,” he continues uncertainly.

 

“Yeah, we’ve all got to be here for Mr. Shue, right?” Mohawk guy glances at the items in Kurt’s hands and grins. “Oh, hey I heard you had a boy in New York. You bring him with you?”

 

“Ahh – not exactly,” Sebastian says, confused. Even with all his brashness, he never had such an obviously straight guy want to so discuss his sex life with him so openly. _Maybe he’s bi-curious,_ thinks Sebastian.

 

“Oh, I get it, man. Everybody hooks up at weddings,” Mohawk gives an exaggerated wink. “I’m gonna buy some of these, too.” He grabs a package of condoms at random, then stops and turns to Kurt with a serious expression. “Actually, I know this might be a weird thing to ask you, but Finn asked me once and I didn’t have an answer for him. And now I kind of need the same advice.”

 

 _Definitely bi-curious,_ thinks Sebastian. His eyes travel over Mohawk’s body for a quick appraisal. He’s built, but still slim. Decent enough face. The hair is kind of gross, but Sebastian is willing to overlook it. Yes, he would agree to a three-some or whatever this guy might be leading up to. “Go on,” he says encouragingly.

 

“Well, it’s for Jake, really,” Mohawk starts.

 

 _Here we go,_ thinks Sebastian.

 

“Did I tell you about him?”

 

Sebastian shakes his head and waits.

 

“He’s actually my half-brother.”

 

 _Okay, this might be too weird even for me,_ Sebastian thinks.

 

 “My bastard of a dad cheated on my mom with Jake’s mom. Jake knew about me, but I just found out about him this year. He’s pretty cool. He can sing, he’s a great dancer, and he’s almost as hot as me. He’s in Glee club, too,” Mohawk continues.

 

Sebastian is staring now. _Does this guy seriously want to fuck his own half-brother?_ But Mohawk is saying all of this so casually. _Maybe the guy is gay and he’s trying to set Kurt up with him?_ “Wow,” he says. It seems like an appropriate and yet noncommittal response.

 

Mohawk says, “I know, right? Anyway, it’s kind of cool to have a brother now. I guess you know about that to with Finn being your stepbrother now. Do you give each other advice and stuff?”

 

“Sometimes,” Sebastian says.

 

“Cool. So, I like giving Jake advice. And he’s been asking me about this girl he likes. She wants to take things real slow, and he was having a hard time with it, but I’ve been helping him – you know, talking about it and stuff. Anyway, he’s been doing all these romantic things all week – flowers, singing to her, gifts. And he thinks she’ll be ready to seal the deal at the wedding.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Sebastian nods. Now he’s really confused. At least it’s not about incest or anything, but he still doesn’t understand why this guy wants Kurt’s advice with this situation.

 

“So, I’m supposed to help him make it all happen. I’m gonna make sure he has a room at the hotel where they’re having the reception. And I need to get him some condoms cause he doesn’t want to get a girl preggers like I did,” Mohawk continues.

 

Sebastian is getting frustrated with all of this. He really doesn’t want to be late getting to Blaine’s house. So he says, “I really don’t see what all of this has to do with me.”

 

“But Kurt, you have gay sex. At least, I’m pretty sure you do. Did.” Sebastian raises Kurt’s eyebrow and waits for him to continue. “You must know all about condoms. I’m hoping you can help me pick them out. I told Jake I’d take care of it, but I’ve never used them myself, so…” Mohawk looks at Kurt pleadingly.

 

Sebastian rolls Kurt’s eyes and grabs the package out of the guy’s hands. “You don’t want these – they’re ribbed and it means your brother isn’t going to feel anything.” He grabs two other packages off the shelf and holds them out. “Take these. One for you and one for your brother. You really need to start protecting yourself. You already got one girl pregnant and you could get all kinds of diseases. Have you been tested?” Sebastian figures this is something Kurt might say, plus it gives him the bonus of feeling like he is atoning for his own unsafe behavior in Kurt’s body.

 

Mohawk rolls his eyes and says, “Okay, okay. If I wanted a lecture, I would have asked Quinn.” But he takes both packages. “Thanks, dude. You’re totally badass. I’ll see if I can score you a room key, too.” He turns and heads toward the cash register, calling “Later, Kurt,” over his shoulder.

 

Sebastian turns and plucks a small bottle of lube to add to the larger one and the condoms. He strolls around the store for a few minutes until the guy with the Mohawk is gone before he brings his own purchases up to the cash register. He’s going to have to check Kurt’s Facebook later to figure out his friends’ names if he doesn’t want to raise too many suspicions at the wedding.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}--- {----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Blaine opens the door before he is even halfway up the path from the driveway.

 

“Kurt!” he shouts happily. “I can’t believe it! You’re actually here.” Blaine’s whole face is lit up with a huge grin and his eyes are wide with adoration. He smiles even wider as he takes in Kurt’s appearance. “You look great, as always,” he says reverently as he steps back to let Kurt in.

 

Sebastian pulls Blaine into a hug and says, “Of course I’m here.” He closes his eyes and breathes in Blaine’s cologne. He savors the feeling of being pressed up against Blaine’s hot body. Then he lets go and strides past Blaine into the foyer. He puts Kurt’s satchel on the floor, leaning it against the legs of the hall table. Sebastian smirks as he thinks about the toys it contains – now joined by his drug store purchases. Smoothing his smirk into a gentle smile, Sebastian turns to Blaine and says, “You look good, too.”

 

Blaine looks down at the floor with a shy smile. Meeting Kurt’s eyes again, he asks, “How was your flight?”

 

“Uneventful,” says Sebastian.

 

“Oh, that’s good. Well, let’s not stand in the hallway. Come on in. Do you want something to drink? Your usual?” Blaine asks as he walks toward the kitchen.

 

“Sure,” says Sebastian, following Blaine and wondering what Kurt’s ‘usual’ is. His eyes drift toward Blaine’s ass.

 

As Blaine bustles around the kitchen getting glasses, ice, lemons, and a pitcher of clear brown liquid that must be iced tea, Sebastian leans back against the counter. Blaine gushes about how amazing the wedding is going to be, all the songs that their friends are planning to perform, and how their performance of “Just Can’t Get Enough” is going to be such a crowd-pleaser. Sebastian stays pretty quiet, just murmuring small sounds of encouragement as Blaine babbles.

 

Blaine drops a lemon wedge into the cool glass of iced tea and hands it to Sebastian. He reaches for a small jar then stops and says, “Oh, wait. I was going to give you sugar, but I remember we have some splenda in the cupboard. I know you would rather have that.” Sebastian enjoys the view as Blaine reaches for the box on the top shelf of the cabinet. He’s up on his toes and his shirt is stretched taut, a small strip of skin showing just above the waist of his jeans. Sebastian walks up behind him and effortlessly grabs the box that is still just outside of Blaine’s grasp. He presses his body up against Blaine for a moment and relishes the quiet gasp Blaine makes at the contact.

 

He puts the box down on the counter and steps back just enough to allow Blaine to turn around. Facing each other, faces inches apart, he can feel Blaine’s breath on his face. Blaine is staring into his eyes, transfixed. His eyes move back and forth as his focus shifts from one of Kurt’s eyes to the other. Sebastian holds his gaze, pleased when Blaine’s eyes drop briefly to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Sebastian is leans in slightly, closing the distance between them. Blaine licks his lips and parts them slightly, also leaning in and closing his eyes.

 

Just before their lips meet, both of them jump at the sharp noise of a ringtone on its highest setting. **_EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU SAY OR DO, I’M HUNG UP, I’M HUNG UP ON YOU._** Sebastian spins away from Blaine, clutching his hand over his racing heart. “Jesus, Blaine,” he shouts to be heard over the blaring music. “I’m going to die of a surprise attack by a bad Madonna song. What the hell?”

 

Blaine lunges for the phone on the far end of the kitchen counter. “Sorry,” he yelps. “It’s just Tina.” The music abruptly stops and now Blaine is talking into the phone, “Tina, hi.” Blaine gives Sebastian an apologetic look and starts to pace while he listens and throws in an occasional “mmm-hmm” or “yes”. Sebastian dumps some splenda into the iced tea and stirs it, leaning back against the counter to take a drink. He’s starting to get annoyed about the interruption, and he crosses his arms, scowling.  

 

Blaine glances at him nervously. “Um, listen, Tay-tay. I really can’t talk now. Kurt’s here….yes, we’re at my house. We’re going to rehearse our duet for tomorrow.” Blaine listens for a moment. Sebastian can hear the tinny voice increase in volume, but can’t make out the specific words. Blaine continues, occasionally interrupted by the voice on the other end. “Yes, I know…..Yes…..Come on, Tina. You and I can still sing something, too….. Sure, we can rehearse later tonight?” The last sentence comes out as a question, as Blaine looks toward Sebastian with his brows raised, clearly looking for permission.

 

Sebastian shrugs and Blaine says, “Okay, yes that’s good. I’ll see you later.” He hangs up the phone with a sigh. “Kurt, I’m so sorry.”

 

“What was all that about?” asks Sebastian.

 

“Oh, Tina’s been a bit sensitive lately. I don’t really understand it. But we’ve become really good friends this year and I’m trying to be supportive,” Blaine shrugs.

 

Sebastian thinks about the half of the conversation that he heard and asks, “Does she have a problem with us singing together or something?”

 

Blaine laughs. “Oh, I doubt it. I mean, she’s your friend, too. And she knows how I feel about you. That I still love you.” His smile drops and he looks intently at Sebastian. “You know that I still love you, don’t you, Kurt? I really am so sorry about what I did. I would do anything to get your trust back again.”

 

Sebastian smiles sweetly, “Of course I know that, Blaine.” He wonders if he should wait until after they rehearse to move this conversation into Blaine’s bedroom. _Yes, I probably should,_ he thinks reluctantly. _My dance moves are for shit after an orgasm._ “Why don’t we get started with the number? We can talk more about how to get my trust back after we rehearse, okay? I can’t wait to hear the arrangement you came up with for us.”

 

Blaine beams hopefully, then grabs Kurt’s hand and practically bounds into the living room, where the sofas and chairs are pushed back haphazardly against the walls to make room for dancing.

 

Though Sebastian finds it a bit weird to sing with a different range from his own, he actually has a great time practicing the song with Blaine. He also adds a lot of flirty and sexy moves to the choreography. They run through the final version of the number twice when Blaine’s phone blares again with **_EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU SAY OR DO, I’M HUNG UP, I’M HUNG UP ON YOU._**

“God, you just talked to her an hour ago,” complains Sebastian as he collapses into one of the sofas.

 

“Hey, Tina. What is it?” Blaine huffs into the phone, out of breath from all the dancing. “What time tomorrow? Oh, I forgot about that. Hey, I know we said we’d go together, but I didn’t know for sure if Kurt was going to be here. And now he’s here…”

 

Tina is so loud with anger now that Sebastian can make out most of the words. “ _Oh, no! No you do not dare, Blaine Devon Anderson! You asked me to go with you to the wedding as your date. You cannot back out on me now. You can’t make me go alone! Mike is going to be there, for God’s sake!”_

Blaine is wincing and holding the phone away from his ear. He mouths at Sebastian, “You do want to go with me, right?” Sebastian nods and mouths back, “Of course.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tina. But we’re all going to be there together as friends. No one is going to care about who drove with who or who’s sitting with who. I’ll definitely save at least one dance for you,” placates Blaine.

 

“ _I cannot believe this! I am the one who is always there for you. Kurt **destroyed** you and now he is just going to waltz back in to your life and you drop everything –”_

“Tina,” Blaine cuts her off. “Kurt’s still here. You don’t want him to hear you.”

 

The tinny voice on the other end drops a decibel and Sebastian can no longer understand the words. But he is finding the whole situation pretty amusing. Apparently this friend Tina has a ridiculous girl crush on Blaine. He’s not sure if Blaine has no idea or if he’s just trying to be nice to his friend. Blaine continues, “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Tina. But Kurt is only here for this week and then he’ll be back in New York. I want to spend time with him while I can. You and I will have plenty of time to hang out when he leaves……Okay, I really should go now……I know……I know…..okay. Bye.”

 

Blaine drops onto the other end of the sofa with a sigh. “How much of that did you hear?”

 

“Enough,” says Sebastian, amusement dancing in his eyes. “She sounds jealous.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. She’s really sweet, though. She’s been such a great friend,” Blaine says earnestly. Realization dawns on his face and he says, “Oh, I am such an idiot! I just realized that I basically told Tina on the phone that I am taking you to the wedding. And I did that right in front of you. And I didn’t actually ask you yet.”

 

Sebastian laughs. Blaine really is adorable. And it’s turning him on. “Of course I’ll go with you, Blaine. I’d be delighted to.

 

“Should I pick you up, or do you want to meet there?” asks Blaine timidly.

 

“You can pick me up. What time are we supposed to be there?”

 

“Umm, I think it starts at eleven. The church is right in Lima, so it should only take a few minutes to get there from your house. I can pick you up at quarter to eleven. Then you can sleep in or make breakfast for your family if you want,” says Blaine.

 

“No,” says Sebastian with a flirty lilt. “Pick me up at ten fifteen. That will give us time to talk before we head in. Because we should talk. About what you can do to re-build my trust.”

“Okay,” breathes Blaine, stunned. “I really wasn’t sure if you would give me that opportunity. But I’m so glad. Oh, God, Kurt. You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

 

Sebastian drapes Kurt’s body artfully against the armrest of the sofa, facing Blaine. He pats the seat right next to him and says, “Why are you so far away?”

 

“Really?” Blaine asks with a hopeful smile. When Sebastian nods, Blaine scoots closer. Sebastian puts Kurt’s arm around Blaine and pulls him close. Blaine rests his head against Kurt’s shoulder and sighs. Sebastian traces Kurt’s fingers up and down Blaine’s arm. He thinks about everything he can get Blaine to do under this guise of re-building trust. Pressing a kiss into the hard mat of slicked-back hair at the top of Blaine’s head, he thinks the first thing he’ll do is get Blaine to forgo the gel. He imagines running his hands easily through the silky hair, then gripping at the base of it to yank Blaine’s head back as he sucks hot patterns into his neck.

 

Sebastian thinks about the toys in his bag, and he feels Kurt’s dick twitch with interest as he imagines Blaine’s mouth stretched wide with the spring-loaded gag, open and waiting and drooling for Sebastian’s – well, Kurt’s but it doesn’t really matter – throbbing cock to plunge in. His fingers catch on Blaine’s sleeve on an upward sweep of his arm, and he slides his fingers under the sleeve, pressing and messaging Blaine’s bicep slowly. Blaine has placed his hand on Kurt’s stomach and is rubbing small circles there.

 

Sebastian wonders just how far he could go with Blaine and lets out a soft sigh. He probably won’t be using any gags today. He’s going to have to ease Blaine into that. He doesn’t know much about Kurt and Blaine’s sex life, but he imagines it was pretty vanilla. He chuckles inwardly as he thinks about that first time he met Kurt, eyes flashing and nose in the air, condescending “pleasure” dripping out of his lips as he shook Sebastian’s hand once, then dropped it. Kurt had looped his arm through Blaine’s possessively and immediately took on Sebastian’s challenge to go to Scandals, taking control even as Blaine timidly explained that it wasn’t really their thing. Kurt, who was ridiculously fierce in spite of his girly clothes and high, lilting voice. Kurt, who didn’t seem to realize how unsubtle he was being when he told Blaine they had “so many firsts to scratch off our lists.” Who didn’t seem to realize that he had just broadcasted to Sebastian that he and Blaine were still virgins.

 

Of course, he’s sure that they have had sex since then. Hell, they probably started the night they all went to Scandal. They were all over each other as soon as Kurt stalked over from the bar and squished himself in between Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor. But Sebastian just can’t imagine that guys who dated for almost a year before they even had sex would have gotten too kinky in the – what was it – six months –  between losing their virginities and breaking up.

 

Sebastian resigns himself to taking things a little more slowly with Blaine than he had originally hoped. But, the adoration in Blaine’s eyes and the desperation to prove himself that he is oozing from every pore is intoxicating. Sebastian can’t wait to see what he can push Blaine to do.

 

“Let’s start talking about trust right now, shall we?” Sebastian says, still tracing patterns on Blaine’s arm. He knows that Blaine cheated on Kurt, but he doesn’t really know all the details that could be useful as he pushes Blaine toward his limits. He decides now is the time to find out.

 

Blaine sits up and looks at him questioningly with his big, honey-colored eyes. “Okay,” he says. “I’m happy to talk with you about anything you want, Kurt.”

 

Sebastian sculpts Kurt’s face into a soft smile and says, “Good. I need you to tell me more about the cheating.” He is hoping he can get away with this vague prompt. After all, he has no idea what Kurt and Blaine have already discussed.

 

Blaine’s face falls a bit and he can’t quite meet Kurt’s eyes as he pleads, “Look, Kurt. It was so stupid. I was so wrong. And I am so sorry.” His voice rises in pitch and speeds up until his pleas are almost frantic. “Believe me, I would take it all back if I could. It didn’t mean anything and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Just tell me what to do – ”

 

“Shhhh,” Sebastian soothes, taking Blaine’s hands in his. “I’m glad to hear that. And I’m going to let you make it up to me. You can start by answering my questions.”

 

Blaine nods and says, “Okay.”

 

“Good. First, tell me – how many times?”

 

Blaine’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh, my God! You think it was more than once? No wonder you never want to talk to me! It was just that one time, right before I surprised you by coming two weeks early to visit in New York. I swear! Don’t look at me like that!”

 

Sebastian rubs the back of Blaine’s hands with his thumbs. Obviously, the two of them haven’t talked about this very much. “I believe you,” he says and Blaine slumps a bit, relieved. “Who was it?”

 

“You asked this before, but I really don’t see how it’s going to help for you to know,” Blaine says slowly.

 

“If you want me to trust you, you have to be willing to answer my questions. All of them,” Sebastian responds.

 

Blaine pulls back his hands and uses them to cover his face. “You’re right. Okay. But, this is so embarrassing. I don’t even really know the guy. He’s a friend of a friend of a friend who I met at Trent’s party over the summer. You know, the one you couldn’t go to because your cousins were in town. Anyway, the guy, Eli, found me on Facebook after that and we would chat sometimes. Then later, he started flirting. It started just after you left. I just found it so hard to not have you here. And I was lonely. And it seemed like you didn’t have time for me. It made me feel good to have this guy pay attention to me. And I thought it was just harmless fun. Oh God, I am so stupid,” Blaine groans.

 

Before he can censor himself, Sebastian blurts out, “I really thought you would cheat with Sebastian.”

 

“I know,” says Blaine. “I actually did think about calling him. But I knew that would really piss you off. I thought if you didn’t know the guy, if I didn’t really know him, if it didn’t mean anything…” Blaine trails off, hands still covering his face.

 

Sebastian can’t believe that Blaine almost came to him for sex and then went to some random guy instead. _I have the worst luck,_ he thinks. Curious, he asks, “It sounds like you gave this some thought. If you were chatting with this Eli guy on Facebook for so many weeks – it was weeks right?” Blaine nods through his hands and Sebastian continues. “What made you decide to get together with him right before you came to New York?”

 

Blaine peeks out through his fingers and nearly whispers, “It was that day you called when you were working the phones at Vogue and you said you couldn’t talk because you were so busy. You got off the phone with me because someone called you wanted to gossip with. And I said ‘I love you’, but you had already hung up.” Blaine stops and looks up at the ceiling for a moment before he continues. “Oh, God. Now I’m making it sound like I think it’s your fault. I don’t think that, I swear. I was just lonely and I felt so bad about myself. And I missed you. And then Eli pinged me, and asked me to come over, and I said yes. It was just a hook-up. It didn’t mean anything.”

 

Sebastian is surprised to find himself getting angry on Kurt’s behalf – as well as his own. He really just started this line of inquiry to pick up something to use later if he needs to guilt Blaine into doing something kinky. But he can hear the indignant tone of his voice as he says, “You keep saying that it didn’t mean anything. Is that supposed to make me feel better, that you would just screw around with some random guy because you couldn’t wait a few more days to see me? What exactly did you do with him? Did you let him fuck you?”

 

Blaine gets on his knees on the floor in front of Kurt, grabbing for his hands and staring into his eyes. Silent tears slip from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. “Please, Kurt, I’m so sorry. You’re right, it was stupid. It was a mistake.”

 

“Answer me, dammit! What did you do with him? Did he fuck you?” Kurt’s voice is hard and dangerously low.

 

Blaine buries his head into Kurt’s knees and whimpers a quiet, “Yes.”

 

“You filthy whore.” Sebastian shocks himself when he hears those words come out of Kurt’s mouth. He is surprised and angry that Blaine, who had seemed so in love with Kurt and had rejected Sebastian’s own advances so many times, would have fucked some random guy instead of waiting for a few weeks to see Kurt – or even calling to talk to him about it. He is surprised that Blaine is so weak. He grudgingly admits to himself that, girly or not, Kurt is by far the stronger of the pair.

 

“You’re right. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t deserve you,” Blaine is babbling into Kurt’s legs through his tears. Sebastian lets him continue with the apologies and the self-deprecation. All of this blubbering and pleading and weakness make Blaine significantly less attractive. On the other hand, he has _Blaine_ – sex-on-a-stick _Blaine –_ on his knees begging him for forgiveness. Babbling that he’ll do anything, anything, to get Kurt’s trust back – to make up for what he did.

 

Sebastian shushes Blaine into silence. He says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you that.”

 

Blaine looks up at him in surprise, still sniffling.

 

“I think I’m willing to let you try to make it up to me. But whatever happens, it goes at my pace and I call all the shots,” says Sebastian.

 

Blaine wipes at his eyes and gives Sebastian a small smile. “That’s just amazing, Kurt. Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

Sebastian tugs on Blaine’s arms and guides him back onto the couch. Blaine is looking at him with wonder in his eyes, like he is more precious than any gold or diamonds. Sebastian strokes Blaine’s cheek, then leans in and presses their lips together. Blaine sags into him and grasps both sides of his face with his hands, rubbing gently circles on the skin with his thumbs.

 

Just as they are shifting to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rings. That is rapidly followed by pounding on the door and Tina’s shouts of “Blainey-days! Open up!”

 

Sebastian breaks away from Blaine and rolls his eyes. “She does remember that you’re gay, doesn’t she?”

Blaine laughs quietly and sniffs again, brushing the last of the tear streaks from his eyes and cheeks. “I promised her I would rehearse a number with her for the wedding.”

 

Sebastian realizes that he isn’t going to get any farther with Tina at the house. He also remembers promising Kurt’s father that he would be home before 6pm. “I better go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He picks up Kurt’s satchel as Blaine opens the door, cutting off another round of insistent chimes and knocks.

 

“Hi Blaine!” Tina sings out cheerily. Her smile drops when she spots Kurt. “Oh, Kurt. You’re still here.”

 

“Well, hello to you to, Tina,” Sebastian huffs in his best approximation of an indignant Kurt. “I’m just on my way out.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” Tina says contritely. “It’s good to see you.” She steps in and reaches her arms around him for a second in a weak hug, which he doesn’t bother to return.

 

“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Sebastian says as he struts out the door.

 

He is glad he’ll have some time to plan out his strategy to keep Blaine desperate and begging for forgiveness. It will be a great way to escalate the dirtiness of the sex they’re going to have. _Oh, Kurtsie-boy,_ he thinks. _You and I are going to have loads of fun at this wedding_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Here is a long chapter for you - it goes through the wedding. No new warnings for this chapter - all the same stuff from before. I hope you enjoy it. I greatly appreciate all the follows and favorites. Please do take a moment to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Sebastian cedes control to Kurt as soon as he walks through the door and hears Carole call out, “Kurt, is that you? I can use your help.” Kurt hesitates for a moment, glancing around the room as if he’s not sure where he is. “Kurt?” Carole asks, poking her head into the hallway.

 

Kurt snaps out of his daze and follows Carole into the kitchen. Sebastian doesn’t want to have to pretend to be Kurt in front of his family and it gives him some time to think about Blaine. He wants to make sure that Blaine continues to work hard for Kurt’s trust and forgiveness. And of course, by “work hard”, Sebastian means “perform an impressive array of sexual favors”. Blaine seemed so blissfully happy that Kurt would touch or kiss him, but he seemed even more focused on whether Kurt would ever trust him enough to take him back as a boyfriend. _Hmmm,_ thinks Sebastian. _I can dangle the possibility in front of him, then yank it back. I need to draw it out and see what he’s willing to do to make it happen._

 

Just as Sebastian starts paying attention again, Kurt finishes tossing the salad and sets it on the table with a flourish. Finn and Burt amble into the kitchen and everything is chaotic for a few minutes as everyone dances around each other filling their plates from the pots and pans on the stove. Most of the meal is chaotic as well, with all four of them asking each other questions and only giving each other a few moments to respond before cutting in with another question or a completely different topic. Sebastian is amazed that four people can carry on at least two if not three conversations at the same time. It is a bit hard to follow, but Sebastian picks out a few snippets. Kurt questions both Burt and Carole about whether Burt is following his diet to fight cancer – _yes, he’s doing great_. Carole prompts Finn to fill Kurt in on the details of Glee club, which he is apparently was running while Mr. Schue was out of town – _Diva week was awesome, Sam and Brittany are together, some of the new kids are pretty good, Finn helped Emma with some wedding planning._ Sebastian got distracted at that point because Finn started stammering monosyllabic answers to the next few questions and not meeting anyone’s eyes before the conversation moved to Kurt’s experiences at school. Apparently Kurt won a singing contest with Rachel and Burt bursts out about how proud he is and how happy he is for Kurt that he is now living in a place where he can shine without fear. Kurt then turns the conversation to Carole with rapid fire questions about her schedule this week at the hospital and they all laugh over a few stories about her wacky co-workers.

 

Sebastian tells himself he is paying attention so that he won’t make any mistakes if he ever needs to be in control in front of Kurt’s family, but deep down he enjoys the warm and loving banter. Dinners with his parents tend to consist of stilted, halting conversations, admonishments from his mother about proper table manners, and the loud sound of utensils scraping against the plates.

 

Carole reaches out from her spot at one end of the table and grabs Kurt’s right hand and Finn’s left, giving them both a light squeeze. She smiles across the table at Burt and says, “This is just so perfect. I can’t believe I have all three of my boys for an entire week!”

 

Burt laughs. “Yeah, it’s great. And if anyone asks, the official story is my advice to Will on a date for the wedding had everything to do with the romance of Valentine’s Day and nothing at all to do with the break schedules for Congress and NYADA.”

 

Finn is the first to pull his hand back with a whiny, “Come on, Mom. Don’t get all sappy on us.”

 

Carole sticks her tongue out at Finn and turns to Kurt with a smile, still holding his hand. “I’m so glad you decided to come home, sweetie.”

 

“Me too,” says Kurt.

 

“So, what music do you kids have planned?” asks Burt. “You have some good dance numbers planned? You know I plan to shake it with Carole on the dance floor.”

 

“Most of us are doing duets,” says Finn. “So there won’t be that many performances. It will be – hmmm – I think ten or twelve. I know Rachel is doing at least one solo along with the duet with me. Then Blaine and Kurt have a number, and then – ”

 

“Wait, you’re singing with Blaine?” Burt asks, turning to Kurt with laser focus.

 

“Yes?” says Kurt uncertainly. Sebastian takes over for a moment to say, “Remember, I went to his house to rehearse this afternoon.” He turns to Finn and continues, “We’re doing ‘Just Can’t Get Enough’ by Depeche Mode.”

 

“Oh, is that an eighties band?” asks Finn.

 

Sebastian is just beginning to answer when Burt cuts him off. “You just said you were going to rehearse with a friend. You didn’t say it was Blaine.”

 

“Is it a problem that it’s Blaine?” asks Sebastian haughtily.

 

“No, Kurt. I like Blaine. You know that. I just…” Burt looks uncertainly around the table, then back at Kurt. “After what he did…and this morning…I’m just worried about you. About both of you.”

 

“What happened this morning?” asks Carole.

 

“Nothing,” says Sebastian loudly. “I mean, Dad and I just talked about some…private stuff,” he continues in a quieter voice. “Besides, there is no reason to worry about…my feelings or anything else. Blaine and I are just friends.” Sebastian knows full well that Burt isn’t worried about feelings as much as he’s worried about his son and his cheating ex-boyfriend swapping sexually-transmitted diseases. But he is in full agreement with Kurt that it would be better for everyone if Carole and Finn are kept in the dark on this point. He remembers Finn’s discomfort every time Emma is mentioned and decides to deflect some attention back onto him. “That’s enough about Blaine. I want to hear more about the wedding. You said you helped Emma with planning it, Finn. What did you and Emma do?”

 

Finn chokes on a mouthful of soda and then splutters, “Nothing! I mean, just flowers. We talked about flowers and stuff. That’s it. Pretty boring you, know.”

 

Everyone looks at Finn silently for a moment before Carole says, “Well, I’m sure you were very helpful. If all else fails, maybe you and Kurt can start a wedding planning business.” They all laugh and Sebastian is relieved when everyone gets up and carries their plates into the kitchen.

 

He cedes control to Kurt again to escape the tedium of doing dishes and is grateful when Kurt dries the last dish and heads toward the stairs. Kurt sees his satchel where Sebastian left it by the front door and crouches down to flip it open and rummage through its contents. He freezes when he sees the condoms, lube and toys.

 

“Ahem,” comes Burt’s gruff voice immediately behind him and Kurt jumps up, standing in front of the bag. “Got something in there for me? A present from the Big Apple?”

 

Kurt just stares at Burt with an expression of horror.

 

Burt stares at Kurt for a moment, then breaks into guffaws of laughter. “Oh God, Kurt, your face!” Burt’s laughs turn to coughs and then he calms down, Kurt still frozen in front of him. “It’s okay, buddy. I don’t need any presents. Are you heading upstairs?”

 

“Yes,” Kurt says softly, muscles still tense.

 

“Okay. Good night! I’ll see you in the morning.” Burt claps him on the back and moves into the living room.

 

 _That was fucking hilarious!_ Sebastian laughs inwardly as Kurt scoops up his satchel and practically runs up the stairs.

 

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Kurt flings the satchel across his room and it skids to a stop just in front of the closet door. He rummages through the desk, pulling out a notepad and pen. Furiously, he scribbles across the page.

 

_I am so angry I want to scream. But I can’t, because then my dad would be in here asking questions I really don’t want to answer. And what if he had seen the sex toys? Oh God – I don’t know if I can take this anymore. I feel like I’m in a horror movie, but this time there isn’t any scary creature hiding around the corner. It’s just me. Or part of me. And I can’t trust myself. I don’t really remember this afternoon – just dad getting out of the car after the clinic and then I’m in the kitchen with Carole…and then Finn says something about me practicing a song with Blaine to sing tomorrow. Is that even true? And if it is, how many conversations has my other self been having with Blaine? What the hell has he said? How can I face Blaine tomorrow not even knowing where he thinks we stand? I hope I haven’t given him some idea we’re getting back together. I’m not ready for that. I can barely handle being friends. I am still so hurt that he violated my trust. How could he cheat? I thought sex meant something to him – to us. It was special._

 

_But I guess I don’t treat sex as something special anymore either. I mean – I do. It’s him – that other me – that doesn’t seem to care anymore. Oh God. There are condoms in the bag, but they’re unopened. What if I – he – had sex with Blaine and didn’t use protection? What if I have undetected HIV and passed it on to him, too? I have no control over what he does – how can I stay safe?_

Kurt feels blackness at the edge of his vision and a strange heat inside his head. It feels like the very beginning of a dizzy spell – that first warning sign that means it’s time to sit down before the body rebels into a faint. The first thing he does is glance at the clock to see how much time he’s lost. But it’s only been a few minutes since he entered his room and started writing. But he gasps when he glances back down at the page. There are more words – ones he doesn’t remember writing. These are in all caps, as if the writer wanted Kurt to be able to distinguish between his previous words and these, which are all in Kurt’s own handwriting.

 

_YOU CAN STOP YOUR HISSY FIT. YOU – I – DIDN’T HAVE SEX WITH BLAINE. I WAS THERE THIS MORNING AND HEARD THE DOCTOR. NO MORE SEX WITHOUT CONDOMS, I PROMISE. SO WILL YOU STOP WITH THE WHINING NOW? IT’S GIVING ME A HEADACHE._

Kurt reads the message several times. His skin crawls as he realizes this other self is there right now, watching and listening. But when that self is in control, Kurt isn’t aware of anything. This hardly seems fair. He is the actual person – the main personality – isn’t he? His anger flares and he writes again, hoping to provoke his other self to respond.

 

_How dare you complain about a headache to me? You have done nothing but humiliate me and put me in danger._

Another moment of wooziness, and Kurt sees a response appear. Soon they are writing back and forth rapidly.

 

_THAT’S NOT TRUE. I’M THE ONE WHO GOT YOU TO BOOK THE TRIP TO OHIO WHEN YOU KNOW YOU WANTED TO GO. YOU WERE JUST BEING A PUSSY ABOUT IT. AND I GOT YOU TO TAKE THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR ONCE AND HAVE SOME FUN. AND BECAUSE OF ME, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE BLAINE AT YOUR BECK AND CALL._

 

_Oh right. Because spending the next six months in fear that I have HIV is exactly what I think of as fun. And what the hell do you mean about Blaine?_

_NOT TELLING. THAT WOULD RUIN THE FUN. BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU, HE REALLY IS A DICK. I CAN’T BELIEVE HE COULDN’T WAIT TWO MORE WEEKS TO SEE YOU INSTEAD OF CHEATING.  I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS SO WEAK._

_No. I’m not going to let you turn this into being about Blaine. This is about you. No more taking over and doing dangerous things with my body. No more sex. I don’t want that!_

_MAYBE YOU DO, THOUGH. I MEAN, I AM PART OF YOU, AREN’T I? MAYBE I JUST DO WHAT YOU’RE TOO SCARED TO DO._

_I will never believe that. It’s ridiculous. I would never go bareback with strangers! I would never have sex with strangers in the first place._

_LOOK – IF IT WOULD HELP – I CAN FIND OUT ABOUT THOSE GUYS. YOU KNOW, MAKE SURE THEY GET TESTED. SHOW YOU THEY’RE CLEAN. SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO WAIT SIX MONTHS TO FIND OUT THAT YOU’RE FINE._

_No! You are not using my body to track down those guys. I don’t want to ever talk to or see any of those people ever again._

_WHO SAYS I NEED TO USE YOUR BODY TO DO IT?_

_How else would you?_

_I HAVE MY WAYS. CONNECTIONS._

_Oh great. My other personality has delusions of grandeur. I can’t believe I’m arguing with myself anyway. I really am crazy. I only want one thing from you._

_WHAT’S THAT, SWEETHEART?_

_I want you gone! I hate you! Just get out of my head!_

_NO, I CAN’T DO THAT. I’M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN._

_I’ll find a way to keep you out. You can’t just take over whenever you want. I’ll fight you. And I’m going to see a psychiatrist. I’ll find a way to get rid of you for good._

_OOOOOOOH. I’M SO SCARED. NOT. YOU’RE BORING ME. I’M TAKING OVER._

Kurt grips the edge of the desk hard and squeezes every muscle in his body, willing himself to stay, but eventually he feels the wooziness creep in at the edges of his consciousness and panic surges through him for a moment before everything goes black.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Kurt’s resistance is unexpected, which is the reason Sebastian gives himself for why it takes him a few minutes to overpower him and regain control. He’ll have to ask Sid about this. He doesn’t remember any mention of the host being able to fight back. Sebastian pushes through the resistance and breathes a sigh of relief when he is able to move Kurt’s body at will.

 

He hides their handwritten conversation under some papers in the desk and boots up the computer. It takes about forty-five minutes on Facebook before Sebastian feels he has a good grasp on the names and latest goings on of Kurt’s Lima friends. He is in the middle of fielding a rather bewildering chat conversation with Brittany when Finn bursts through the door, then mumbles “Sorry” and closes the door again and knocks.

 

Amused, Sebastian calls out “Come in.” Although he would rather avoid interactions with Kurt’s family, there is no way Sebastian is going to cede control back to Kurt and risk another fight to regain it.

 

Finn opens the door and pokes just his head through. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I know I’m supposed to knock first. I guess I just forgot because I’m not used to you being here anymore and I’m also really focused on something else right now.”

 

“It’s okay. Just try to remember to knock next time. You can come all the way in, you know.”

 

Finn grins and steps through the door, closing it behind him. “Wow, you’re being much nicer than usual about the door thing.”

 

“I try,” says Sebastian. “What’s up?”

 

Finn knits his brow and looks at a spot somewhere above Kurt’s head. “I was hoping I could tell you about something. Maybe get some advice.”

 

Sebastian swivels in the chair to face the bed and gestures to Finn to sit down. “Go on,” he says.

 

Finn sits, head hanging down and mumbles, “SoIkindakissedEmmaandIfeelterriblewhatdoIdo?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I kissed Emma – Ms. Pillsbury. I didn’t mean to. But now Mr. Schue is back and it’s so weird seeing him and I just feel guilty about it all the time. I mean, I’m the best man and how am I supposed to look at both of them tomorrow and let them get married and not say anything?”

 

Sebastian smirks at him. “Is this why you were acting so weird at the dinner table when we talked about wedding planning? I’m not sure we could build a business around your style of  ‘helping’ – or we could, but maybe we should focus on the bachelorette parties.”

 

“No, I swear, it wasn’t like that. I don’t even know what happened. One second we’re talking about flowers and the next she’s panicking about everything. She was shaking and spouting off all this crazy OCD talk and I just kissed her to get her to stop talking. And it worked, but…”

 

“Oh my God – that’s even better,” laughs Sebastian. “She freaked out and you thought you could help with your magical, healing tongue!”

 

Finn stands up, still hanging his head and heads toward the door. “Forget it. I don’t know why I thought you could help me. But at least you won’t be shocked like everyone else when I speak up when the priest says ‘speak now or forever don’t’ or whatever.”

 

Even though a large part of Sebastian thinks it would make the wedding much more interesting if Finn does throw the whole thing into chaos, he hears himself say, “Don’t do that, Finn. Seriously, the best thing you can do is keep your mouth shut.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I know a lot of movies have the whole ‘stop the wedding because I love the bride’ theme, but I don’t think that really works in real life.”

 

“Oh. Well, I don’t love Emma. I still love Rachel, I think. And Emma definitely doesn’t love me. She wants me to keep my mouth shut, too.”

 

“Okay – then I don’t really understand why you’re so tortured about this. You kissed her, it was a mistake, let it go.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s cheating. I made Emma cheat on her husband-to-be and he doesn’t even know.”

 

“You think kissing is cheating?” asks Sebastian, incredulous.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, Blaine thought you were cheating when you were just texting with that guy.”

 

“Yeah, well Blaine apparently revised his opinion about what is and is not okay behavior when you’re in a relationship,” says Sebastian dryly.

 

After a pause, Finn’s eyes go wide and he stammers, “Oh – I – I’m sorry, Kurt. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, did she kiss you back?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then she didn’t cheat. It’s not cheating. Look, if you don’t say anything then they get married and everything’s fine.”

 

“Okay,” says Finn uncertainly. “Well, thanks. I guess I’ll let you get to sleep.”

 

“Goodnight,” Sebastian says quietly to Finn’s retreating back, and closes the door behind him. _I wish people would warn me before they talk about Blaine so I can plug my ears,_ he thinks as he gets ready for bed _. I really don’t want to feel outrage on behalf of Kurt of all people. I don’t want to empathize with him at all. Although on the upside, it makes it a little easier to play Kurt convincingly to his friends and family._

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Sebastian sneaks down the stairs early in the morning and quietly makes some sandwiches. He heads back to Kurt’s room to eat, safely closing the door behind him just as he hears movement from the master bedroom. He is able to avoid Carole, Burt and Finn for the rest of the morning. He realizes that it would raise too many questions to bring Kurt’s satchel to the wedding. So he leaves the toys and instead fishes out a few condoms and the small bottle of lube and stashes them in his suit coat pocket. He sees Blaine pull up to the driveway and speeds down the stairs to intercept him before he can knock on the door.

 

“I’ll see you all there,” he calls out as he opens the door.

 

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Burt yells. At the same time, Carole calls out “Aren’t you going to eat breakfast, Kurt?”

 

“I ate already and I’m getting a ride with Blaine. See you later!” Sebastian shuts the door before either of them could respond and struts toward Blaine’s car with a dazzling smile.

 

“Good morning,” says Blaine as Sebastian opens the door. “You look great.”

 

“You look pretty good yourself,” says Sebastian.

 

“I know you wanted to talk. Do you want to get coffee or something?”

 

“No, I’d rather talk alone. Just go ahead and drive to the church.”

 

“If you say so,” says Blaine, pulling out of Kurt’s driveway.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Sebastian doesn’t have to work hard to convince Blaine to move their discussion about trust into the back seat.  He just says, “Enough talking about trust. Why don’t you show me. Come on back here with me.” Within moments, Sebastian has Blaine prone beneath him as they grind and grope and kiss frantically.

 

Blaine seems happy enough to be kissing Kurt, but Sebastian wants him desperate and begging. He decides to pretend to slow things down a bit by sowing some seeds of doubt.

 

“What am I doing? I’m sort of dating somebody in New York,” Sebastian has Kurt say. Technically this is no longer true, but Blaine doesn’t need to know that.

 

Blaine lifts up his head to chase Kurt’s lips and says, “Uhhh, you’re not in New York and it’s not exclusive, right?” He says something else about Kurt’s bow tie and Sebastian’s not listening anymore, just clumsily working open the buttons to expose Blaine’s neck and diving in for a kiss. It’s better if Sebastian doesn’t listen to the Blaine too closely. It’s too easy to get infuriated with him. After all, how could he bring up that Kurt’s relationship isn’t exclusive? Doesn’t he realize that he’s just reminding them both that Blaine was in an exclusive relationship with Kurt and cheated anyway? 

 

Sebastian lifts back up again and says, “Wait, this doesn’t mean that we’re back together, right?”

 

Blaine placates, “No, no. That’s cool.” He holds his hands up in an innocent gesture and says, “I know, I know. It’s – this is just bros helping bros.”

 

This is better. Not only is Blaine trying hard to do what he thinks Kurt wants, he has inadvertently hit upon one of Sebastian’s secret fantasies. “Ah – I love it when you talk fratty,” he says with a growl and pushes Blaine back down kissing him hard. They’re grinding against each other now and he can feel Blaine’s fingers graze Kurt’s bare back as he tugs the dress shirt out of his pants.

 

Then someone is knocking on the door right next to their heads. Sebastian lifts his torso again and barks, “Tell me that’s not Tina again!”

 

The door opens and it’s not Tina, but the black girl. _Mercedes,_ Sebastian remembers from Facebook. She flew in from California and is singing not during the reception, but at the church. In a mock angry voice she says, “Hey, can you two wrap it up? The wedding’s about to start and I need my arm gays.”

 

Blaine mumbles “Oh, my God,” embarrassed as he stumbles out of the car, holding his suit coat carefully in front of him. Sebastian steps out next, also holding the coat in front of him and looking around, relieved that Carole, Burt and Finn are nowhere in sight. He is certain that they do, indeed, look like prom the morning after. He figures he can slip into the bathroom to fix his clothes once they get in.

 

As they link arms with Mercedes, she continues, “You do realize how trashy blasphemous this is, right?”

 

 _God, Kurt’s friends are so damn pushy and judgmental._ Sebastian wants to tell her it was trashy for her to interrupt two guys who were about to cum in their pants. But he actually is glad that didn’t happen – that would have been a mess. Instead, Sebastian rolls Kurt’s eyes and responds, “Oh Mercedes. Everyone hooks up at weddings.”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” she responds and Sebastian fills in the unsaid words – _usually it’s after the reception, not in the church parking lot before the ceremony even starts._ Mercedes says something she thinks sounds witty about her outfit and drags them into the church.

 

Sebastian is able to duck into the bathroom to straighten out his clothes. He spots Burt and Carole in the back, but he joins Rachel near the front. He wants to have a good view. He keeps his eyes glued to Finn, analyzing every movement for a hint that he might confess about the kiss. Other than that, the wait for the wedding to begin is pretty boring. Mercedes does surprise Sebastian by singing in a lovely soprano – no belting in sight. It was strange to hear that voice come out of that woman. _Hmmm, kind of like hearing Kurt’s voice come out of a man’s body. Well, a girly man, so I guess it’s not that weird,_ Sebastian amends.

 

It doesn’t take long before the announcement is made that the wedding is not going to happen. The bride ran away. _Wow, that’s almost as clichéd as the best man confessing his love for the bride at the altar,_ thinks Sebastian. _Maybe she did have the hots for Finn after all?_

 

Sebastian is grateful that the reception, which is already paid for, will still take place as a party for the would-be wedding guests. He also is grateful that Burt and Carole decide to skip the reception to console Mr. Schue, saying they will make sure he’s okay and then head on home. “You kids have fun,” Burt says, shooing Kurt and Finn away. 

 

Kurt and Blaine are scheduled to perform just after the lunch plates are cleared. Sebastian has some fun with the dance moves, making sexy faces and caressing himself in the background while Blaine sings.

 

“All the things you do to me and everything I said. And I just can’t get enough. I just can’t get enough.” Sebastian straddles the microphone stand as they sing.

 

Most of the crowd is dancing now. “You’re like an angel and you give me you love and I just can’t seem to get enough.”

 

Sebastian starts to feel an odd tug and almost a pinch, and he misses a step.

“It’s getting hotter it’s a burning love and I just can’t seem to get enough.” And then in a blink, Sebastian is in his own body in the Seikly preparation room, screaming in pain as a technician jabs his foot with a needle.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Kurt feels the familiar wooziness for only a moment and suddenly he is up on stage with Blaine, singing and dancing to an unfamiliar song. Thankfully, his body seems to remember the words and dance moves and he goes along with it. He’s a performer after all and no matter what, the show must go on. “I just can’t get enough, I just can’t get enough.”

 

In the euphoria of the applause, Kurt puts his arm around Blaine and leads him off the stage, grinning. Then Blaine is asking if Kurt wants some punch, and its as if Kurt has suddenly woken from a dream. Blaine doesn’t seem surprised at all for Kurt to have an arm around him, but it feels like too much too soon to Kurt. It’s too close to the way they acted back when they were still boyfriends. He doesn’t think his alter ego would have had much time between the wedding and the performance to leave Blaine with the impression that they are back together. Just to be safe, he says “Yeah, I’ll take a cup. But just remember we’re not –”

 

“—dating, we’re just here as friends,” Blaine finishes the sentence.

 

Feeling a bit reassured, Kurt heads toward the tables, but is soon distracted by his own hunger. “Ooooh. Baby cupcakes.” But before he can reach for one, Tina marches over, hair swinging.

 

“I don’t like the way you treat Blaine. There. I said it. You’re here – you’re in New York.  You’re at Vogue dot com – you’re at NYADA. Who are you, Kurt?”

 

Kurt stares, mouth open. _Does she really know about me – and him?_

 

Tina’s eyes flash as she continues, her voice raised in indignation. “Meanwhile, Blaine is here. Lonely. And yes, he cheated. And we’re all human, Kurt. We all deserve to be loved back, Kurt.”

 

Kurt is relieved to realize that this tirade has nothing to do with his possible craziness and everything to do with Tina crushing on Blaine and feeling jealous. He doesn’t necessarily want to be hurtful, but he can’t help lashing out a bit. After all, crush or not, Tina is supposed to be his friend, too. How could she take his cheating ex-boyfriend’s side? He begins, “Okay Tina. I say this with total love, but the moment we all saw coming is finally here.” This isn’t really true, but it sounds delightfully snarky. And Kurt is angry – mostly at his other personality – but since he can’t exactly lash out at him, Tina will have to stand in. “You’re a hag. You’re hagged out. You’re in love with Blaine and it’s creepy. Stop.”

 

Tina crosses her arms and lashes right back. “What do you know about love? You just come and go. Who’s been here to support him? Me. Who took him to Sadie Hawkins? Me.”

 

 _Is she actually saying it’s my fault Blaine cheated? I’ve been there for Blaine time and again for almost two years!_ Kurt is so incredulous that he almost misses the meaning behind Tina’s next words. “Who put him in bed when he got sick and rubbed vapor rub on his little muscled chest while he slept?”

 

 _She rubbed vapor rub on his chest while he was asleep? Surely Blaine would have mentioned this if he had known about it._ “What?! You – huh?” Kurt splutters.

 

Tina stammers back, “What? No, I didn’t mean...This isn’t about me, Kurt. I have to go.” She spins dramatically and storms off, but Kurt runs after her shouting indignantly, “Did you vapo-rape my ex-boyfriend? Don’t walk away from me Tina Cohen Chang!”

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

“Ow! What the hell,” yells Sebastian, his foot throbbing in pain where the needle pricked him.

 

Ignoring him, the technician punches the intercom button and says, “It worked. He’s back.”

 

“Hey! Is anyone going to actually talk to me?” Sebastian complains in the direction of several technicians who are talking quietly in a corner. He swings his feet over the bed and slides them to the floor, but his muscles are indeed weak and he stumbles when he tries to straighten. The blonde technician is suddenly by his side, steadying him. She leads him to a set of parallel bars to grip and has him walk slowly from one side to the other several times before leading him through increasingly more difficult physical therapy exercises. Any question he asks that is not directly related to physical therapy is answered with “Sid will be here shortly to discuss that with you.”

 

When Sid arrives, Sebastian is in the middle of a set of arm curls on a nautilus machine. Sid stands beside him, allowing him to continue while they talk.

 

“Sid, what the hell happened? I didn’t transition out – I got yanked out. I didn’t think you could do that. And why was someone jabbing my foot with a needle? It still hurts like hell.”

 

“Frankly, we didn’t know if we could induce your transition, either. But we had to try. It’s been more than twenty-four hours and you were not taking our advice to come back for physical therapy. This is for your own well-being.”

 

“It’s for my own well-being that one of your techs jabbed a needle in my foot?” Sebastian asks snidely.

 

“It’s better than having your muscles atrophy, isn’t it?” asks Sid. Sebastian nods. He really can’t disagree. The weakness of his body is frightening and he knows he will be back for more physical therapy on a regular basis now that he better understands the need. “Besides,” continues Sid, “we will continue to experiment with gentler ways to get your attention if we need you to come back. Perhaps we can run some controlled experiments right here to find a better way.”

 

“Sure, that sounds good,” Sebastian says distractedly. “But not now, okay? I really want to get back as soon as possible. I was right in the middle of something.”

 

“Something or someone?” asks Sid coldly. Sebastian is surprised. He is used to Sid kowtowing to him. He gives Sid a questioning look and he continues. “Look, Sebastian. We found the video. We know that you had unprotected sex – a lot of it – in your host’s body. You really need to be more careful – ”

 

“Since when do you care what I do when I’m in Kurt?” huffs Sebastian petulantly. “And not that it’s any of your business, but I was with Kurt yesterday morning when he got tested for HIV and I swear I never intended to put him at that kind of risk. I will most definitely use protection from now on, so can we stop with the lectures?”

 

“Okay, good. That’s good to know,” says Sid, relieved. “Tell me more about the doctor’s visit.”

 

Sebastian relays what he can remember. Sid seems most interested in the discussion Kurt and the doctor had about cancer screenings and the problems with the insurance. “The doctor said they would call if they found an insurance work-around for him?” This is the third time Sid asks some variation of this question and Sebastian again answers in the affirmative. 

 

“Oh – and I almost forgot,” says Sebastian hesitantly. “Can you track down the guys who were in the video and make sure they get tested? Kurt’s going to have to get tested again in a few months and I know he’s anxious about it. I kind of promised him I could get him test results from those guys so he could know a bit sooner. I’m hoping they’re all clean.”

 

“Interesting,” says Sid. “So now you want to help him. Yes, we can do that. It’s actually a good idea. Do you know who any of these guys are?”

 

“Three of them go to NYADA with Kurt. The rest we picked up at the club.”

 

“Okay. We should be able to track them down. By the way, what exactly do you mean by saying that you promised him. Did you communicate with Kurt in some way?” asks Sid.

 

“Yes, we wrote to each other on a notepad. I would write to him then give control back to him so he could read what I wrote and respond. It was quite entertaining, in fact,” says Sebastian, remembering.

 

Sid asks lots of questions about the content of the conversation between Sebastian and Kurt. When Sebastian feels that he has relayed as much of the conversation as he can remember, he asks Sid about Kurt fighting the transition. “Is it possible his resistance could increase?” asks Sebastian.

 

“I’m not sure. Usually you have the element of surprise, though. A host would have no idea when to put efforts into resisting. But when you wrote back and forth, Kurt was expecting another transition. Tell me more about how the fight felt.”

 

After a few more minutes of discussion, Sid apologizes to Sebastian for causing him pain and for pulling him from his adventure. Sebastian is soon strapped back onto the table, technicians preparing his body for prolonged rest while he prepares his mind for the transition back to Kurt.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

Kurt avoids Blaine and grabs a seat at a table with Sam, Brittany, Mike, Mercedes, and Unique. They alternate between swapping stories, dancing, grazing the hors-d’oeuvres, and drinking punch.

 

Kurt is heading back from the bathroom when Puck waves him over excitedly. “Kurt! I got three of them already!” He is holding three plastic room keys, fanned out in one hand like playing cards.

 

“O-kay,” Kurt says slowly. “And what are you going to do with three room keys? Oh wait, don’t tell me. I really don’t want to know about your middle-aged conquests.”

 

“No, it’s what we talked about before,” Puck says with an exaggerated wink.

 

 _Not again,_ thinks Kurt. _What on earth did I talk about with Puck, of all people, when I wasn’t really me?_

 

“I saw one of Ms. Pillsbury’s relatives leaving – or at least it was a redhead, so I assumed, you know,” Puck continues. “So I offered twenty bucks for the room key and she agreed. Well, first she got offended because she might have thought I wanted her and the key for twenty bucks.”

 

“And what could have possibly given her that impression,” Kurt asks dryly.

 

Puck continues, his enthusiasm not dampened by Kurt’s sarcasm. “But get this! Another guy leaving the wedding saw her give me the key, and he thought I worked for the hotel. So he gave me his key, too and said he’s checking out of room 908. And then someone else gave me a key.”

 

Just as Puck finishes speaking, an elderly woman pats him on the shoulder and hands a key to him. “I heard you were the gentleman collecting the keys for the out of town guests who are leaving early. I was supposed to stay here tonight, but I wuld rather head home now. So, I’m checking out of 921.” Puck turns to Kurt with a smile and says, “See!”

 

“Yes, I see. Though I’m still not sure why this is so exciting to you. You’re basically being an unpaid hotel employee. What’s so great about that?” Kurt asks, bewildered.

 

“Damn, you sure are loopy. It’s like we never even talked yesterday. I’m going to give these to Jake and any of our friends who want to use these rooms to hook up. If I get enough, I might even sell some of these to other people at the wedding who don’t have a room but want to hook up. It’s a genius plan.” Puck stares intently at Kurt and leans forward a bit, sniffing. “Damn, have you already hooked up with someone? I get a little loopy too after I shoot my load. Props to you, man. You work fast. But I have a key if you find someone else for a round two.”

 

Kurt wrinkles his nose in disgust. “God, Puck, that’s gross. I’m going back into the reception now. But I do have one little piece of advice. You might want to mark those keys so you remember which one goes to which room.”

 

“Yeah – you’re right. I’m going to get a pen from the front desk. But I’ll see you later – and one of these is definitely for you.” Puck trots off toward the hotel’s front desk and Kurt watches for a moment, shaking his head, before joining Mike and Mercedes on the dance floor.

 

“Where is the happily married couple, anyway,” Kurt shouts to Mercedes over the music. Mercedes glares at him and Mike leans in to yell in his ear, “Too soon for jokes, Kurt. Way too soon.”

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

 

When Sebastian enters Kurt again, he’s on the dance floor with Mercedes and the tall, thin Asian guy – Sebastian can’t remember his name at the moment. Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

 

When the music slows down, Sebastian takes control, happy to have no resistance from Kurt. _It really must be the element of surprise,_ he thinks as he glances around the room. He spots Blaine at a table with Tina, sipping a glass of punch and nodding as she talks animatedly. Tina sees Kurt approach first. She gulps and mumbles an excuse to Blaine before rushing off. Sebastian wonders briefly why Kurt would inspire such fear in Tina. She had seemed unfazed when he saw her Friday afternoon at Blaine’s house. _Did something happen between Kurt and Tina? What else have I missed? Is this how Kurt feels every time I turn things over to him?_

 

Sebastian squelches this line of thinking and turns his focus fully to Blaine. “Dance with me?” he asks, hand extended.

 

Blaine’s whole face lights up and he nods, jumping up and grasping Kurt’s hand. Sebastian leads Blaine out to the dance floor and holds him close while they sway. About halfway through the song, Puck taps Kurt on the shoulder and hands him a key card. “It’s 921. Use it wisely.”

 

“What’s that for?” asks Blaine.

 

“It’s for us,” Sebastian smirks. “Come on – let’s ditch everyone and be alone for a while.”

 

He doesn’t even wait for the elevator door to close before he’s pressed up against Blaine, sucking on his bottom lip and running his tongue across it. Blaine shifts and opens his mouth under Sebastian’s probing. By the time the elevator reaches the ninth floor, they’re both panting. Sebastian grabs Blaine’s tie and leads him by it down the hall, using it to yank him into the room as soon as he gets the door open.

 

He shoves the door closed with one foot while pushing Blaine in front of him toward the bed, nipping and sucking at his lips. He tumbles forward onto the bed with Blaine below him and growls into his ear, “Finally, I have you all to myself. And I am going to devour you.”

 

“Oh, God, Kurt. That sounds so good,” Blaine pants, canting his hips up to rub his already half-hard cock against Kurt’s thigh. Sebastian sucks on Blaine’s neck just under his ear and drags his lips all the way down his throat. He reaches between their bodies and squeezes Blaine’s clothed cock. “Uhhhhh,” Blaine moans, writhing in search of more friction.

 

Sebastian lifts himself onto hands and knees, hovering above Blaine and looks into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” whispers Blaine.

 

“Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get me to trust you?”

 

“Yes, anything – everything,” says Blaine.

 

Sebastian captures Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss and pull’s Blaine’s jacket open, pushing at it as Blaine twists beneath him in an effort to free his arms from the sleeves. Between a series of shorter kisses, Blaine breaks away and whispers against his lips. “Oh, Kurt. You’re kissing me just like you did when we first met – like you just want to explore me all over. Oh God, don’t stop. I love it.”

 

Sebastian feels a thrill run through his body at that little acknowledgment, though he wishes he could be doing this with Blaine in his own body instead.  He plunges his tongue deeply into Blaine’s mouth, tangling with Blaine’s tongue for a moment before running the tip against each surface. “Too many clothes,” Sebastian whines as he makes quick work of unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt. He pushes the shirt off Blaine’s shoulders, where it gets stuck against the jacket bunched up at his elbows.

 

“Let me,” says Blaine, sitting up. Sebastian leans back and Blaine shucks off the shirt and jacket in one smooth motion, then loosens and pulls off his tie and t-shirt, flinging them into a pile across the room. Sebastian drinks in the sight of Blaine’s broad shoulders and muscular chest. Sebastian has imagined this sight so many times, but this is so much better because now he can touch and rub and feel. He lunges forward and sucks furiously at Blaine’s exposed skin, moving his mouth rapidly to taste each nipple and placing open-mouthed kisses down his stomach and back up to his neck. 

 

“Oh God, Kurt, I want to feel your skin on mine,” Blaine breathes into Kurt’s hair as he pushes the jacket off of his shoulders. Sebastian continues sucking and licking at every spot on Blaine that he can reach, furiously unbuttoning his own shirt as Blaine removes his buckle and unfastens his pants. A second set of clothes joins the pile on the floor and soon they are both naked, Sebastian rubbing his entire body up and down Blaine’s as Blaine sighs out a pleased, “Ahhhh, that’s better,” and alternately rubs and squeezes at Kurt’s shoulders, back, thighs and ass.

 

Kurt’s skin is more sensitive than his own and Sebastian feels pleasure radiating from every touch. It’s almost too much and he feels the pressure building in Kurt’s cock as it moves against Blaine’s smooth abdomen. It’s too soon and Blaine isn’t working hard enough. Sebastian pulls himself out of Blaine’s embrace and hovers over him again for a moment. Before he can speak, Blaine looks deep into his eyes and says, “I love you so much. And I want you so bad.”

 

“You love me,” echoes Sebastian, wishing for a moment that this is real. That Blaine is saying this to him instead of to Kurt.

 

“Yes, so much,” Blaine repeats, smiling.

 

“Show me,” Sebastian commands, and rolls off of Blaine to lie on his back beside him. 

 

“Okay,” says Blaine, turning on his side to face him. Blaine looks down at him smiling, and slowly, worshipfully strokes the side of his face. “You’re so beautiful, Kurt. You’re so perfect.” Blaine runs his hand down Kurt’s chest and stomach and Sebastian gasps and shudders beneath him. “You are so hot, Kurt.” He runs the tips of his fingers teasingly up and down Kurt’s cock and gently massages his balls. “God, Kurt. You’re so perfect.” Getting up onto his knees he messages Kurt’s thighs and calves. Sebastian is moaning and thrashing, caught between the pleasure of each sensation and the blind desire of Kurt’s cock aching for relief. Blaine is pressing soft kisses into Kurt’s neck and murmuring, “I love your body, Kurt.” Blaine begins kissing, sucking and licking his way down Kurt’s body, saying “You are so amazing. You feel so good.” Sebastian imagines a lover saying these things to him, treating him as though he is precious, as though his very skin is something to be savored.

 

“Let me make you feel good,” whispers Blaine just before he sucks Kurt’s cock into his mouth. Sebastian feels sparks going off in his brain at the pleasure overload. Everything is hot, wet and tight as Blaine sucks and bobs and hums. Sebastian groans and thrusts his hips off the bed. Blaine groans his approval and pulls at Kurt’s hips, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. Sebastian thrashes his head, mouth open in pleasure as he thrusts into the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth. He lifts his head so he can watch the cock pushing in and out as Blaine’s lips stretch around it. He can feel his pleasure reaching a peak and again it’s too soon. Sebastian grips Blaine’s hair tight against his scalp and yanks him back. Blaine meets his eyes, hovering just over the twitching cock. Sebastian shudders as he feels the warm breath puffing out over the sensitive tip. “Let me make you feel good,” Blaine repeats, his eyes pleading.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna make me feel good, that’s for sure,” says Sebastian grinning. He releases his grip on Blaine’s hair and stares intently into his eyes. “But I want more. I want to be inside you.”

 

“Oh God, Kurt, yes. Yes, I want you inside me,” Blaine says reverently.

 

Sebastian sits up and props himself against the headboard with a pillow. “Get yourself ready for me. I want to watch,” he commands.

 

Blaine glances around the room. “Do you have – ”

 

“In my coat pocket,” Sebastian gestures toward the pile of clothes on the floor. Blaine rummages through the pockets and finds the small bottle of lube and the condoms.

 

“You came prepared. I like that,” Blaine says, opening the lube and drizzling a generous amount on his fingers. He climbs back onto the bed and positions himself with his back to Kurt and his knees straddling his waist. He lowers himself down, supporting most of his weight with one hand, but resting his head on Kurt’s thighs. Kurt’s throbbing cock is trapped between their bodies and Sebastian feels delicious friction as Blaine shifts, his ass pointing up toward Kurt’s face. Blaine reaches back with his other hand and immediately rubs a lube-covered finger across his fluttering hole.  “Ahhhhh,” sighs Blaine as he circles his hole a few more times, then slowly and steadily pushes in one finger up to the knuckle. Sebastian rubs his hands up and down Blaine’s thighs and stares in wonder as Blaine slowly pulls the finger almost all the way out before plunging it back in and twisting, feeling inside. Blaine gasps and jerks when he hits his prostate and Sebastian feels Kurt’s dick grow even thicker as Blaine’s chest rubs against it.

 

“Mmmm – that’s a nice view,” says Sebastian in a lazy drawl. He pulls Blaine’s butt cheeks apart with two hands, watching with fascination as the skin around his hole stretches around the finger as it plunges in and out. Soon Blaine adds a second finger. He shudders and moans, grinding against Kurt’s dick as he rubs his prostate again and again. Sebastian’s gaze shifts down to Blaine’s swinging balls and the underside of his straining cock.

 

“Talk to me,” Sebastian demands. He places a hand on the base of Blaine’s back and rubs small circles into his skin. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

Blaine rocks his body back and forth, rubbing Kurt’s cock with his chest and fucking himself back and forth on his own fingers. “Oh God, it feels so good. But, it’s not enough. I wish – I wish it was your fingers – your cock. I can’t wait to feel you inside me. Oh, God, Kurt.  I need you. Kurt, please – ”

 

“Don’t,” barks Sebastian sharply.

 

“W-what?” pants Blaine, still pushing his ass back onto his fingers and writhing.

 

“Don’t call me Kurt.”

 

Blaine freezes in mid thrust. “Don’t call you…why not?”

 

“Blaine, you disappoint me,” Sebastian speaks slowly and deliberately, drawing out each word.  “How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t trust me.”

 

“I trust you. I just want to know – ”

 

“If you trust me, you’ll do what I ask and not ask why.”

 

There is a long pause. Then, in a quiet voice, Blaine says, “Okay. What should I call you?”

 

“Be creative.”

 

Blaine laughs and pulls his fingers out of his shiny, wet hole. He rolls off Kurt’s body and faces him on the bed. Tracing his clean hand up and down Kurt’s chest and stomach, he says, “So, Sexy, are you going to fuck me?”

 

In answer, Sebastian rips open a condom package and rolls the latex carefully over Kurt’s throbbing cock. He fishes the bottle of lube out of the sheets and slicks some over the condom. With a growl, Sebastian pulls Blaine on top of him. “Get over here. I want you to ride me.”

 

“Anything you want, Sexy,” says Blaine with a smile as he lifts himself up and hovers over Kurt’s cock. He grabs the base, holding the hard cock straight up, then slowly lowers himself down, down until his balls slap against Kurt’s thighs. “Oh, God. That’s so good, Sexy. It’s so full.”

 

Sebastian grips Blaine’s hips and guides him as he lifts back up and then pushes down again with a delicious, tight drag on Kurt’s cock. Blaine continues to babble, “Oh, right there. It’s so good, Sexy. God, Sexy, you’re so beautiful. You’re perfect. Oh, oh, oh, oh God, Sexy – ”

 

Sebastian is ramming up into Blaine with abandon, meeting each downward thrust. He can feel his pleasure building, building, so close to release. He is gripping Blaine’s hips hard and pushing and pulling at him, urging him to go faster, chasing that final burst of pleasure. Blaine’s wanton moans are driving him closer and closer to that cliff, and his broken phrases are just adding to the overwhelming pleasure. Blaine is calling him sexy, telling him he’s beautiful and perfect and wanted and needed and it feels so good.

 

Blaine starts jerking at his own hard and leaking cock as he bounces up and down, squeezing around Sebastian. “Oh, God. It’s so good. I’m so close. Oh God, Kurt,” Blaine shouts as his body stills and ropes of cum shoot onto Kurt’s chest. Sebastian shudders and cums into the condom with a groan as he feels Blaine’s asshole clench and spasm around him. He pushes back into Blaine’s body as deep as he can get, shaking and moaning and wrenching every last bit of pleasure he can before he lies back, spent, pulling Blaine down on top of him.

 

{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}---{----}

 

The afterglow has long gone for Sebastian and Blaine is still clutching at him in a tight hold, murmuring “I love you” into Kurt’s skin. Sebastian extricates himself as quickly as he can. Silently, he heads for the bathroom to discard the condom, take a piss, and wash his hands. He scrubs at his body quickly with a washcloth and dries himself off. He brings out another wet washcloth and tosses it to Blaine. Methodically, he steps into his underwear and pants.

 

He is buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror when Blaine says, “Tell me now that we’re not back together.”

 

Sebastian stares at his reflection intently, but he doesn’t see any part of himself. Just Kurt. Feeling loved, feeling precious – it is all an illusion. Having Blaine call him “Sexy” helped, but Blaine had slipped back to calling him “Kurt” right before their orgasms and his murmured professions of love are all for Kurt – always for Kurt. Not even looking at Blaine, he shrugs and keeps his voice deliberately cold and distant. “I mean, it was fun. But – ”

 

Blaine seems un-phased by Kurt’s lackluster response. Smiling, he brings Kurt’s jacket over and helps him put it on. “Don’t. I’m not going to let you minimize this, Kurt. It’s no accident that we were together on Christmas and again on Valentine’s Day. And we’re going to be together for many, many more no matter how much you pretend that this doesn’t mean anything.” He’s rubbing Kurt’s shoulders now, looking at them in the mirror.

 

Sebastian pushes aside his longing. He can have Blaine again and again – have him at his beck and call. But right now, Blaine is way too cocky. He needs to take Blaine down a notch. He needs to keep him guessing. He leans in close, as though going for a kiss. He sees Blaine leaning in, looking at him with longing. And he breathes a husky whisper right into Blaine’s face, “I’ll see you downstairs.” He gives him a smoldering look and briskly steps out of the room.

 

Blaine stands for a moment, staring at the spot that Kurt just occupied. He is about to tell himself it must have all been an elaborate daydream when his phone buzzes to alert him of an incoming text. It’s from Kurt. _Let’s go to a movie tomorrow. I want to see you still trust me when we’re in public._

 

Blaine smiles wide and says “Okay” to the empty room. He turns from side to side, grinning and stretches up his arms in triumph before throwing himself backwards onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Same warnings as before. In addition, this chapter includes public sex. Thank you so much for the reviews, bookmarks and kudos. I feel so honored!

Sebastian doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to waking up in Kurt’s body while Kurt is still asleep. On an intellectual level, Sebastian knows that he can take control at any time and rouse Kurt’s heavy limbs from their slumber. But his first reaction to the closed in darkness and limbs that don’t respond to his wishes is confusion with an edge of panic. But he soon remembers where he is and decides that he, too, wants to sleep in. He drifts back into the blackness.

 

When Kurt wakes up, Sebastian still feels sleepy, so he relaxes and observes as Kurt goes through his elaborate morning routine. Sebastian is daydreaming and almost misses the first part of the text conversation Kurt has with Blaine.

 

_Blaine: My mom needs me to help Grandma empty her storage unit. It’s going to take most of the day. Rain check on the movie?_

_Kurt: Movie?_

_Blaine: Don’t be coy with me, silly. You invited me yesterday. There’s a double feature at Revival House you might like._

Sebastian groans inwardly. He had plans and now Blaine would be gone all day. He wonders what he can possibly do to stay entertained until the next afternoon. Kurt is typing again, and Sebastian forces his mind off of his disappointment so he can watch Kurt’s response.

_Kurt: I don’t know about a movie. But I WILL see you tomorrow._

_Blaine: Oh? That sounds even more intriguing than your text from yesterday._

Sebastian can feel Kurt furrow his brow in confusion. He scrolls through the phone searching for his last text to Blaine, but there is nothing. Sebastian had erased that text after sending it last night. Sebastian is fully awake now and watching carefully in case he needs to step in to put his plans with Blaine back on track. Perhaps he should take over regardless, but Sebastian is having too much fun watching Kurt try to pretend he knows what Blaine is talking about. Kurt taps his foot and stares at the phone for a moment before he types, apparently ignoring Blaine’s last comment.

_Kurt: I’ll be at McKinley to visit everyone in the late afternoon. I can catch the Glee practice that way. Plus I think I need to apologize to Tina._

_Blaine: Tina? What happened?_

_Kurt: I maybe called her a hag…_

_Blaine: KURT!_

_Kurt: Yeah, I know. But she was acting really weird and creepy possessive over you._

_Blaine: Oh, yeah. That. I might have encouraged that a bit by mistake. I know she has a little crush on me._

Kurt laughs out loud. Still smiling, he types again.

_Kurt: Little?!? But yeah, calling her a hag was bit much. Thus – apology._

_Blaine: Yeah. I should talk to her, too._

 

After a pause, another message comes through.

_Blaine: So can we go to the double feature after school tomorrow?_

Kurt writes _I don’t know if that’s a good idea_. But he erases it and instead sends the following message.

_Kurt: Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow._

 

Sebastian is still puzzling over Kurt’s change of heart when Kurt heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. Carole and Burt are already at the table, drinking coffee and eating oatmeal and scrambled eggs. Kurt greets them warmly and heads toward the refrigerator. Finn must still be sleeping, as he is nowhere to be found.

 

Whatever Kurt’s reasons for agreeing to the movie, Sebastian is a bit bored and a bit annoyed that his plans for the day have been ruined. He knows it’s not Kurt’s fault, but he has to take his anger out somewhere, and playing with Kurt can be so very fun. He watches Kurt carefully cut a grapefruit and measure out a small bowl of low fat yogurt. Before Kurt can set these down on the table, Sebastian takes over and rummages through the refrigerator, freezer and cabinets. After a few minutes, he sits down at the table with a plate heaped full of sliced cornbread slathered with butter, nutella, chocolate sauce, maple syrup and cool whip. Carole and Burt stare at him in stunned silence as he begins to eat the sugary concoction. Burt is just asking, “Are you feeling okay, buddy?” when Sebastian cedes control to Kurt, who freezes in mid bite before spitting the food into his hand.

 

“Uggghh – that’s disgusting!” Burt and Carole are both looking at him with concern now. “Oh my God – how much of this did I eat?” Kurt asks in horror, looking at the mess of crumbs covering half of the plate, the other half still heaped with food. Sebastian laughs inwardly as Kurt leaps from the table and dumps the food in the garbage as if it were on fire.

 

“Kurt, you just wasted a lot of food. You shouldn’t take that much if you don’t think you can eat it all. What if someone else wanted that cornbread?” Carole says sternly.

 

“I – I’m sorry, Carole.” Kurt carefully puts back the untouched yogurt and grapefruit, loading the dishes into the dishwasher and not meeting Carole’s or his father’s eyes.

 

“Kurt,” says Burt carefully. “Are you feeling all right? Choosing that – whatever that was – for breakfast and then throwing out all of that food. That’s not like you.”

 

Kurt sighs and sits down. “I’m okay. I’m just a bit tired. I guess I didn’t sleep well,” he lies and smiles softly.

 

Burt and Carole share a meaningful look across the table. “Okay kiddo,” says Burt resignedly. “You just let us know if you want to talk about anything.” Kurt nods and after a few beats of silence, Burt asks what plans he has for the day.

 

“I’m going to see if Mercedes wants to get together. I think she goes back to L.A. tomorrow, so I want to spend some time with her today.”

 

“Sounds good,” Carole smiles.

 

 _Sounds boring,_ thinks Sebastian.

 

Rachel has the same idea as Kurt, so the three of them meet at the Lima Bean and plan a trip to the mall. Sebastian decides this is the perfect time to slip away for some physical therapy, so he leaves Kurt and returns to Seikly for an extra long therapy session.

 

After suffering through the tedious stretching and simple exercises his body needs to get used to movement again, Sebastian enjoys using the nautilus and exercise machines to work up a good sweat. It’s a little strange getting used to his longer legs after being in Kurt’s body for so long. Sebastian even lets the technicians talk him into more scans. He thinks they are over-cautious with all of the time they like to spend asking him questions and running him through MRI’s and CAT scans. Sebastian also spends some time on Facebook and Twitter, catching up with his own friends and family.

 

By the time Sebastian returns to Kurt, Mercedes is inviting him and Rachel to her house for a nostalgic sleepover. She promises sappy movies, killer music and healthy, but carb-rich snacks. It turns out she has an afternoon flight tomorrow, so they can even sleep in. Kurt agrees to meet them back at Mercedes house in a few hours, and heads home.

 

Sebastian is grateful for the excuse to go out. He lets Kurt explain his plans to Carole, Burt and Finn over dinner, then texts Rachel and Mercedes that he is going to be a little late and they should start the movies without him. An hour later, he is in a bathroom stall at Scandals, leaning back against the door as a lanky college kid with a scraggly goatee sucks him off. And yes, he uses a condom.

 

Feeling relaxed, Sebastian gets into the car and drives a few miles towards central Lima before letting Kurt take control. Kurt pulls over to get his bearings, feeling a bit groggy. He sees the overnight bag on the seat next to him and remembers that he is on the way to a sleep over at Mercedes’ house. 

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Kurt and Rachel say goodbye to Mercedes shortly after breakfast. Mercedes points her finger first at Rachel, then Kurt and says in a mock-angry tone, “Now I know that you both have Skype, and Facetime, and Twitter, and Facebook, and phones with texting capabilities. So I best be hearing from you every day, you hear?”

 

Kurt says, “You bet, girl,” and pulls her into a tearful hug. “Have a good flight back to L.A.”

 

“Come here, let me hug you,” says Rachel, who hugs first Mercedes, then Kurt. “See you back at the loft on Sunday,” she says as she squeezes him tight.

 

The house is quiet when Kurt returns. Finn is at the school, Burt is at the shop, and Carole is at the hospital. Kurt verifies this by calling out loudly and checking each room of the house carefully.

 

 _What is he up to?_ Sebastian wonders. The question is soon answered when Kurt retrieves the DVD documenting his tryst with nearly a dozen men. He wraps the disk in a hand towel and marches into the garage. He holds the disk at the edge of the workbench and wails on it again and again with a hammer until it is shattered into a million tiny slivers. Still not satisfied, he throws the towel and the slivers into the metal trash can and lights it on fire. After dousing the ashes with water, he meticulously cleans out the can.

 

Sebastian is amused and fascinated. He doesn’t try to stop Kurt. Sebastian realizes that destroying the DVD is cathartic and symbolic for him. It also has the added bonus of assuaging that twinge of guilt that keeps pestering Sebastian about the whole DVD incident. And since Sebastian already has a copy of the video file on his computer at home, he has no incentive to save the disk.

 

Just as Kurt finishes cleaning out the garbage can, his phone rings. Kurt jumps, startled, and rushes to look out the window. Reassured that no one is home and his DVD-burning is still a secret, he answers the phone, glancing down to see it is an unknown number.

 

“Kurt Hummel speaking.”

 

“Mr. Hummel, this is Marcy Doris at the Dayton Oncology Center. Doctor Owen from the clinic in Lima asked us to call you.”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Kurt says slowly, walking back into the house.

 

“We understand that you are concerned about some symptoms and would like to get some brain scans done, but that you don’t have insurance. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Dr. Owen said she would have someone call if they could help…”

 

“We can definitely help. We have a research study going on right now. If you participate in the study, we can conduct advanced cancer screenings for you at no cost.”

 

“Oh, wow. That sounds great. But, um…a study sounds like it might take a long time. I’m only in Ohio for the rest of this week. Then I’ll be going back to New York.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Owen mentioned that you are a college student in New York. That’s not a problem. If you have time this week, we can get you in for all of the critical tests. If you need any follow-up screening, we can schedule that for you with our research partners in New York. Or, we can wait until you are back in town again.”

 

“This sounds really good, but I do have some more questions before I sign up.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Hummel. That’s understandable. Why don’t we schedule the scans and you can come by early and talk with the doctor in charge of the study. That way, if you feel comfortable, we can get started right away.”

 

“And if I have more questions?”

 

“We can reschedule the scans for another time.”

 

Kurt agrees to this arrangement and sets an appointment for Wednesday morning. Sebastian is glad he didn’t have to step in to make that happen. He knows having Kurt in for the scans is important to Seikly, but since it is Kurt himself making the appointment, Sebastian can probably avoid having to sit through the scans himself. He gets enough of that in his own body.

 

Sebastian is feeling a bit bored again. After all, he did sit through hours of Kurt giggling with Rachel and Mercedes until he finally went to sleep and gave Sebastian some peace. Sebastian figures he deserves some entertainment as a reward. So, as Kurt is rinsing the shampoo out of his hair in the shower, Sebastian takes over just long enough to grasp his dick in his hand and bring it to full hardness. He brings Kurt’s hands back to his hair and cedes control to Kurt. Kurt looks down at his sudden and rather impressive erection and mumbles, “What the …?”

 

Sebastian expects Kurt to turn the water to cold or to try thinking unsexy thoughts to bring his boner under control. But Kurt surprises Sebastian by grasping the hard shaft in his hand almost immediately and stroking it firmly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both. Sebastian had thought he had figured out the best way to stroke Kurt’s cock to orgasm the last time he masturbated in Kurt’s body. But boy was he wrong. Just ten or twelve strokes with Kurt’s sure hand with just the right level of pressure and a twist just in the right spot has Kurt spurting his release with sparks of pleasure and a long, deep “Uhhhnnnnngggg.”

 

Pleased with the result of this experiment, Sebastian decides to have more fun with Kurt. He lets Kurt chose an outfit – promisingly tight black pants paired with a disappointing and bafflingly ugly red knit sweater that hides both Kurt’s throat and his ass. _Oh my God,_ thinks Sebastian. _We can’t have you going out with Blaine looking like that! That outfit just screams “ugly platonic friend with really bad taste in clothes.”_

Sebastian takes control of Kurt and tosses the red sweater and the black pants aside in favor of an even tighter pair of red pants and a chest-hugging black long sleeved tee. He strikes a pose in front of the mirror – ass jutting out and hips tilted, arms and pecs flexed – and cedes control to Kurt.

 

Kurt’s eyes fly open wide as he takes in his image in the mirror. He’s frozen in shock for a moment before he quickly drops the pose, hugging his arms around his middle and hunching over slightly in self-protection. “Oh my God! I can’t wear this!” Kurt begins to babble as he hurriedly flings off the red pants and black shirt and shimmies into the looser black pants, a less form-fitting black undershirt and the baggy red sweater. “I’m going to the shop to hang out with dad this morning! And then I’m going to see everyone at school. And Blaine. Oh God. What would he think if I wore that?”

 

 _That you’re sexy. As opposed to this look that’s a cross between preppy eighties school girl and freakishly-colored sheep,_ thinks Sebastian. He takes control again and changes back into the sexier outfit, this time adding a choker necklace he finds in Carole’s jewelry drawer. Posing in the mirror with a sexy pout, he cedes control to Kurt once again.

 

This time Kurt is furious. He practically rips the offending clothes and jewelry off and flings them across the room. He throws his legs and arms back into his original outfit violently, staring at himself in the mirror defiantly, chin held high. “I am not leaving the house unless I am wearing the outfit I choose!” Kurt yells at himself in the mirror.

 

When Sebastian tries to take over again, he can feel Kurt pushing back again, fighting. Sebastian soon overpowers him. This time, he leaves the black pants, but switches out the looser shirt for the tight fitting one and adds a silver belt. Shuddering, he pulls the hideous sweater back on. He also pulls the small bottle of lube out of Kurt’s suit coat and pushes it into the pocket of the black pants. He mimics Kurt’s last defiant pose in the mirror and cedes control back to him.

 

Kurt continues to stare at the mirror angrily for a few minutes, breathing in hard and fast puffs. Finally, he relaxes, and heads back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

 

Kurt doesn’t notice Sebastian’s final clothing swap until he is at the tire shop. After he greets his dad and the mechanics at the shop, he heads into the back to retrieve his coveralls. When he pulls off the red sweater, he winces at the body-hugging shirt and the flashy silver belt. He slips quickly into the coveralls, glancing around the shop. He briefly considers going home again to change again before heading to the school in the afternoon, but he already wasted so much time this morning that he is running late. Plus, going home would just give his a chance to dress him in something even more revealing. At least this way he has the sweater to hide beneath.

Kurt soon loses himself in fixing cars. He knows he wouldn’t want to do this for a living, but he finds routine car maintenance soothing.  Fixing engines requires all of his attention and focus, so it is a great way for Kurt to forget about all of his pressing concerns and stresses. He is grateful that his dad always turns over a few tough diagnostic problems for him to puzzle over when he visits the shop.

 

He is so absorbed in tinkering with an old Cadillac that he startles when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. He spins around and relaxes into a smile when he sees it is his dad. “Hey, kiddo. Why don’t you take a break? You can have lunch with your old man and make him happy. Besides, aren’t you planning to visit Finn and your friends before school lets out? You don’t have much time left.” Over Kurt’s protests, Burt adds, “I can finish that one up later.”

 

Kurt is pleased to see that his dad has brought a healthy lunch of skinless chicken breast, brown rice and a salad with low fat dressing. It is good to know that his dad is taking his battle with cancer seriously. Kurt forgot to bring lunch for himself in his haste to escape from his tormentor this morning. Burt tosses him a banana and Kurt eats it gratefully. “I’m surprised you’re eating anything after this morning,” Burt laughs.

 

Kurt gives him a slightly pained smile. “I actually am hungry, but I think I’ll head to McKinley now. There’s a lunch lady whose daughter is one of the new girls in Glee. I’m sure I can charm her into giving me something more substantial for lunch.”

 

“All right, son. Will I see you later today, or are you going to be too busy reconnecting with all of your friends?”

 

“Well, I’m supposed to see a double feature with Blaine.” When Burt raises an eyebrow, Kurt quickly adds, “As friends. Actually, I’m thinking about inviting Tina, too. But either way I should be home for dinner.”

 

“Okay, Kurt. Thanks for coming by today. Have a good time and I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Bye, dad.” Kurt says, grasping his dad in a quick hug before he turns to leave.

 

Kurt does indeed charm Marley’s mom into giving him a sandwich. He has just enough time to say hello to Finn and make the rounds of his favorite teachers. He is just leaving Coach Sylvester’s office – she may not be a favorite, but she would probably hunt him down if she heard he visited the school and didn’t stop by for a round of insults from her – when he runs into Tina and Blaine heading down the stairs.

 

Tina doesn’t even let Kurt speak before she is apologizing. “I saw you up there singing with Blaine and I saw the old legendary chemistry. I saw two soulmates rediscovering each other and I was jealous.” Kurt doesn’t even hear the rest of her words as she complains about wanting her own soulmate and Blaine reassures her. He is too busy trying not to look at Blaine. He knows his alter was in control for the first half of the wedding and reception. When did he wake up? Somewhere in the middle of their song, which he was somehow able to continue singing, even though he wasn’t the one who had practiced it. He remembers Blaine wrapping an arm around him and holding him close while they sang, but he just thought that was part of their choreography. But Tina thinks she saw legendary, soulmates-style chemistry between them? If that’s what Tina saw, what must Blaine think?

 

Kurt’s head is spinning and he feels dizzy. Things are moving too fast with Blaine and he needs to slow it back down. He’s not even sure he’s ready for being friends. Blaine is saying, “We’ve all done things that we wish we didn’t. And we all just want to get back to being friends.”

 

Kurt jumps in with “and that’s just what we are – I mean – we’re just friends” gesturing between himself and Blaine. There is an awkward pause while Blaine looks down trying to suppress a smile and Tina looks unconvinced, so Kurt presses on and invites her to see the double feature with them at the Revival House. Tina complains about always being a third wheel and Blaine takes her arm and tells her he’ll find her a boyfriend. Kurt takes her other arm and says something to make it sound like calling her a hag was really meant as an honor instead of an insult. Thankfully she laughs.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Sebastian is impressed that Kurt is so knowledgeable about cars. It’s hard to reconcile his image of Kurt as a prissy, girly gay face when the muscles in his forearms are straining as he makes quick work of loosening lug nuts and tightening loose engine belts. Or whatever he was doing. Sebastian really doesn’t know anything about car repair. Except that boys in uniforms with powerful arms are a real turn-on. _It must be a strong turn-on if I’m thinking of Kurt lady face Hummel pounding someone over the hood of a car. Someone else. Not me. But it’s still turning me on._

Sebastian glances around the shop. Most of the guys in the shop are old and grizzled. There is one other mechanic who looks fuckable enough, but Sebastian really can’t figure out a way to make that happen with Burt right there. And Sid would probably lecture him for days about the importance of not drawing too much attention to Kurt.

 

 _Well, now is as good a time as any for some physical therapy,_ thinks Sebastian as he transitions out of Kurt.

 

Sid crashes Sebastian’s physical therapy session to ask how things are going. Sebastian gives as little information as possible, putting a positive spin on everything. He really doesn’t want any lectures today. Sid seems to be in a good mood, at least. Sebastian thinks it’s because Kurt made the appointment for the medical tests with Seikly’s doctor. Which reminds him to ask about the STD testing on the guys he fucked in Kurt’s loft. Apparently, Seikly moves fast. Sid assured him they were almost finished gathering the information and should be able to have it delivered by courier to Kurt’s house sometime this week.

 

Sid then leaves Sebastian to his exercises. Sebastian glances at the clock and decides he has time for a long and satisfying workout. He can even take an extra long shower. Maybe he can convince Shirley that he needs a therapeutic massage to boot. _With any luck, by the time I come back, Kurt will already be with Blaine at the movie theater._

 

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

 

When they get to Tina’s car, Blaine volunteers to sit in the back. Blaine leans back out of sight of the rearview mirror and watches Kurt’s profile as he and Tina chatter animatedly. Blaine replays their conversation from moments ago in his mind. He was trying to meet Kurt’s eyes the whole time Tina was walking ahead of them and calling them soulmates, but Kurt would only glance toward him for a second before looking away. When Kurt insisted that he and Blaine are just friends, Blaine was looking down, struggling to contain his grin as he thought about Saturday night.

 

Hidden from view in the backseat, he watches Kurt’s mouth as he talks. He thinks about running his hands up and down Kurt’s body, kissing him everywhere, riding him. It’s thrilling to share this secret with Kurt. And now that Blaine has hope of winning Kurt back, he is perfectly willing to go along with this ruse that they are just friends.

 

When they get to the theater, they learn that the All About Eve and Showgirls double feature actually ended its run on Sunday and that it is “new releases Monday” at the Revival House. Tina suggests Beautiful Creatures and Blaine readily agrees because a supernatural love story about star-crossed lovers seems like exactly the kind of movie Kurt would choose. Kurt agrees with a dismissive shrug and Blaine’s self-assurance falters. Suddenly making sure Kurt is happy with the movie becomes an all-consuming need. Blaine laces an arm through Kurt’s and slows his steps as they walk up to the ticket counter, letting Tina move ahead of them. “Are you sure this is okay, Kurt? I’m sure we can agree on a different movie,” Blaine says quietly.

 

Kurt glances toward Tina, who is rummaging in her purse to find her wallet. He flashes a wicked grin toward Blaine and replies directly into Blaine’s ear, voice low and breath hot. “It doesn’t matter to me what we watch. That’s not why I’m here.” Blaine’s knees almost buckle and he shivers deliciously as he remembers Kurt’s text. _Let’s go to a movie tomorrow._ _I want to see if you still trust me in public._ He stares at Kurt in wonder as he continues in a louder voice for Tina’s benefit. “Would you buy my ticket – and get some popcorn, too? I’m going to run to the bathroom.” Kurt turns on his heel and strides off. Blaine stares after him dreamily until Tina nudges him toward the ticket counter.

 

Blaine offers to buy a drink for Tina along with the popcorn for everyone to share and she thanks him with a smile before heading toward the restrooms. Blaine waits at the counter with his purchases, as it is too much for him to carry on his own. He thinks about Kurt’s whispered words and smiles. He is sure that Kurt is just teasing him. Kurt had invited him to a movie on Sunday, just the two of them, but Blaine had promised his mom weeks ago that he would go with her that day to help clean out Grandma’s storage unit in Mansfield. This turned out to be an all-day adventure, as it is a two-hour trip each way. So he and Kurt had rescheduled for today. Sure, they had dared to share a few kisses at the back of a near empty movie theater in the past, and if they were alone they might do that again, but this time Tina would be sitting right with them. If Kurt wanted to make out, why did he invite Tina to join them at the movie? Or was that the point? Blaine wasn’t sure. Kurt was just so unpredictable lately.

 

Kurt and Tina return together, Tina chatting excitedly while Kurt wears a polite and attentive expression. Blaine is certain Kurt is not actually listening to her. Blaine’s father often uses that same expression when his mother is talking a little too loud and fast about the latest gossip from the country club. Blaine might expect that from Kurt if he was with Finn talking about football or Sam talking about science fiction movies. But not with Tina talking about Pretty Little Liars.

 

Blaine’s eyes drift downward from Kurt’s face and his breath hitches, all thoughts about odd behavior abandoned in favor of trying not to stare too obviously at Kurt’s incredible body. The big red sweater is now draped over one arm and he can see what Kurt was hiding beneath it. Kurt is wearing tight black jeans, a silver belt, and an even tighter black long sleeved shirt. He can see the muscles in Kurt’s chest and arms shifting beneath it as he walks, his hips swaying and silver belt glinting with reflections from the lights above.

 

Tina and Kurt grab their drinks from the counter, leaving Blaine with his drink plus the large tub of popcorn. The theater is nearly empty and they choose seats in the center near the back. Tina is between them, but after they are seated, Kurt moves to Blaine’s other side. He gracefully slips past Tina without even grazing her legs, so when he rubs the back of his thighs against Blaine’s knees, Blaine knows it’s deliberate. Kurt drops into the seat to Blaine’s right and announces, “Blaine has the popcorn,” in explanation, grabbing a few pieces from the tub balanced on Blaine’s lap and tossing them into his mouth. Tina smiles and takes her own handful of popcorn.

 

As soon as the theater darkens, Kurt tugs on Blaine’s hand until both their hands are resting on Kurt’s thigh. Blaine feels the heat through Kurt’s jeans and his heart beats faster. Kurt rubs slow, seductive circles onto the back of Blaine’s hand and Blaine is suddenly dizzy with desire. Every nerve in his body is on alert. He can feel the heat radiating off Kurt’s body beside him and the cool air of the theater across his face. Tina leans over to whisper a witty comment about the movie in his ear and he shivers at the tickle of her breath. He is glad that the darkness of the theater masks his blush as he whispers back what he hopes is an appropriate and mildly interesting reply. Whatever he said encourages Tina, who laughs a bit and whispers something back before leaning back in her seat, turning to watch the movie once more.

 

Kurt places his palm over the back of Blaine’s hand and laces their fingers together, then uses his grip to slowly drag Blaine’s palm back and forth on his thigh. Blaine’s cock twitches to life and he nearly cries out when the tub on his lap brushes against his crotch as Tina grabs another handful of popcorn. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand and then Blaine feels cold air over the backs of his fingers where Kurt’s had just been. He glances at Kurt, and when the light on the movie screen brightens for a moment, he sees that Kurt is carefully spreading his red sweater out over his lap and Blaine’s hand like a blanket. Kurt’s hands disappear under the sweater for a moment and his arm jostles Blaine’s shoulder. Then Tina is leaning toward him again and by the time she finishes whispering to him about another movie she saw with the same actress, Kurt is once again caressing his hand. Blaine’s cock jumps once again and he is grateful for the tub covering his lap as he drifts in the twin pleasures of Tina’s breath ghosting over his ear and Kurt’s soft fingers rubbing his skin.

 

Tina is just settling back into her seat when Kurt is now leaning in to his other side. He doesn’t say anything at first, just lightly breathes onto Blaine’s ear. Blaine shivers and waves of longing wash over him. Kurt’s mouth is so close he is practically kissing Blaine’s ear. “I want you in my lap, riding my cock and screaming while I pump your throbbing cock until you come all over the seats in front of us.”

 

“What?” Blaine says out loud, whipping his head to look at Kurt. A woman three rows ahead of them turns around and shushes him loudly, shaking her head. Tina is looking at both of them suspiciously. Blaine is suddenly very aware that one of his hands is on Kurt’s lap under his sweater. He grins sheepishly at Tina and whispers, “Sorry, Kurt said something really outrageous about the guy’s outfit.” He gestures vaguely toward the front of the theater and hopes that what he says fits with the action on screen.

 

“Oh yeah? I have to hear this. Tell me what he said,” Tina insists, her breath ghosting Blaine’s ear as she whispers. Blaine glances at the screen, trying to come up with something funny and outrageous to say about the guy’s very ordinary button down shirt and jacket, when Kurt grips his hand and moves it toward his crotch. Blaine can feel the ragged cold of Kurt’s open zipper followed by the searing heat of his skin. _Oh my God, his pants are unzipped. And he’s not wearing underwear! And Tina’s still looking at me, shit!_

 

There is an explosion on screen and Tina turns back to watch with a hasty, “Tell me later.”

 

Kurt pushes Blaine’s hand onto his cock and Blaine’s fingers wrap around it automatically. Kurt’s cock is fully hard, searing hot and dry. Blaine’s heart pounds and his eyes dart around the theater. Everyone is watching the screen, including Kurt. Kurt shifts and reaches into his pocket and Blaine feels the unmistakable cool, slippery drops of lube dribble onto his hand. His heart is racing now and his own cock jumps, tipping the popcorn tub. Blaine grabs the tub with his free hand and steadies it, biting his lip to keep silent as Kurt’s breath tickles his ear again. “Touch me, Blaine.” Kurt is tracing the edges of Blaine’s ear with his tongue and Blaine grips Kurt’s cock tightly and begins to pump it slowly. “That’s it, Blaine. Work it. Hmmmm – feels so good,” Kurt practically moans into his ear. Blaine grips Kurt’s cock a bit tighter and rubs his thumb over the head, twisting his hand as he pumps up and down steadily. “I’m thinking about how tight you are, about pumping my fingers in and out of you, licking your hole.” Kurt imitates this by tracing his tongue around the inside of Blaine’s ear, then sucks gently on his earlobe.

 

Blaine almost yelps when he feels friction on his own straining cock. He glances at Tina, who has grabbed more popcorn, jostling the tub hiding his erection. The knowledge that Tina is right beside him and that anyone else in the theater can turn around and see what he’s doing sends a thrill down Blaine’s spine. Kurt is whispering a steady stream of filth into his ear and he thinks he might come in his pants at any moment. Blaine reaches down and cups Kurt’s balls for a moment, feeling the weight of them in his hand before rolling them gently. He starts fisting Kurt’s cock again in earnest, squeezing tighter. His own cock is throbbing, aching to be touched. Just when Kurt groaning, “I want you on your knees in front of me while I fuck into your hot, wet mouth,” into one ear, Tina leans in and whispers, “They have the best popcorn in this place. They must lace the stuff with crack.” Tina grabs more popcorn, jostling the tub against Blaine’s cock and he stiffens, gripping Kurt’s cock like a vice. Blaine’s entire body is humming and throbbing with the overload of pleasure from the whispers in both ears, the inadvertent rubbing of the carton over his crotch, and the feel of Kurt’s cock in his hands. He feels a twinge of guilt that he is using Tina, especially after her apologies earlier in the day. But then Tina is giggling in one ear and Kurt is sucking on the other and Kurt’s hand reaches over and rocks the popcorn tub just right and Blaine is coming with a strangled yelp.

 

“Are you okay?” asks Tina, glancing at Blaine as he molds his face into an expressionless mask, heart pounding.

 

“Uh – yeah. Just spilled some ice from my drink into my lap. Let’s watch the movie,” he says, turning and staring resolutely ahead. He can feel the stickiness seeping into his underwear and his hand has stilled on Kurt’s still-hard cock, waiting for Tina to get absorbed into the movie once more.

 

Kurt leans in to whisper, “You look so hot when you’re trying not to come. But you’re not done yet. Come on, use that big, sexy hand of yours on me. I’m going to think about you bent over those seats while I pound into you.” Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt’s cock and Kurt is thrusting his hips, jerking in and out of Blaine’s fist faster than Blaine can move his hand. Blaine glances at Tina nervously, worried she’ll catch the movement from the corner of her eye, but she is transfixed by the on-screen love scene. Kurt thrusts hard and fast and stills, eyes scrunched closed in ecstasy and mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure as he spills hot into Blaine’s hand.

 

Blaine tries to watch the movie for a moment, but his brain feels like a wrung out sponge and the dialog seems meaningless. He is suddenly very aware of the stickiness in his underwear and the drying lube and come on his hand. He glances at Kurt uncertainly. He really doesn’t want to incur his wrath by wiping his hand on the sweater, but he doesn’t have any napkins or anything else to use. Sighing, he hands the popcorn to Tina and starts to slide past her, crouching down to avoid blocking anyone’s view. “Where are you going? It’s almost over,” Tina whispers frantically.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t use the bathroom beforehand like you two.” Blaine darts out of the theater and marches quickly to the bathrooms, head down and sticky hand curled into a loose fist.

 

By the time he slides back into his seat, Kurt’s pants are zipped, the red sweater folded neatly on the seat beside him. As they walk out, he sees Kurt drop the sweater into the trash can. He raises an eyebrow at that, but he does remember that Kurt would sometimes throw out clothes after they were stained with slushy dye. _Can you wash come stains out of wool?_

 

As Tina is driving them back to school, she glances at Kurt and gasps. “Kurt, where’s your sweater?”

 

Kurt looks unconcerned and replies, “Sweater? Oh, right. I must have left it at the theater.”

 

“Oh, no! I’ll turn around,” says Tina.

 

“No, don’t worry about it. I can get it tomorrow. I’m sure it’ll be at the lost and found,” Kurt says nonchalantly.

 

“But what if it’s not? What if someone takes it? We should go there right now and get it,” Tina flushes red with agitation.

 

“Nah. I’m not worried about it. I’m sure it will be there tomorrow. And if not, I don’t really care,” Kurt shrugs.

 

“Kurt,” insists Tina sternly, “We were just talking on the way here about what a great find that sweater was – you’re really lucky to get an original like that on sale. I don’t know what is going on with you, but I’m not buying this ‘I don’t care’ act.”

 

Blaine is watching Kurt closely. He vaguely remembers Kurt gushing about the sweater while he was daydreaming about their sexcapades at the wedding. He feels a wave of guilt that Kurt ruined his sweater doing _that_ with him in the theater, but then he remembers it was Kurt’s idea. _What is going on with him?_ But then Blaine remembers their conversations about trust and decides that Kurt must be acting this way to test him. _He wants me to trust him, so I will. I’m going to show him that I’ll do anything, be anything, to get him back. And it’s going to work._

Kurt swallows and stares at Tina silently for a moment. Then he laughs airily and says, “Oh Tina. You never will get my sense of humor, will you?” Tina furrows her brow, but continues driving back to the school.

 

As soon as they say goodbye to Tina, Kurt turns to Blaine and demands that he skip school tomorrow. “I want you all to myself,” Kurt says, stepping closer and closer until their shoulders are practically touching as they breath each others air. And then Kurt’s mouth is on his in a searing kiss. Following Kurt’s lead, Blaine claws at him desperately and probes deeply into his mouth with a searching tongue. Kurt laughs gently as he breaks off their kiss. “I’ll see you at your house in the morning.” And then he’s in his car, driving away and leaving Blaine breathless.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Puck comes over after dinner to play video games with Finn. Kurt is sitting on the sofa, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue when Puck and Finn invade the living room to use the big-screen TV.

 

“Hey, it’s my boy Kurt,” says Puck happily. Kurt just gives a bored wave in reply.

 

Puck drops into the armchair and slouches back, legs spread wide. As Finn rummages through the stack of games, Puck pulls a plastic baggie of dried greens from his pocket and waves it around. “I got some extra weed. Either of you want any?”

 

“Puck!” squeaks Finn. He continues in a harsh whisper, “Put that away – our parents could walk in any minute!”

 

“You?” Puck gestures with the bag to Kurt.

 

Kurt curls up his lip in disgust. “God, no. I do not pollute my body with that stuff. Did you know that there are no animals or bugs in nature that will go near marijuana? Only people are stupid enough to use it.”

 

“Put that away,” Finn stage whispers again, gesturing wildly at Puck. Puck raises an eyebrow and stuffs the bag back into his pocket.

 

“Jeez, I didn’t know you were both so uptight,” complains Puck as Finn hands him a controller.

 

They’ve only been playing for a few minutes when Finn pauses the game to take a bathroom break. Puck makes a jibe about Finn’s endurance, and Finn holds up his middle finger as he stalks toward the bathroom, whining “I had a really big glass of soda right before you got here, okay.”

 

As soon as Finn leaves the room, Puck turns to Kurt with an expectant grin.

 

“What?” demands Kurt, irritated.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” says Puck, still grinning.

 

Sebastian can feel Kurt’s heart racing, panicked. _He probably thinks he had sex with Puck now, too,_ Sebastian thinks with mirth.

 

“Like what? This is what I’m like. What are you expecting me to say?” Kurt huffs out nervously.

 

Puck leans into Kurt’s space. “I want deets, man. How did it go with Blaine at the hotel?”

 

“Uh – fine. I mean, we sang together and hung out a bit. That was…nice,” Kurt says uncertainly. He notices Puck’s lecherous expression and immediately adds, “We’re just friends.”

 

“Oh, I get it. Friends with benefits. You rock, dude!” Puck nods knowingly.

 

“No. No benefits. God, what do you think is going on,” Kurt says indignantly.

 

“Yeah, dude. Sure. Play it that way. But I know you took the room key and at least half of the wedding guests saw you two groping each other on your way to the elevator.”

 

Sebastian takes control of Kurt to smile knowingly at Puck, “Okay, you got me. Blaine and I had fun. On Saturday – and maybe today too.”

 

Puck grins and gives him a high five. “I knew it! You are one awesome dude, Kurt.”

 

“Thanks, Puck. But I’m trying to keep a low profile about it right now.”

 

“No problem, dude. My lips are sealed,” Puck pinches his thumb and forefinger and runs them in front of his lips with a solemn expression.

 

“Thanks, man,” says Sebastian. “Hey, I actually do want that pot if you’re still offering. I’m just trying to set a good example for Finn, so I don’t want him to know.”

 

Puck grins. “Yeah, I get it. I’ve got a sister – and now a brother, too. I know all about how to set a good example while doing my thing on the sly.” He makes a lame imitation of a gangster handshake and then slips a baggy with some rolling papers into Kurt’s hand.

 

Sebastian pockets it just as Finn ambles back into the room. “Well, I’ll leave you two to blow up the aliens or whatever,” he says in his best imitation of a bored Kurt, waving with his back to them as he heads up the stairs to Kurt’s room.

 

Sebastian shuts and locks the door, then grabs Kurt’s messenger back and pulls out the contents, dropping them and the packet from Puck onto the bed. He picks up the bondage tape in one hand and the pot in the other and smiles. _Oh yeah, Kurtsie-baby. You and me are going to have some fun with Blaine tomorrow._

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Sebastian controls Kurt’s body and uses it for sexual adventures and to humiliate Kurt. There are multiple partners and lots of kinks. This chapter includes the use of alcohol and marijuana, bondage, toys, humiliation, noncon and some hilarious hijinks.
> 
> Special thanks to maybe_slightly for all of your help as a beta. You really helped make this chapter so much better and helped me get the story back on track. Check out http://maybe-slightly.livejournal.com for some deliciously sexy and wicked stories.

It is a bit disorienting to close his eyes having just finished a round of physical therapy at Seikley only to come to bowing down with his forehead pressed into the floor, arms stretched in front of him and legs folded beneath him. Sebastian’s first thought is that Kurt is following the Muslim call to prayer. Are we facing east? But then Kurt pushes up his arms, stretches out his legs and arches his back. Kurt is breathing deeply and holding the breaths, then letting them out and pushing himself into an even deeper stretch. Sebastian lets Kurt stay in control for a while longer, enjoying the sensation of each stretch starting painfully before fading into pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Kurt clambers to his feet and taps his open laptop back to life. The familiar design of the dissociative identity disorder forum appears. Kurt refreshes the site and more responses appear in a thread Kurt started. 

Does anyone have experience with fighting a transition? I usually only realize my alter has taken over after-the-fact, but a few times I knew it was happening and I tried to fight it. The fight would only last a few seconds, though. What am I doing wrong? 

Several of the responses mention identifying and avoiding triggers. Most are variations of staying calm, taking deep breaths, working on mind and body control, and staying in the moment. 

Sebastian chuckles as an image of Kurt showing up to a street fight and facing the gangs with their knives and fists in his yoga pants and headband. You think you can fight me off? You’ve never been able to beat me. Adrenaline thrums through his body as Sebastian thinks back on the bouts of verbal sparring he and Kurt have shared. Sebastian glances at the computer, then down his body at the yoga gear, and smiles. Let’s see who smells like Craigslist now, shall we? 

Sebastian opens the laptop’s camera and the screen is filled with an image of Kurt in his yoga gear. Sebastian experiments with a few twists and turns before setting up the timer. 

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian trains his eyes on the computer screen and cedes control to Kurt. Sebastian feels Kurt’s heart rate accelerate as his eyes widen and scan over the text. A little twist of arousal throbs in his groin as his heart jumps and his stomach lurches with fear. It’s intoxicating. Sebastian wants to take over again so he can roll his eyes back in his head with the pleasure of it, but he needs to make sure Kurt has fully absorbed everything.

 

**CL – Lima-Findlay – Personals – Men Seeking Men**

Let Me Be Your Filthy Whore – M4M – 19 (Lima, OH).

In town for a few days and looking to fuck. Open to anything. Text me if you want to know just how flexible I am. 419 five five five 2246. Send a pic.

 

Sebastian smirks inwardly as Kurt scrolls over the thumbnail shots in a rush, each one revealing another picture of his body forced into deeper and deeper stretches. He pauses at a photo where he is shirtless and rubbing his nipples, pouting at the camera. In the next one, the yoga pants are pulled down low revealing his hipbones. One hip is jutting out seductively and his arms are crossed in the air over his head, his eyes shut and mouth hanging open. His stomach muscles are stretched taut revealing a barely visible hint of ribs. At the last one, Kurt gasps and quickly rolls off the thumbnail. That last photo had taken Sebastian some time to create. It has Kurt with his hands behind his back, loosely held together with bondage tape. He is naked, with his ass and bound hands facing the camera, looking over his shoulder with a wink. 

Kurt looks at the text again, winces at the phone number and starts to mutter “No, no, no, no” as he moves to hit the delete button. Sebastian takes over and hovers Kurt’s finger over publish, then cedes control again. Kurt’s finger twitches as he almost hits the button before his eyes widen and he jerks his hand away. He is clenching every muscle, flushed and panting. He moves a trembling hand back to the mouse and Sebastian almost lets him reach the delete button before starting to take control. Slowly, because this makes it so much fun. “Damn it, no!” Kurt yells out loud and thrashes as he starts to fight. He’s holding his breath and tensing his muscles, which actually makes it easy for Sebastian to take over again and move Kurt’s hand back to the publish button before ceding control once again. 

The next time Kurt fights, he tries to slow and deepen his breath and relax, but adrenaline is still racing through his body and Sebastian remains much stronger. We can play this game all day. Sebastian keeps ceding control back to Kurt just to wrestle it back, letting Kurt get closer and closer to deleting the draft before pulling back his trembling fingers at the last second. 

By the sixth time, Kurt is screaming, blood rushing in his ears and panic surging through his body. Sebastian is drunk with adrenaline and arousal. At last, he hits the publish button and rolls his eyes back in his head with pleasure. He cedes back to Kurt minutes later as his phone lights up with replies. Tears spring to Kurt’s eyes and he tugs on his hair in frustration. In a broken voice he whimpers, “You can see my face in those pictures. Someone who knows me might see that. Did you think of that, you asshole?” 

I doubt you know anyone in Lima who looks at the men for men section of Craigslist. Sebastian takes control back before Kurt can bring him down any further. He scrolls quickly through the responses, laughing out loud at some of the pictures. He deletes all but the most promising prospects, then scrolls to Blaine’s number. 

Blaine answers with a breathy, “Kurt. Hi.” 

“Are you at home?” Sebastian asks brusquely. 

“Yes. I stayed home from school like you asked.” Blaine’s voice rises at the end of his sentence as if it is a question. 

“And you’re alone?” Sebastian demands. 

“Yes, of course. Are you coming over?” Blaine asks hopefully. 

“Of course,” Sebastian says dismissively. He pushes Kurt’s voice into a low register and commands, “Take a shower, but don’t bother getting dressed. And don’t put anything in your hair. I want to grab it while I fuck you.” 

“Oh God, Kurt,” Blaine whines. “You can’t say things like that when you aren’t even here yet.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Blaine,” Sebastian says in a dark and sultry voice. “I can do anything I want. Leave the door unlocked for me.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Blaine says eagerly. 

Sebastian takes his time selecting an outfit, sculpting his hair and loading the messenger bag. When he arrives at Blaine’s house, he opens the door and listens, but hears nothing. He pushes the door shut and locks it behind him. 

“Kurt?” Sebastian hears Blaine ask hesitantly from somewhere deep in the house, “I’m in my room.” 

Sebastian grabs a Lindt chocolate truffle from a cut glass bowl on the hall table and drops it in his pocket before starting up the stairs. When Sebastian reaches the top of the stairs he asks, “Did you take a shower?” 

“Yes, I did what you asked.” Blaine says shyly. Sebastian follows his voice to the second door on the right and pushes it open. Blaine is sitting on the bed, propped up with pillows against the headboard. His chest is bare, but the covers are pulled up around his waist. His loose curls are wet and heavy around his head. A few beads of water drip from his hair onto his shoulders and run down his chest. 

“Um, hi?” Blaine laughs nervously. Sebastian stares at Blaine hungrily and says nothing. 

“Are you going to join me in here?” Blaine continues. “I have to admit that this feels a little weird.” 

“It’s supposed to feel weird,” Sebastian says matter-of-factly. “I need to know I can trust you. And that means that you need to show me you’re willing to do what I ask, even when it seems weird.” 

“Oh,” says Blaine, glancing around the room before his eyes land on Sebastian’s again. “What do you want me to do, Kurt?” 

Sebastian smiles darkly and says, “Come here.” He rakes his eyes up and down Blaine’s body in an exaggerated fashion as Blaine throws his legs over the side of the bed and emerges from the covers. His nipples have hardened into nubs in the chill air and his cock hangs soft between his legs. 

Sebastian pulls Blaine toward him and kisses him hungrily. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s naked back and pulls him flush against his clothed body. As he plunges his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, he runs his hands roughly down Blaine’s back and grips his ass hard, pulling his pelvis forward. He feels Blaine harden against him and smiles. 

Stepping back a few inches, he moves his hands to the top of Blaine’s shoulders and presses down. Blaine sinks almost instantly to his knees with a sigh. But when he reaches for the button of Kurt’s jeans, Sebastian grabs his hands and stills them. “Oh no, not yet. I like the way you’re thinking, but this is a trust exercise. I need you to do what I tell you to do. Not follow your own ideas. That gets you into trouble, remember?” 

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine moans, resting his head against Sebastian’s crotch and wrapping his arms around his upper thighs, holding him close.

Sebastian gently grasps Blaine’s arms and lifts them off of him while stepping away. “I need to know I can trust you not to move and not to do anything before I ask you to. Do you need me to help you so I can trust you?”

 Blaine nods and chokes out “Yes.” 

“Okay, don’t worry. I have just the thing. Put your hands behind your back with your wrists together and just hold that for me for a minute.” Sebastian grabs the bondage tape from the messenger bag and wraps the tape loosely around Blaine’s wrists to hold them in place. He strides over to the closet and finds a tie, then brings that back and wraps it over Blaine’s eyes, tying it behind his head. “This is going to help you stay exactly where I want you and will help you not to touch until I say it’s okay.” 

“Okay,” breathes out Blaine in a tremulous whisper. “Wh-what do you want me to do?” 

“Just wait for now. I’ll tell you when I want you to do something,” Sebastian says, rummaging through the messenger bag and pulling out a joint and lighter. He lights it and takes a long drag. 

“Kurt, are you smoking pot?” asks Blaine incredulously. 

Sebastian holds the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before breathing it out. “No, absolutely not. I’m just lighting some incense.” He takes another drag and is frustrated when he feels exactly the same. He tries one more deep breath of smoke before looking around for a good surface to grind out the useless joint when Kurt’s virgin lungs betray him with a small cough. 

“Ku-urt,” whines Blaine playfully from his spot on the rug. “That most definitely is marijuana. I didn’t think you would ever smoke.” 

“And you do?” asks Sebastian in surprise, the still-burning joint in his hand. 

“No, of course not. I mean, I’ve wanted to try it. But I never did because of what you always say about potheads. But if you’re smoking now, then I guess it’s okay for me to try it too,” Blaine blurts in a rush. After a pause he asks, “Right?” 

“Hmm, that depends,” Sebastian says slowly, his gaze drifting first to Blaine’s slightly open mouth, then to the tie pulled taut across his eyes, then the bondage tape binding his arms behind his back. 

“On what?” Blaine asks. He sounds so puzzled, so innocent, and Sebastian feels his cock stir with interest. 

“On how willing you are to take exactly what I give you,” says Sebastian. 

“Okay,” Blaine breathes, nodding. “What do you want me to do?” 

Sebastian holds the joint up in front of his face and grins. “Just open your mouth nice and wide. Yes, just like that. And when you feel my lips on yours, take a deep breath.” 

Even slightly obscured by the tie, Sebastian can see Blaine’s brow is furrowed, but he keeps his mouth open and he leans just a bit forward expectantly. Blaine’s obedience is one of the hottest things Sebastian has ever seen, and he has to hold back a groan as he presses a palm against the bulge in his jeans. Sebastian shuts his eyes for a moment before he brings the joint to his lips and breathes the smoke deep into his lungs. At the same time, he reaches toward Blaine, brushing his nipple with a fingertip and circling the hard nub for a moment before drawing his hand down the center of Blaine’s chest and over the flat planes of his stomach. 

Blaine gasps and his mouth starts to close, so Sebastian reaches back up and traces Blaine’s lips with one finger. Sebastian tugs slightly on Blaine’s lower lip and his mouth drops open again obediently. Sebastian leans forward, opening his own mouth and pressing their lips together gently. Blaine is already trying to explore Sebastian’s mouth with his tongue, but Sebastian holds back, breathing the smoke in a slow and steady stream into Blaine’s mouth. He pushes Blaine’s mouth closed again with a kiss, sucking on his sealed lips. 

Sebastian pulls back a few centimeters to take a deep breath, and touches his fingers to Blaine’s closed mouth. “Hold it in until I tell you to breathe out,” Sebastian commands. Sebastian watches in awe as Blaine holds the smoke for an incredibly long time, struggling to keep his lips sealed shut even after his body starts to shake with small coughs. “Okay, let it out,” he says and Blaine’s breath rushes out, fringed by rings of smoke. 

“Wow,” Blaine says in a soft voice. “What should I do now?” 

Sebastian grins to himself. You would do anything I ask, wouldn’t you? “Open your mouth again,” he says in a commanding tone. 

Blaine grins smugly, then drops his mouth open. He recoils when he tastes the joint on his tongue and Sebastian laughs. “Thought I would be putting something else in your mouth, huh?” he chuckles as Blaine wraps his lips around the joint and takes a drag, nodding. Sebastian pulls the joint from Blaine’s closed lips and watches him as he holds the smoke in before slowly letting it out. Sebastian gives Blaine a few more generous drags before grinding the joint out in an empty glass on Blaine’s nightstand. 

Blaine is already giggling, but stops when he tries to tug his arms free and can’t. “Steady there,” says Sebastian, holding onto Blaine’s shoulder to keep him from pitching forward on his face. 

“Kurt, I’m stuck,” Blaine says pensively. “And I can’t see anything.” 

“Uh-huh,” says Sebastian. “I tied you up and put a blindfold on you.” 

“You did? Does that mean you’re a pirate, Kurt? Did you borrow my eye patch?” Sebastian cringes at this reminder of his foolish prank, but Blaine just laughs for a moment and then asks, “Kurt, are you stoned?” 

“Wasted,” Sebastian replies dryly. Not wanting to hear any more of Blaine’s stoned babbling, he pulls the chocolate from his pocket and unwraps it. 

“That’s so cool,” says Blaine. Before a new giggle fit can take over, Sebastian commands Blaine to open his mouth again, and he pops the chocolate inside. 

“Mmmmm,” groans Blaine, chewing. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he mumbles through the mouthful of chocolate. 

Impatient, Sebastian kneels in front of Blaine on the floor, grasps both sides of his face firmly and presses their lips together. He can taste the rich, sweet chocolate on Blaine’s lips and he swipes at the seam between Blaine’s lips with his tongue. Blaine opens his mouth and Sebastian licks inside, probing the sweet, wet heat. Sebastian pulls away and Blaine moans again. “No, that was that best thing I’ve ever tasted,” he says brokenly. 

“Are you sure?” asks Sebastian as he pulls down his zipper. “Because I have something else for you to try.”

“You keep asking me to open up and you keep putting better and better things into my mouth,” Blaine says, awestruck. “I know your cock is next – and that’s going to be great. And then what’s going to be next? Do you have a rainbow in your pocket, too? What do you think a rainbow would taste like?” Sebastian rolls his eyes and shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees. Bracing himself for more giggles, he glances around the room in search of a makeshift gag. 

But Blaine doesn’t giggle. Instead he leans forward and stretches out his tongue in anticipation. Sebastian feels a wave of heat rush over him at the sight. Sebastian pushes his hips forward and he groans softly as he feels hot breaths puff out onto his sensitive skin. Blaine’s tongue swipes across the head hungrily and Sebastian gasps in pleasure. Sebastian pushes against Blaine’s lips and Blaine opens wide, surging forward and sucking Sebastian hard into his hot, wet mouth. 

“Uh, yeah baby. That’s right,” Sebastian encourages as he runs his fingers through Blaine’s thick hair. Sebastian rocks his hips forward and back, watching in fascination as Blaine’s lips stretch over his cock. He steps back to give Blaine a break, but Blaine whines and leans forward, mouth open and glistening. With that invitation, Sebastian tightens his grip on Blaine’s hair and begins thrusting roughly into his mouth.  

Blaine keeps up a steady and delicious suction as Sebastian shoves in and out of his mouth, pushing deeper and deeper into his throat. Sebastian can feel his whole body tense up and he is on the verge of coming when Blaine begins to splutter and choke. Sebastian pulls out with a wet pop and Blaine is gasping, shoulders shaking. Sebastian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, forcing his pleasure-heightened senses into submission. He leans down and asks, “Blaine?” with concern. Blaine is coughing in short bursts, shoulders shaking, but Sebastian frowns when the coughs turn to laughter. “What?” he demands. 

“Oh my God, Kurt,” Blaine laughs. “You have me tied up and blindfolded and you just did that. I totally feel like we’re in some kind of porno and I should be calling you Sir.” 

Sebastian swallows down his annoyance and forces his voice into a smooth, sultry purr. “Oh yeah? Would you like calling me Sir?” 

Blaine’s laughter fades into jagged breaths. “Um, I don’t know. Is that what you want?” 

“Is that what I want, what?” Sebastian barks out harshly. 

“Um, is that what you want…Sir?” asks Blaine timidly. 

Sebastian reaches into his pocket from the pants pooled around his knees and grabs Kurt’s phone. His eyebrows shoot up and he grins at the notification that there are 12 missed calls and 23 texts. He’ll have to check those out later to see if any are worthy of a date with Kurt’s body. He turns the camera on and praises Blaine. “Yes, very good. I like that. Now, open up again. You gave me a great idea.” 

“What id– mmphf?” Blaine’s question is cut off as his mouth is filled once more with Sebastian’s hard and dripping cock. Sebastian snaps a few photos of Blaine’s lips stretched around his cock before switching the camera to video. He grabs Blaine’s hair with a tight grip and pounds into his mouth, holding the camera with his free hand. After a few strokes he pulls out again and shuts the video off. 

“We’ll try this again when I can get the full camera and tripod set up over here,” Sebastian mutters, kicking off his pants and underwear and stripping off his shirt. 

“Wh-what?” pants Blaine. 

“Nothing. Come on, let’s get you to the bed,” Sebastian says as he gently tugs on Blaine’s arms, holding him steady as he gets his feet beneath him and pushes himself up to standing. Sebastian snakes a finger under the tie covering Blaine’s eyes. “Is that still on tight?” 

“Yes,” Blaine replies breathily. “I still can’t see anything.” 

Sebastian stands behind Blaine, one hand gripping his upper arm and the other pressed to his lower back, fingers splayed out and gently rubbing the swell of his ass as he guides him to the bed. 

“Wait here,” Sebastian commands, smirking when he notices Blaine is already fully hard. Sebastian grabs a pair of scissors from Blaine’s desk and his messenger bag of supplies and brings them to the bed. “Hold still,” he says, one hand on Blaine’s bound arms. 

Blaine gasps and jumps at the cold of the scissors against his arm. 

“You like that, huh?” Sebastian says surprised. 

Sebastian pulls the scissors away and waits a few moments, then strokes the flat of the cool blades against Blaine’s bicep, eliciting a soft moan as Blaine’s knees begin to buckle. 

Leaving Blaine’s arms bound, Sebastian wraps an arm around his stomach, kicks his legs slightly apart, and pulls him back until they are flush together. This time they both gasp as Sebastian’s cock rubs against the bottom of Blaine’s balls. Sebastian rocks his hips, relishing in the delicious friction on his cock. The sensation is heightened further by Blaine’s desperate moans. Sebastian draws the flat of the scissors across Blaine’s stomach, feeling Blaine’s body tense up from the cold, pressing back and squeezing his legs together tight against Sebastian’s throbbing cock. 

Sebastian lets his arm drop from around Blaine’s waist to wrap around his upper thighs, pushing against his back until he folds face first over the edge of the bed. Sebastian gives Blaine’s ass a swift slap. “Ahhh,” Blaine yelps. Sebastian rubs the reddening skin before he gives a stinging slap to the other side. “Ah!” 

“I just couldn’t resist,” Sebastian says grabbing a handful of Blaine’s ass in each hand and pushing them in small outward circles, the dusky pink hole peeking out between the twin globes on each pass. 

Growling, Sebastian slides the scissors between the tape and Blaine’s skin, snipping him free of his bonds. Sebastian practically throws Blaine across the bed and rolls him onto his back. He pulls Blaine’s arms up and wraps fresh tape around them, binding one to each side of the headboard. He grabs Blaine’s ankles and pushes them back until his knees bend and he’s folded in on himself. But Blaine is not a flexible as Kurt. Sebastian can’t force his ankles to touch his wrists. In fact, his ankles are at least a foot away. 

Sebastian releases his hold on Blaine’s ankles. “Hold that pose,” he says. Blaine struggles to stay in the same position, his legs quivering and stomach muscles twitching with the strain. Sebastian loops the tape around one of Blaine’s wrists, then around his ankle, leaving a short string of tape between them and doing the same for the other side. 

“Okay, relax.” 

Blaine lets his limbs drop heavily against the tape and it holds. 

“Beautiful,” Sebastian whispers. He fishes out Kurt’s phone and snaps another picture. 

Sebastian reaches into his bag and pulls out the sleek metallic vibrator. He leaves it off as he draws it lightly across Blaine’s skin, dragging it down his stomach and his right thigh, then up the left thigh and up to his chest to trace around a rapidly hardening nipple. 

“What is that?” Blaine gasps, straining at the bonds as he twists his body away from the tickling touch. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Sebastian teases. 

Setting the long silver obelisk aside, Sebastian leans down silently to blow a steady stream of air onto Blaine’s exposed hole. Blaine‘s hole twitches violently as he moans.  

Sebastian licks his finger and rubs the slickness into Blaine’s nipple before starting to message the underside of his thighs. Beginning mid-thigh and rubbing small circles there for a few seconds before slowly moving higher and further inward. By the time Sebastian reaches the globes of his ass, Blaine is moaning desperately and practically sobbing, rocking his hips futilely, searching for friction that isn’t there. Sebastian blows on Blaine’s hole again and he cries out, “Please!” 

“Please what?” Sebastian asks mischievously. 

“Please do something. You have to touch me or fuck me or something, please,” Blaine begs brokenly, only stopping when he hears the unmistakable squish of lube being squeezed from the bottle. Sebastian lets Blaine’s anticipation build as he thoroughly lubes the vibrator.  He turns the vibrator on then slicks up his hand as well. 

 “Oh God,” Blaine whispers as he hears the whirring motor, squirming and wriggling his ass as Sebastian rubs the slick vibrator up and down Blaine’s inner thighs. Pulling the vibrator away Sebastian circles Blaine’s hole with his finger, eliciting a soft moan from Blaine as he tries to urge Sebastian’s finger against his hole. 

Teasingly dipping the very tip of his finger in and out of Blaine’s ass, Sebastian presses the whirring vibrator hard against Blaine’s nipple, driving his finger all the way in at the same time. Blaine is babbling incoherently and bucking against Sebastian’s finger. Sebastian moves the vibrator to the other nipple and fucks his finger in and out a few times. 

“Please. Pleee-eee-eeease,” Blaine begs. “I need – I need more.” 

Sebastian removes his finger and the vibrator simultaneously and watches Blaine’s hole squeeze and flutter. “Oh God, please,” Blaine sobs. 

Sebastian drizzles more lube on both the vibrator and his fingers, then plunges two fingers in to the hilt, rubbing and twisting inside Blaine.  Blaine moans when Sebastian twists his fingers against his prostrate. Grinning, Sebastian tries pressing the vibrator against the rim of Blaine’s hole and rubbing hard against his prostate at the same time. Blaine’s whole body goes rigid, his cock standing up straight from his body, and he keens out a long, loud, desperate note. 

As Sebastian repositions the vibrator to press right underneath Blaine’s balls, Blaine’s body gives a violent twitch, ropes of come shooting out over his own face as he orgasms. Ignoring this, Sebastian continues to rub Blaine’s prostate and push the vibrator against his sensitive skin until his whole body is twitching and trembling. 

“Stop. _Stop, please._ Oh, God that was so good, but I can’t – I – you need to stop,” Blaine babbles as he twitches, pushing against the tape, trying and failing to twist out of Sebastian’s reach. 

“Just a minute ago you were begging for more,” Sebastian says wickedly over Blaine’s moans and pleas for him to stop. “I think you’re confused. You may say stop,but all I hear is _more._ ” Sebastian chuckles as he rubs Blaine’s sensitive bundle of nerves even faster, keeping a steady pressure with the vibrator. 

“Enough!” Blaine screams, then sags in relief as Sebastian moves the vibrator away and carefully slides his fingers out of Blaine’s ass. 

He turns the vibrator off and Blaine’s body sags back against the bonds. Sebastian only gives Blaine a moment of respite, though, slicking up the vibrator once more and positioning it against the rim of Blaine’s ass. “No, that’s enough, Kurt, really,” Blaine pants “you have to stop.” 

Sebastian chuckles as he presses the vibrator hard against Blaine’s ass until the resistance gives way and the silver wand pushes into his body.  “I get to decide when you’ve had enough, Blaine.” 

Sebastian cranks the vibrator up to maximum and thrusts it back into Blaine, who is screaming and struggling as his cock begins to swell again despite his oversensitivity. 

When Blaine is half hard and begging pitifully for it to stop, Sebastian finally turns the vibrations down to low and very slowly fucks it in and out. Blaine relaxes into it as his groans turn from pain to pleasure again. Sebastian pulls the vibrator out of Blaine’s ass and rolls a condom on his own straining erection. He slicks himself with lube and stands over Blaine, lowering himself and lining his cock up with Blaine’s hole. 

Sebastian sighs in relief at the hot squeeze of Blaine’s ass around his cock, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, speeding up in response to Blaine’s encouraging moans. His own soft grunts of pleasure keep time with his thrusts and the slap of his balls against Blaine’s ass. As he speeds towards his release, he wraps a hand around Blaine and pumps his cock until he is hard and straining. Sebastian tilts his hips on the next forward stroke to press against Blaine’s prostate and Blaine is crying out, come spurting from his twitching cock for the second time as he squeezes around Sebastian. The added pressure tips Sebastian over the edge and he is coming a second later, grinding deep and shooting into the condom. 

Sebastian swings his leg over Blaine and falls heavily to his side. Panting, he sweeps his eyes up and down Blaine’s prostrate form. Blaine’s whole body is limp, his ankles and wrists straining against the black tape as he sinks further into the bed. “Oh my God. That was – God, Kurt. That was just – that was incredible – that was – Kurt.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes a bit and has to choke back a laugh as he imagines fussy, prissy Kurt trying to command Blaine with anything but a petulant whine or an embarrassed giggle. Sebastian’s limbs are heavy and his eyes are slipping closed, but he forces them open and hoists himself up on his haunches. He pulls off the condom and ties it, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor before turning his attention to Blaine. He works at the knots in the tape ineffectively for a few moments before reaching for the scissors on the nightstand. He cuts the ankles free first, rubbing each one as he guides Blaine’s legs down to the bed.             

Sebastian is still rubbing Blaine’s wrists when Blaine grabs one of his hands and holds it tightly, turning onto his side and wrapping Sebastian’s arm around him. Sebastian sighs. He is already feeling the urge to flee, but the need for sleep is strong and the warmth of Blaine’s back against his stomach and thighs swiftly pulls him under.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Sebastian stirs awake, disoriented and frowning inwardly. His body feels too heavy, his limbs too short. He gradually becomes aware of the feel of another body in his arms. But his limbs are not responding to his brain’s command to extricate himself and investigate these oddities further. Instead, he feels himself snuggle closer to the boy in front of him, squeezing a little harder and murmuring, “Mmmm, Blaine.” Even thick with sleep, Sebastian recognizes Kurt’s voice as he mumbles, “Missed this.” 

_Oh right, Kurt’s in control because he woke up before me._ Sebastian is poised to take over, but stops. _Why not have some fun with this_? Sebastian grins inwardly, anticipating a deliciously hysterical reaction when Kurt realizes that this is not a dream and he indeed has a post-coital Blaine in his arms, with no memories of what led up to this point. He tries to settle back and enjoy the show, but something nags at the back of his mind. He has a vague feeling that he is forgetting something important, but his groggy brain can’t quite access the details. After a few moments the feeling fades and he relaxes into Kurt’s half-conscious nuzzling against Blaine’s hair. It’s Blaine’s sleepy “What time is it?” that jolts Sebastian back into reality. Kurt is just blinking open his eyes, heart speeding up and a question forming on his lips when that thought on the edge of Sebastian’s mind jumps into sharp focus and he hastily takes over. He wrests his arms out from under Blaine and flings off the covers. 

“Kurt? What’s wrong?” asks Blaine as he slowly turns over and fixes his gaze on Sebastian. 

“Nothing,” barks Sebastian sharply. At Blaine’s quizzical expression forces himself to act casually. “Nothing’s wrong. I just need to pee. I’ll be right back.” 

Placated, Blaine falls back onto the pillow and says, “Okay. Hurry.” 

In the bathroom, Sebastian splashes cold water on his face and avoids Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. He hunches over, cradling his head in his hands, shocked that he had come so close to giving up what could be weeks of fun with Blaine for just a few seconds of hysteria from his host. “What is wrong with me?” he whispers into the running water in the sink. 

Sebastian returns to Blaine’s room and smiles appreciatively. Blaine is sitting up against the headboard, arms stretched above his head and wrists together, as if begging to be bound again. Blaine waggles his eyebrows and says, “We have a few hours before my parents get home. Cuddle with me?” 

Sebastian frowns and opens his mouth, but Blaine jumps in before he can object. “Please? I’ll blow you again after.” 

“Well, how can I refuse an offer like that?” Sebastian laughs. He grabs the half-smoked joint and a lighter on his way to the bed. Being high might make cuddling bearable, he thinks, hoping that the pot will actually work its magic on Kurt’s body this time. 

The first drag doesn’t seem to have any effect and Sebastian hands the joint off to Blaine as he clambers into the bed and stretches out on his back beside him. Blaine sucks in the smoke and holds it, passing the joint back and scrunching down the bed to lay his head on Sebastian’s chest and wrap his arm around his side. It’s as he’s letting the smoke out from the second drag that Sebastian finally starts to feel fuzzy around the edges and he laughs out loud in celebration. 

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks, already laughing. They goad each other on with laughter, whooping out big belly laughs and gasping for air, any need for a reason for laughing forgotten as they continue to pass the joint between them. 

They lapse into silence for a long while, but it strikes Sebastian as perfectly natural when Blaine asks, “You know what else is funny?” 

“Enlighten me,” says Sebastian, staring at a tiny heart-shaped crack in the ceiling with fascination. 

“You. Tying me up. And telling me what to do –  commanding me. That was so funny,” Blaine says slowly, not a trace of mirth in his awestruck voice. 

Sebastian nods and grins and keeps staring at the heart-shaped crack. It seems like hours have passed when he asks in a serious tone, “You know what else would be funny?” 

Blaine lifts his upper body off of Sebastian’s chest and cranes his neck to look at him with wide and loving eyes. “What?” he whispers. 

“If you would come to my house tomorrow after school, wearing nothing but some of that bondage tape wrapped around your cock and your ass,” says Sebastian. 

Blaine looks thoughtful for a moment and asks, “If I do that, will you command me again?” He looks through his lashes at Sebastian and blinks a few times, adding, “Please?” 

“I’m commanding you right now,” Sebastian says sternly. His lip twitches twice before he breaks into belly laughs once more. When the guttural laughs slow down, he squeaks out between giggles, “Damn, you really like being tied up don’t you?”  

“Yeah, but I think only with you. With other people I was scared. You know – of the helplessness. But it’s different with you. I trust you.” Blaine takes another drag on the joint and then says mournfully, “I think we finished it.” 

Sebastian takes the spent joint from Blaine and examines it briefly before throwing it back in the glass to burn out. He leans back and presses Blaine’s head to his chest again, stroking his hair. Sebastian lumbers through the molasses in his mind, searching for a thought that is just at the edge of his consciousness. It seems like hours are passing between strokes to Blaine’s hair. The thought strikes him with a start and he’s voicing it before he’s even finished thinking. “Wait. Other people? Have you let other people tie you up, Blaine, you wicked thing?” 

“Oops,” says Blaine, covering his mouth with his hand. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that.” 

“Oh, I need to hear this,” Sebastian encourages with a chuckle. “Tell me all about your adventures with other guys tying you up.” 

“No, I didn’t. I mean –,” Blaine stammers. 

Sebastian grips Blaine’s hair and turns his head until they are staring into each other’s eyes. In a low and serious voice Sebastian says, “I want to know. It turns me on.” 

“Well, I didn’t actually let anyone else tie me up. Eli – he wanted to. But I said no. And you know I haven’t been with anyone except you – and him that one time. And that didn’t mean anything, I swear. It’s only ever been you.” 

“Good. Letting me tie you up is a good way to show your devotion. I like that,” Sebastian soothes Blaine, rubbing his shoulders with both hands before pushing him firmly downwards. “Another good way is to keep your word. And I remember you said something about sucking my cock.” 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” murmurs Blaine as he kisses a wet trail down Sebastian’s stomach and toward his cock. Blaine’s mouth feels even more incredible this time. Sebastian’s brain is bathed in a delectable haze that dulls all of his other senses so the soft, wet suction on his cock is magnified, then split apart like light through a prism. The pleasure sensors in his brain feel infinite and they are firing relentlessly in a rapid sequence. He screams out as he is brought to the brink unbelievably fast, pumping hot streams of come down Blaine’s throat and convulsing on the bed. 

It seems to take no time at all before Blaine’s face is right in front of his and they are kissing. The hint of bitter taste on Blaine’s tongue jolts Sebastian awake as if from a long dream. He glances at the clock on the nightstand and tries to drag himself up from the recesses of his fuzzy mind, trying to remember why it should matter to him that the red glowing numbers read 5:05pm. Sebastian commands his errant mind to focus. Suddenly, the haze vanishes and Sebastian’s mind is entirely clear. He pushes Blaine off of him and turns away, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “What’s wrong?” asks Blaine. When Sebastian doesn’t answer, Blaine starts giggling again. “Wrong. It sounds like song. Song-wrong-song-wrong.” 

Sebastian cradles his head in his arms. Clearly the pot was still working on Blaine, so why had it suddenly vanished for him? “Be quiet for a minute,” he admonishes Blaine sharply. 

In the silence, Sebastian lets his mind relax, imagining lying back buoyed up by water. The pleasant haze fills his brain once more. After floating for a few moments in that haze, he intensifies his focus and snaps out of it once more. 

“Ku-urt,” Blaine whines, tugging at Sebastian’s arm. 

Sebastian leaps up and hunts for his clothes, throwing them on haphazardly as he rushes about the room. 

“Where are you going?” Blaine asks, confused. 

“Blaine, I’ve got to get out of here. Your parents are going to be home any minute.” 

“Oh. Wait – oh shit! It totally smells like pot in here. What am I supposed to do?” Blaine’s words are frantic, but his tone remains mellow. 

“I suggest you clean up, spray some air freshener and get into bed. You’re supposed to be sick, right?” Sebastian calls out over his shoulder as he barrels down the stairs. “I’ll call you.” 

Sebastian jumps into the car and drives, pausing at a stop sign to go through his phone.  

There are forty-five messages from unknown numbers as well as one from Burt, asking about his plans for dinner. Sebastian hurriedly composes a response to Burt. 

To Dad: I’m going out to dinner with friends. I may not be home until late. 

Sebastian reviews the message quickly adding “from Dalton” after “friends.” That ought to keep Finn from getting suspicious, he thinks. 

Sebastian pulls up the responses to the Craiglist ads and runs through the list rapidly, deleting any texts or emails that don’t include a photo. On the second pass, he deletes any with an ugly photo or suspicious messages. Having narrowed the list down to eight possibilities, he looks through the messages more slowly. Bingo, he says when he sees a message from “Bruce.” He looks like he’s in his late 20’s, has biceps the size of Kurt’s waist, can string a decent sentence together, and his message practically screams top.  Perfect. 

Sebastian licks his lips as he responds with a text. Yes, Bruce is available tonight. Right now, in fact. Sebastian gets the address, notes with pleasure that it is in a very safe, middle class neighborhood. In an effort to avoid running into any members of Kurt’s family, Sebastian forgoes taking a shower and drives straight to Bruce’s apartment.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Bruce opens the door and smirks at Sebastian with approval. “Hey,” he says. 

“Hey yourself,” Sebastian responds, running his hand up and down Bruce’s arm. “With you in that tank top, those muscles are just screaming to be touched,” Sebastian purrs. 

“Sure,” Bruce says, stepping back from the door. “Come on in.” 

Sebastian bats his eyelashes and says with a pout, “I thought maybe you would carry me – a big, strong man like you?” 

Bruce laughs, but gamely lifts Sebastian in a bridal hold and kicks the door shut with his foot. He backs toward the couch and falls onto it heavily, Sebastian bouncing a little on his lap. Sebastian turns to face Bruce and straddles him, rubbing circles into the firm muscles of his arms and pressing their lips together. 

Bruce deepens the kiss, his hand gripping Sebastian’s hair and pulling him closer as their tongues collide. Sebastian cedes control to Kurt, expecting anxiety, struggle and hilarity. But none of that happens. Sebastian checks to make sure, but he has indeed ceded control as he can’t move Kurt’s limbs. Kurt continues to kiss Bruce lazily for a few moments, then slowly pulls back and blinks up at Bruce as though waking from a dream. “Why hello there,” he says. “Who are you?” 

Bruce just laughs and pulls Kurt back into a kiss. Sebastian is puzzled, but the mystery is soon solved as he allows himself to drift back fully into Kurt and the pot-induced haze surrounds his brain. Kurt is still high. 

Bruce pulls away from Kurt’s lips and asks, “Would you like a drink? I have beer, wine and some vodka.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt says in a daze, his words slow and over-enunciated. “Vodka – mixed in –  something. I don’t normally drink, but since this is clearly a dream, I’ll be fine, I’m sure.” 

“Aw, thanks. You’re like a dream, too,” Bruce says. 

Kurt lies back on the sofa and gets lost following the intricate pathways of the stucco ceiling until Bruce comes back, handing him a glass of orange juice. From the taste of it, the glass is at least one-third vodka. Kurt drains it all in one continuous swallow. 

“Damn,” says Bruce, watching Kurt’s throat work down the juice with his head thrown back. “The things you do to me, baby.” 

Kurt slams the glass down on the table. “That’s loud,” he giggles. 

Sebastian is nervous at the turn this experiment is taking, but relaxes once he verifies that he can still take control and can still distance himself from Kurt’s drunken body to access his own sober mind. Sebastian cedes control again to see where this would go. Somehow the revenge is much sweeter when Kurt is the one in control, the one going along with this encounter and experiencing firsthand the alluring odor of anonymous sex solicited on Craigslist. 

Kurt downs another glass of vodka-laden juice before Bruce carries him to the bedroom. “Are we gonna have sex?” Kurt asks slowly, concentrating hard on forming each word. 

“Uh-huh,” Bruce responds, pulling his tank top over his head and exposing a prominent six-pack and bulging pecs. 

“Oooooo,” Kurt says childishly, rubbing both hands up and down Bruce’s washboard stomach. “You are fiii-iiine.”

“You better get naked, too,” Bruce prompts. Kurt just holds out his arms in invitation, so Bruce undoes each button on his shirt, revealing his pale chest and kissing his way down it inch by inch. Kurt stands up, swaying a bit on his feet, to allow Bruce to work the tight pants down his hips and off his legs. He pulls Kurt’s underwear down slowly, dragging his hands along Kurt’s ass. 

“Mmmh hmmm,” Bruce hums appreciatively at Kurt’s impressive boner. Stroking it firmly, he lowers Kurt back onto the bed and lies down beside him, his hand never leaving Kurt’s straining cock. “Yeah, baby. Let me take care of that for you.” 

“Thaa feelth gooood,” Kurt slurs. “But I’m a come on yer cock.” 

“Really,” Bruce asks, impressed. “You can do that?” 

“I ken do anyshing in my dreamz,” Kurt replies, repositioning his limbs awkwardly until he is kneeling with his forehead on the bed and his ass in the air. 

“Well, with an invitation like that,” Bruce chuckles, opening the nightstand drawer and reaching for a bottle of lube. He has only just started slipping in the first slick finger when Kurt starts pleading for him to just fuck him already. 

“Itz a dreeeeem. I’m invincicka-blee-ble,” Kurt mumbles, pushing his ass back into the two fingers that Bruce is now pushing in. “Come on,” Kurt whines. 

Bruce mumbles, “Ah, fuck it,” and Kurt turns his cheek against the mattress to watch Bruce fumble a condom out of the package, stretching it over his cock. Bruce’s cock is long and thick, with two large veins snaking circling it from base to head like vines. He grips Kurt’s hips in his hands and lines up, rubbing the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole as Kurt pushes back against it, moaning like a whore. 

Sebastian takes over long enough to gasp out, “Mirror?” 

“Huh?” Bruce murmurs, looking up to meet Sebastian’s eyes in the mirror hanging above the headboard. “That’s a mirror…” he says slowly, unsure of his partner’s meaning. 

“Do you have another one?” Sebastian asks. 

“You want to watch me fucking you?” Bruce asks, swinging his leg over Kurt’s back and walking toward his closet without waiting for an answer. “Kinky little bastard,” he says fondly. He lifts a full length mirror off a set of brackets inside the closet door and props it up against the dresser opposite the bed, adjusting the angle until Sebastian confirms that he had a good view. 

Sebastian locks his eyes on the mirror and gives control back to Kurt as Bruce teases his rim with the head of his cock. Kurt and Sebastian watch fascinated as Bruce pushes steadily against the center of the pucker until he breaks through the resistance. His long, thick cock is slowly swallowed up until he is buried to the hilt in Kurt’s ass. Bruce pulls Kurt’s ass higher into the air with a firm grip on his hips and leans back to give Kurt a better view. Bruce slowly draws his hips back and then slams them all the way forward, forcing a grunt out of Kurt. Bruce sets a brutal pace, slamming in and out. Even relaxed from weed and alcohol, Kurt starts to tense up from the rough thrusts and Bruce cries out in ecstasy, speeding up even more. He’s hitting Kurt’s prostate on each thrust and it’s a heady mix of pain and pleasure. Sebastian pulls back further from Kurt’s mind and the pleasure dulls along with the pain. Sebastian is mostly a spectator now, listening to Kurt’s gasps of pleasure and grunts of pain and watching Bruce’s enormous cock push furiously in and out as Kurt’s skin stretches around it. Bruce stutters to a halt, body rigid as he empties into the condom. He spits on his hand and reaches around to jerk Kurt roughly. With a final brush against his prostate with his softening dick, Bruce milks several white streaks of come from a shuddering Kurt. 

Sebastian takes over to drive back to Kurt’s house. The house is dark and Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief at the opportunity to sneak up to Kurt’s room unnoticed. After all, his mind may be sober, but Kurt’s breath still reeks of alcohol. Sebastian fills up a large container of water in the kitchen sink and grabs a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet on his way to Kurt’s room. He stays up for an hour, filling his belly with water and gulping down a few aspirin for good measure.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Kurt wakes up early for his doctor’s appointment, wincing at the beeping of the alarm. His head is throbbing and his throat is scratchy. Frowning at the thought that he might be getting sick, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and gasps at the sharp pain in his ass. He hunches on the edge of the bed, hugging himself and wishing his symptoms could be explained away by something as simple as coming down with a cold. _Oh God, what did I do last night?_ Kurt starts to rock back and forth but halts in mid-swing, wincing again. He wants to crawl back into bed, to hide from the world and let loose the tears that constantly skirt the corner of his eyes whenever he is conscious long enough to think about what is happening to him. Sighing, Kurt forces the thought out of his head in favor of limping toward the shower. After all, being paralyzed with worry isn’t going to help him be on time for this appointment. 

Kurt is astounded by how little wait time there is at the Dayton Oncology Center. He figures it must be a side benefit of participating in a study when he is brought back to meet the doctor as soon as he gives his name to the receptionist. The tests are simple at first. The doctor asks about his health and family history. He reads from an eye chart, taps first his right headphone and then the left when he hears the high pitched sound, plays a few simple memory games, and walks across the room and back carefully placing his heel in front of the toe of his other foot. 

Kurt is then escorted across several different floors of the clinic where he is given a variety of brain scans – CT, DTI, MRI, fMRI, MRS – the acronyms soon blend into a meaningless mess of letters. 

Even without a wait between scans, it is well past eleven when Kurt returns to the first doctor’s office and sinks into the plush leather chair facing her desk, looking at her expectantly.  

“It’s not brain cancer. All of your scans are clean,” she says and Kurt’s whole body slumps down into the chair in relief. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

“Yes, absolutely,” she says confidently. 

“I still don’t have an explanation for what has been going on with me.” 

“Yes,” the doctor says, leaning forward and giving Kurt a gentle smile. “Let’s talk more about your symptoms. Perhaps there is something else I can help you with.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you. But I doubt you can help,” Kurt says regretfully. “I have an appointment set up with a psychiatrist in New York when I go back there next week.”

“That’s a good idea,” she says, flipping through the sheaf of papers fastened into a manila folder on her desk. “It says here that you are experiencing periods of memory loss and unusual behaviors. Tell me more about that.”

“I’m not sure what else to say, except that I’m afraid I might have D.I.D. You know, dissociative identity disorder.”

“Oh yes, I’m quite familiar with D.I.D. I have a close family member with that disorder, so I have a particular interest in it. Perhaps I can help after all.” 

Kurt gives her a basic outline of the events of the past week, keeping the details vague to save him from embarrassment.  

“The worst part, though, is that I lose really large chunks of time. I only have vague flashes about most of what happened yesterday, for example. And then there are times that the memories come back to me and I realize I’ve done all kinds of horrible things that I would never willingly do. Not as myself. It’s like there is another person in control of my body,” Kurt finishes. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through this Mr. Hummel.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt says earnestly. “It actually just feels good to be able to voice some of this out loud. I haven’t wanted to worry my family or friends.” 

“Yes, I completely understand,” she responds with a nod. “And you’re right, it does sound like D.I.D. I’m glad you are going to see a psychiatrist.” 

“I am really impatient to get in for that first appointment,” continues Kurt. “I’ve been trying some techniques on my own to keep from transitioning to the alter, and I’ve been able to hold on, but only for a few moments at a time.” 

The doctor straightens in her seat. “You’re able to hold off the transition?” 

“Just for a few moments at first. It lasted a little longer when I was breathing deeply and doing yoga exercises to stay calm,” Kurt explains. “But it doesn’t last long before he takes over. And it seems like he – at least I think it’s a he – is completely aware that I am trying to fight him and he fights right back. Toys with me even. I’m hoping I can get better at it.” 

“Indeed,” she says slowly, looking at him with fascination. “I know a bit about this. I think I can help you.” 

A phone buzzes and the doctor tugs it out of her pocket, visibly tensing when she sees the caller id. “Would you please excuse me for a moment?” she asks, already out the door before Kurt can reply. 

She walks out to the hallway, asking, “What is it, Sid?” As she paces along the corridor, Kurt can hear snippets of her side of the conversation. “Yes, I was just with the patient – he’s still in my office,” and after a long pause, “No, not yet. Keep him with you a while longer.” Kurt had done such a good job holding himself together in front of the doctor, but now that she is no longer in the room, the tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. “While I have you on the phone, I need to tell you something. You’re not going to believe this,” she says. She heads further down the corridor and soon her voice is too faint for him pick out the words. 

Kurt forces down the stream of tears, wiping away the wet from his cheeks before the doctor returns and sees them. Needing a distraction, he tries to focus on the doctor’s conversation again, ears straining until he can make out the words. The doctor sounds excited about something. “...it’s an unprecedented opportunity, I know. If we can teach them both to do it – Right. Yes, I understand. I’ll call you back as soon as I’m done. He’s at your facility now, isn’t he? You need to make sure I have at least another hour before he gets here, or I won’t be able to – ” the voice trails off again. 

A few minutes later, the doctor strides back into the room with an apology.  She arranges herself behind the desk again and says, “I believe I was just telling you that I think I can help. Would you like to work on some additional relaxation techniques to help you avoid the next transition?” 

Kurt’s face lights up with joy. “Yes, please. I would love that.”

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

Kurt gets back to his house at about half past twelve. He smiles when he sees his father’s truck in the driveway. As soon as he gets the front door open, Kurt shouts out, “Dad, you’re home! I didn’t expect to see you.” 

“Hi there, kiddo,” drifts Burt’s voice from the kitchen. Kurt steps into the kitchen and leans against the doorway, watching his father arrange bread and lunch meat on the counter. Burt twists around to smile at Kurt in the doorway, “how was the shopping trip?” 

“Oh, yeah it was great,” Kurt lies. “I got a few things. I left the bag in the car.” Kurt deftly turns the conversation to a new topic with, “So what are you doing home?” 

“I thought I’d come here for lunch on the off chance that you would be back. You haven’t been spending much time at home lately. Want me to make you a sandwich?” 

Kurt nods and says, “Chicken with mustard on whole wheat, please.” He just manages to hold back his look of guilt and worry until his father’s gaze is back on the counter. “About me not being around much…” Kurt pauses as he searches for something to say that won’t raise his father’s suspicions. 

Burt chuckles, eyes still on the sandwich fixings, and says, “It’s okay, Kurt. I know you have a lot of friends to catch up with. And our spending time together isn’t all on you. I’ve been working pretty long hours at the shop, which kind of defeats the purpose of having the break from Congress.” Kurt masks a sigh of relief with a small cough and schools his face into a neutral expression as his father looks up at him. “That’s why I came home for lunch – to spend some more time with you.” 

Kurt smiles and busies himself with grabbing glasses from the cabinets and pouring drinks to hide his watery eyes. “Thanks, Dad. I’m glad you’re here.” 

Their conversation is stilted at first, but soon they are trading work stories, each trying to top the other with a slightly exaggerated tale about a demanding customer or co-worker. 

They are just finishing up their lunch when the doorbell rings. “Don’t get up,” Kurt says, waving a half-standing Burt back into his seat. “I’ll get it.” 

“If it’s the Jehovah’s Witnesses again, just get rid of them fast,” says Burt. “I’m not finished telling you about the crazy old lady from this morning.” 

“Okay, Dad. But you do realize I work at Vogue dot com. Fashion divas always top crazy old folks from Lima.” 

Kurt is still chuckling as he pulls open the door, but his mouth instantly falls open in shock. 

“Oh, my God! Blaine! What are you doing here?” Blaine is shivering, hands clasped nervously in front of his naked torso. At Kurt’s question, he forces his trembling lips into a half smile and spreads out his arms with a partial shrug, quirking an eyebrow and looking down his own body. Kurt’s eyes follow, tracing down Blaine’s naked chest and stomach. His mouth drops open as he stares at a few strands of what looks like shiny black tape wound around his lower body. “What are you wearing?” Kurt asks in disbelief, eyes glued to the mini-skirt of tape that barely covers his crotch.  

“Well, I wasn’t sure at first if you were joking, but then you left one of the rolls of tape in my room,” Blaine says haltingly. Kurt frowns and Blaine asks, “Wait, you were joking?” 

“Who is it, Kurt?” Burt asks, voice getting louder as he walks toward the door. 

Kurt whips around, standing in front of Blaine with his arms bent at the elbows, trying to block his father’s view. “Nobody, Dad. Just go back to the kitchen. I’ll be right there,” Kurt says, voice strained. 

“That trick never worked, kid. Come on, I thought you figured that out when you were seven,” Burt laughs as he rounds the corner and sees the outline of another body behind Kurt. “Who are you trying to hide from me?” 

Kurt stands frozen, staring wide-eyed at his father as Blaine pokes his head around Kurt’s shoulder and gives a quick wave before ducking back behind Kurt. 

Burt continues walking forward and says jovially, “Blaine, good to see you.” He takes another step forward and gasps when he sees Blaine’s body, no longer hidden at this angle behind a still-frozen Kurt. “Whoa, there, Blaine. It’s not so good to see that much of you,” Burt says, turning his face away and covering his eyes with one hand. Burt glances back at Blaine and winces, gesturing vaguely at his lower half. “What the hell is that, Anderson?” 

Blaine looks at Kurt as if expecting him to explain. Burt quirks an eyebrow at his son. 

“Oh God,” says Kurt quietly, stepping back and letting Blaine move fully inside, closing the door behind him. Blaine is shivering violently now. Kurt grabs a throw blanket from the couch and wraps it around Blaine’s shoulders. “Do you want me to get your clothes from the car?” Kurt asks gently, taking the key from Blaine’s hand. When Blaine just stares at him blankly, Kurt asks incredulously, “Did you drive all the way here like that?” 

“I have a coat in the car,” Blaine says sheepishly. 

“Come on, let me get you some clothes,” Kurt says, steering Blaine toward the stairs with a hand on his back. 

“Hey, wait just a minute now,” Burt shouts. Kurt and Blaine stop; then turn slowly to look at him. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I am going to find out. And I don’t want any funny business in this house.” 

“Dad,” Kurt sighs, eyes on the ceiling. “I need to get Blaine some clothes. Unless you want him to stand here freezing to death.” 

 “Of course he needs clothes, Kurt. But he can wait for you in the guest room down here.” Burt leads the way for Blaine, gesturing toward the guest room door.

Kurt scowls as he scampers up the stairs to his room, the opportunity to get more information from Blaine thwarted for the moment. He can hear Burt talking awkwardly with Blaine through the guest room door. “Hey kid, do you need any special cream – you know – antibiotic stuff or something? It just – it looks like that was tape and I don’t know how you’re going to get that off of there without a lot of pain.”

Kurt pauses in his clothing gathering to press a hand up to his forehead and squeeze his eyes closed. He can just make out Blaine’s answer, “Oh, no sir. Thank you, but no. This is a special kind of tape – it doesn’t stick or anything,” and Burt’s awkward answering, “Um, okay, I’ll take your word for it,” before they thankfully lapse into silence.

Kurt’s mind is racing with questions and he is willing it to slow down. He takes a moment to breathe deeply and tries a few yoga poses, followed by the mindfulness techniques the doctor taught him earlier that morning. If I can just get through the inquisition by Dad and get some information out of Blaine without transitioning… but he doesn’t finish the thought. He does a quick inventory of the clothing – jeans, underwear, t-shirt, long-sleeved shirt, cardigan, socks – takes another deep breath, and heads for the stairs.

 

{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}—{----}

 

When Sebastian is finally finished with the seemingly endless tests and exercises at Seikley and blinks into awareness within Kurt’s body, the first thing he notices is Burt’s stern face glaring at him. He can feel Kurt taking long, deep breaths and his voice is calm as he says, “Just let me make sure Blaine is okay. Then I can answer your questions.”

“Stop avoiding me, Kurt! Be honest. Are you and Blaine – you know, together – again?” Burt demands.

“Dad,” Kurt breathes out, his exasperation curling up the edges of his calm veneer, “Blaine and I are just friends. Now, will you please let me talk with him privately for just a minute?” 

“Fine,” says Burt reluctantly. “I will give you exactly one minute. But I’m going to wait right here and I want that door left open. 

Kurt pauses with his hand on the door and turns to stare at Burt incredulously. Suddenly the door is pushed from the other side and Kurt stumbles backward as Blaine bursts out, wearing an outfit that could only have come from Kurt’s closet. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says remorsefully. “I didn’t mean to cause a scene. I’m just trying to do what you asked me to. I thought that was what you wanted.” 

“What are you talking about?” Burt asks Blaine. Blaine stays silent, eyes glued to Kurt. Burt turns to Kurt and asks in a louder voice, “What is he talking about, Kurt? What have you asked him to do? What is going on?” 

Sebastian can feel Kurt’s heart beat speed up, blood pounding in his ears and stabs of fear jolting his abdomen as he tries to keep his breathing slow and deep. Sebastian pushes at him a bit, not really enough to take over. It’s just enough to let Kurt know he’s there. Ah, there it is, Sebastian thinks, grinning inwardly and basking in pleasure as he feels the adrenaline flood Kurt’s brain. Kurt is struggling to stay calm, forcing his breathing into a slow and even rhythm as he looks from Burt to Blaine, who are both staring at him with demanding faces. “I, uh…” Kurt begins to stammer. The doorbell rings again, and Kurt quickly strides toward it. “I’ll get the door.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine and Burt call out in unison, following closely on his heels. 

Kurt pulls open the door and stares blankly for a moment at an inexplicably familiar looking man wearing a tan shirt and brown pants that vaguely resemble a uniform. The man clearly spends a lot of time in the gym. Kurt’s eyes linger on his enormous biceps that are straining against the fabric of his shirt. 

“Are you Kurt Hummel?” the man asks, eyes still trained on his clipboard. 

Kurt nods for a moment before realizing the man isn’t looking at him. “Yes, I’m Kurt. May I help you?”  

The man looks up and his eyes widen in surprise. “It’s you,” he says incredulously, but before he can continue Kurt cuts him off with a panicked, “It’s me – and my father, and my…friend.” 

“Do you two know each other?” Burt asks, looking between his son and the man suspiciously. 

“No. No we don’t,” Kurt says firmly, holding the man’s gaze.  

“Sorry for that. I’m just always enthusiastic when I actually find the person I’m supposed to deliver to,” the man says awkwardly. “I have a package for you. I need you to show your identification and sign for it,” he says as he thrusts forward a clipboard and pen. 

Kurt eyes the thick manila envelope under the man’s arm suspiciously. “I’m not expecting anything…” He glances back at Blaine and Burt. Blaine is wringing his hands and looking down at the floor. Burt has his arms crossed and is glaring straight at him. Kurt sighs and grabs the clipboard, scratching out a signature. He fishes his driver’s license from his pocket and hands it over. The muscular man looks at it with interest before passing it back to Kurt, along with the package. As Kurt reaches for the package, the man grabs his arm and leans in, whispering in his ear, “I’m impressed you’re still standing after last night.” 

Kurt jerks away from him, waving the package in front of him, a blush blooming across his cheeks. In a loud, high voice he says, “Well thank you for bringing this. Bye now.” Waving the man away he adds airily, “Ta-ta.” 

The man looks like he is about to say something else, but instead he turns on his heel and heads back to his car. Kurt shoves the license in his pocket and rips immediately into the envelope, ignoring the impatient groans behind him. 

Kurt pulls out a stack of papers separated by paperclips. The paper on top features a prominent picture of Sean. Kurt gasps, and flips through the stack quickly, holding the papers close to his chest, as he sees photo after photo of the men in the video. Kurt’s breathing speeds until he is close to hyperventilating, his face flushed red and sweat beading on his forehead. 

“What is it, Kurt? What’s in the package?” asks Blaine. At almost the same time, Burt says, “We are not finished having this conversation. I want to know why Blaine here is showing up on our doorstep practically naked and saying that you told him to do it?”

Kurt barely registers the words, clutching the stack of papers closer to his chest, mind reeling and looking rapidly between Blaine and Burt. Kurt’s heart is practically pounding out of his chest, black spikes of cold and clammy fear swathing his entire body in sweat. The adrenaline is shooting through his body and Sebastian is practically drunk with it.

“Kurt? Are you okay?” Burt asks, the anger softened by concern. “You look really sick, buddy.”  Burt’s voice sounds like it’s coming from somewhere far away. “What the hell do those papers say?” 

Burt reaches for the papers, shaking Kurt from his numb panic. Kurt jerks back and barks out a panicked, “No!”

Burt recoils at the violent reaction, concern painted across his features, “Kurt, what’s going on?” 

“Okay,” Kurt says slowly, trying to force his thoughts into some kind of sense. “Dad, Blaine. I want to explain, I really do, but I’m not sure if I can…” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit – ” Burt starts, but Kurt raises a hand in the air and cuts him off. 

“Please, let me finish. I’m trying really hard here, but I honestly don’t know everything.”  

Sebastian makes a push to take over, but Kurt shuts his eyes and brings his breathing back under control. Sebastian doubles his efforts as Kurt continues. “I need to tell you something.” 

“We’re listening,” says Burt, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asks Blaine. 

Kurt waves off the question with one hand, eyes still shut and slowing his breathing even more. “I’ve been keeping something from you, Dad. I’m sorry. But I didn’t know what to do.” 

Sebastian keeps beating on the walls of Kurt’s mind, but Kurt continues to calm himself. 

“Kurt? What is it? You’re scaring me now,” Burt says slowly. 

Kurt’s eyes drift open and he’s looking right at Burt, standing before him with arms crossed and jaw held tight. His eyes narrow in on Burt’s right hand, which is gripping his left arm tightly. Kurt’s eyes fly open wide and he yelps, “Dad, your heart!” Kurt’s panic surges and Sebastian pushes through and takes control. 

“My heart is fine,” Burt says with an edge of annoyance. “Will you stop stalling and tell me what this big secret is?”

Schooling his voice into a contrite tone, Sebastian says, “I’m sorry. I’m just really embarrassed. I did ask Blaine to come here dressed like that, but I didn’t actually think he would do it. And certainly not while you were here, Dad.” 

Blaine opens his mouth as if to object, but Sebastian raises a brow at him and he remains silent. 

Burt looks between the two of them and then says, “I don’t get it, Kurt. Why would you want Blaine to come here practically naked? You told me that you’re not together anymore.” 

“We’re not together,” Sebastian says firmly, with another commanding look at Blaine. “Blaine hurt me very badly when he cheated and we have slowly started to become friends again. But I was still angry with him and I’ve been asking him to do some things to help me see if I can trust him again. You know, to keep his word.” 

Burt looks very skeptical at that, “What kind of things?” he asks warily. 

“Mostly just to tell me the truth and to be honest,” Sebastian says with an earnest tone. “But this last one was more of a joke. Like I said, I didn’t really think he would do it and I’m so sorry that I asked him to.” He turns toward Blaine and repeats, “I’m so sorry, Blaine.” 

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine says quickly. “I misunderstood. God this is so embarrassing, I’m so sorry.” 

“Well, it’s not like I think that kind of thing is okay, but I certainly got up to pranks with my buddies in high school and junior college. Are you sure that’s all?” 

“Yeah that’s all it is. I was just trying to figure out a way to not have to admit it, but as you see, it just spiraled out of control,” Sebastian replies. 

“Okay,” Burt says slowly. “But what was going on with the delivery guy? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn _that_ shade of red before.” 

Sebastian makes a show of grinding the ball of one foot into the laminate floor and looking anywhere but in Burt’s eyes. “He was, um, hitting on me.” 

“Oh.” Burt clears his throat and shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Look, I don’t mean to interrogate you here, but you have to admit that a lot of suspicious stuff happened all at once here. Your reactions being the most suspicious of all. And we haven’t even gotten to the stuff in the package yet. I thought you were gonna pass out on us when I tried to look at it.” 

“Oh, that,” Sebastian laughs nervously, hoping his story sounds plausible. “That’s the script for a play I’m auditioning for next week. I forgot I asked them to send it here. It’s top secret. I could get my NYADA theatre privileges revoked if I let you see it.” 

Burt shakes his head. “Jeez, Kurt. What did you think I was going to do with it? I don’t think I’m ever going to understand you theater types.” He looks back at Blaine and asks, “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Blaine looks startled to be addressed directly and stammers, “Y-yes. I mean, I was on my lunch break. But that’s probably over by now…” 

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Sebastian says, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and steering him toward the door. 

“I have to get back to the shop, myself,” Burt calls after them. “But don’t think this is over yet. I’m going to want to talk with you in private when I get home, Kurt.” 

Out of Burt’s view, Sebastian rolls his eyes. How much time am I going to have to dedicate to smoothing over this ridiculous situation? he thinks, strolling beside Blaine toward his car. And I didn’t even get to see Blaine in the bondage tape. Kurt, you little shit!   

“God, Kurt. I’m so sorry. If I would’ve known your Dad was here, I never would have – ” 

“It’s okay,” soothes Sebastian. “I really didn’t think you would do that. I mean, we were sky high when we talked about that.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you were serious. But like I told you earlier, you left a whole roll of the tape in my room. I really am just trying to do what you want,” Blaine pleads. 

Sebastian grabs Blaine’s hands in his and shushes him. “It’s really sweet that you’re trying so hard to follow my every command.” Sebastian watches Burt pull out of the driveway and gives him a small wave. When the car is out of sight, Sebastian leans down and breathes into Blaine’s ear. “It really turns me on.” 

“Really?” whispers Blaine. 

“Uh-huh,” says Sebastian, pressing Blaine up against the car door with his whole body. Cupping Blaine’s ass in his hands, he gives a quick squeeze before stepping back. “Meet me at Breadstix for dinner tonight.” 

“Okay,” breathes Blaine. 

“Six o’clock,” says Sebastian, already turning away. 

“Okay,” Blaine repeats, fumbling his keys as Sebastian turns away. 

Once inside, Sebastian flips through the stack of papers he’s still holding. Kurt had gripped them tight to his chest so quickly, Sebastian never had the chance to really look at them. There is a dossier on each of his partners in the bareback orgy that he orchestrated and video-taped in Kurt’s apartment last week. Sebastian nodded in approval at Seikley’s thorough work. For each man there was a photo, name, contact information, occupation, HIV status based on tests conducted in the past week and in some cases within the last six months, interviews with the men themselves and with their associates about their sexual habits including use of protection, and information about sexual partners and their HIV statuses. 

Sebastian studies the papers for a few minutes and feels satisfied that all of the men are negative. I’m not quite ready to let Kurt have that relief, though, thinks Sebastian. He hasn’t earned it, yet. Not with that reckless display and trying to block me from taking control. In fact, it’s time to teach him a lesson. He finds a perfect hiding spot for them by pushing up one of the drop ceiling tiles in the workroom area of the basement and sliding them in the space above.  

Sebastian changes out of Kurt’s typical layers and into tight black pants, a snug red button up shirt, and chunky black boots. He rolls up the sleeves and leaves the top three buttons open, exposing his chest. Sebastian strides down the stairs and out the door. Once in the Navigator, he sighs in relief that he has at least avoided two of Kurt’s family members today. 

There are two sex shops within a reasonable driving distance of Lima. Sebastian has been to both of them. One is fairly close, near Scandals in West Lima. It’s small and cluttered, but clean. The owners are a husband and wife who look like they would be more at home at a church picnic than in a place that sells anal beads. Sebastian quickly learned that as straight laced as they may have seemed on the outside, the two are both able and quite eager to give advice – heavily laced with unnecessarily-detailed accounts of their personal experience – about any item in their carefully selected inventory of products. The inventory is a bit limited, but they always seem to stock anything he might use and he gets the bonus entertainment of some rather amusing personal stories, without any unwanted attention from greasy, overweight bears.

The other shop is about an hour away, on the outskirts of Dayton. This one is a much larger, with a strange collection of whips, chains, cages and objects that Sebastian has never been able to identify by name, lining the rather dingy walls. Along with an ever-changing array of employees, Wally seems to be there every time Sebastian visits. This is the store Sebastian heads towards. After all, Wally hits on anything that moves – literally. He proudly proclaims himself bisexual and, based on casual conversation, Sebastian suspects he may be into animals as well. Most importantly, Sebastian has seen first hand that the customers who get Wally’s undivided attention are those who exude doe-eyed innocence.

Sebastian takes the exit for Dayton and turns the volume all the way up, singing along with Whistle on the radio. Within forty-five minutes, Sebastian pulls up in front of Secret Desires Adult Toys and DVDs.

Sebastian slips through the door quietly and glances around the nearly empty store. Wally is there, leaning against the register counter and thoroughly engaged in a boisterous conversation with two skinny guys who are equally adorned with chains, ripped clothes and copious tattoos.

Sebastian grabs a basket and moves expertly through the store, grabbing first a remote controlled vibrating plug and then a leather flogger. He is just throwing some more bondage tape into the basket when he notices the two tall guys heading for the door. He puts the basket on the floor and pushes it under a shelf with his foot, turning to stare in mock fascination at a bondage swing hanging from the ceiling and listening to Wally’s approaching footsteps.

“Hey there, sweetheart. Please tell me I can help you with something,” Wally asks, emphasizing the “please” and “you” so that it’s dripping with innuendo.

Sebastian holds his muscles tight to keep from cringing at the feeling of Wally’s breath on his neck. He pastes a wide smile on his face that he knows makes Kurt look about fifteen years old and spins around to face Wally.  “Well, I’m sure you can,” he says innocently. “I don’t have a lot of experience with all of this,” Sebastian gestures vaguely at the items on the wall and in the aisle. “I could certainly use some advice.” He blinks a few times and ducks his head, looking up at Wally through his eyelashes.

Wally’s mouth drops open for a moment and Sebastian pretends not to notice for the few seconds that pass before Wally is grinning and stepping even closer with a hand outstretched. “I’m Wally,” he says.

Sebastian locks his legs against his desire to step back and reclaim his personal space. Instead, he shakes Wally’s hand briskly and says, “Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

Wally’s grip on his hand tightens and he sidles even closer, placing his other hand on top of Sebastian’s and stroking it slowly. “What can I do for you?” he says in a meaningful tone. Wally is so close that Sebastian can smell his foul breath and can see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and the streaks of grease in his hair.

More in an effort to gain some space than from actual interest, Sebastian side steps past from Wally, yanking his hand away to grab the bondage swing. “How does this work?” he asks.

Sebastian trains his eyes on the swing and lets Wally’s patter fade partially into the background as he tries to formulate a plan for ceding control to Kurt with maximum effect. He’s not sure if his trouble focusing is due to Wally caressing his arm as he talks or if it’s the swing itself. The other swings, cages and restraints in the store are displayed hanging from small hooks in the wall. In contrast, this swing is hanging from a bolt in the ceiling by a thick chain covered in white leather. It has a simple harness adorned with a complex array of moveable leather straps of different sizes. It is just far enough removed from any wall or aisle that Sebastian can almost imagine someone actually suspended within it, swinging gently, naked, gagged and right there in the middle of the store for anyone to see. His dick twinges with interest at the thought. He focuses again on Wally’s words as he describes some of the gravity-defying positions the swing allows. But when he pictures himself in the swing, he thinks only of hanging face down, knees bent behind him and ankles forced apart – “ – might be a bit much for your first ever experience with bondage, but if you really want to, you can.”

“What?” asks Sebastian, spinning to face Wally with a start.

Wally laughs, the illusion of flirtation broken. Switching to an avuncular tone he says, “Wow, you really were daydreaming there. I just said that it’s set up for customers to try it out. But it might be a bit much. I recommend that you start with something a little tamer. Like handcuffs.” Wally grasps Sebastian’s arm gently and turns to lead him to away from the swing. “Come on, let me show you a great pair of starter cuffs.”

Sebastian yanks his arm back, standing his ground. “No, I want to try it,” he says, pointing at the swing with his chin.

“This isn’t a jungle gym, kid. Come on,” Wally says, reaching for Sebastian’s arm again.

This time, Sebastian ducks down and pulls his basket out from under the shelf. Showing its contents to Wally he says dryly, “I have plenty of experience. I already found these items for myself in my first ninety seconds in this shop. I know what I’m doing and I want you to put me in that swing right now.”

Sebastian unbuttons his shirt rapidly, pulling it off and starting on his pants as Wally stands before him, mouth open and speechless. When Sebastian kicks his legs free of the pants, Wally holds up one hand and says, “Keep the briefs on. You have an incredible body, and if it was just you and me…but the shop is open and anyone could walk in here.”

Sebastian nods and steps forward. Wally strokes his chest almost reverently with the palm of his hand, but pulls it back when Sebastian rolls his eyes and pushes Wally’s arm aside in his haste to get to the swing.

“All right, all right,” laughs Wally as he pulls the harness over Sebastian’s head and begins strapping him in. “Do you want me to just run you through a few of the basic positions, or – ”

“Facing the floor. Legs bent – apart,” Sebastian forces out through the growing buzz of excitement flooding his brain. Wally is explaining how each removable fastener works, but Sebastian ignores him, focusing instead on the ghostly breath of air teasing his skin as he hangs suspended in the air. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels Wally’s hand on his calf. Soon both legs are bent and spread. “Further,” Sebastian demands. “Further apart – oh God!” he yelps at the heightened anticipation that comes from being this vulnerable.

“Wow, you really like that,” Wally says awestruck, as he gently rubs a hand on Sebastian’s back.

As Wally’s hands dips toward the waistband of his briefs, Sebastian struggles to access a thought at the edge of his mind – something he wanted to accomplish. With sudden realization, he drops into the background, letting Kurt take over. Sebastian is instantly bathed in wave after wave of nearly unbearable pleasure as Kurt jerks in surprise, shrieking and struggling against the bonds and spinning violently as Wally jumps back out of striking distance of Kurt’s flailing limbs.

“Shit! What is wrong with you?” Wally shouts over Kurt’s wails of anguish. Sebastian basks in Kurt’s terror for a few more minutes before he takes over again. Pushing Kurt aside is easy when Kurt is in such a state of panic.

Sebastian hangs limply in the sling, swaying gently back and forth as he slows down his breathing. Wally steps into his line of vision and demands, “What the fuck was that, man? You scared the shit out of me.”

Sebastian struggles to keep his voice steady and calm as he replies, “I just wanted to give it a realistic test drive.”

“Well next time give a guy some warning,” Wally grumbles. He starts to loosen the wrist bands but Sebastian yelps out a sharp, “No! Not yet!”

A few minutes and a lot of sweet-talking later, Sebastian convinces Wally to help him with one more test. They agree to a safe word, or actually a safe sign, and then Wally is sealing Sebastian’s mouth closed with bondage tape.

Wally starts with a few light slaps with his hand on Sebastian’s ass. It stings a little, but the tug of the harness, the pressure of the wrist and ankle bands and the surprise of not knowing when or where the sting would come fill Sebastian’s brain with pleasure along with the pain. When the slaps come faster and sharper, Sebastian cedes to Kurt. The added thrill of the adrenaline rush and the terror, and the extra layer of distance he feels when Kurt is in control make the pain fade into the background for Sebastian.

He is drunk with pleasure as Kurt twists and kicks and tries to scream through the tape.  Wally picks up the leather flogger from Sebastian’s shopping basket and holds it in front of Kurt’s face. Kurt redoubles his efforts to break free and his muffled screams increase until Sebastian takes over again and makes the “okay” sign with his hand. “You sure?” Wally asks uncertainly, but Sebastian makes the “okay” sign again and wriggles his wrist for emphasis.

The first blow lands on his back and Sebastian screams through the tape, ceding to Kurt to escape the pain. The adrenaline helps, but the second blow is still too painful. Sebastian focuses intently on dissociating from the pain and is astounded that the next blow stings no worse than a playful slap.     

As soon as the pain retreats, he is flooded once more with pleasure, listening to Kurt’s muffled screams and the blood pounding in his ears. But no fourth blow lands. Instead, Wally drops the flogger on the floor and rushes to loosen the restraints. Sebastian forces his way back into control and stares wide-eyed at his hands, all of his fingers touching his thumbs in two perfect, tight circles – the safe word sign he and Wally had discussed. Kurt remembered it.

Wally is guiding Sebastian’s feet to the floor and holding him steady, releasing the harness straps and rubbing the reddened skin. Sebastian pushes Wally away and lunges for his clothes, dressing rapidly. “Are you okay?” Wally asks, as Sebastian drops the flogger back into the basket and walks toward the register with it.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you going to ring this up?” Sebastian asks impatiently from the register, looking back at Wally who is still standing next to the abandoned sling. Wally’s lips are poised on the edge of another question, but the door swings open and a woman enters the shop. “Well?” asks Sebastian impatiently. With a glance toward the woman, Wally heads toward the register.

 “On second thought,” Sebastian says, “I’ll take one of those swings too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr - I'm manningstar there, too.


End file.
